


I Have The Power of Gaster AND Anime On My Side

by littlexsiren



Category: Undertale
Genre: Black pls tell me im trash, Blue is a fucking perv, Blue is lowkey a hella dom, Dadster, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edge is so hardcore, F/F, F/M, I swear this is more than just porn, I wont make you wait long for The Good Shit, I wrote this bc I didnt find what I wanted, Its porn with plot duh, Mutt i love you, Polyamory, Reader has depression, Reader-Insert, Red can step on me, Reverse Harem, Skelebois, Smut, Someone please help Sans out, Soul Bond, Soul licking, Stretch is bae, be blessed, bold of you to assume I wouldnt use yeet in a fanfic, do you enjoy meme references well I hope you’re ready, everyone gets a turn with reader, get ready for feels, i just love them all, im gonna use songs in this fic, prepare for the feels, reader has attempted, reader is female, songfics are my guilty pleasure, the brothers will share you, there is not enough skeleton fucker smut out there, there will be tw, will be tons of smut, you gonna get two skelebois at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexsiren/pseuds/littlexsiren
Summary: " What..." You inhaled a deep breath through your nose, exhaling slowly out your mouth. "and I cannot stress this enough, the fuck. "It was in that moment Sans knew, he fucked up."Well, ya see...princess..." he was hesitating to find the right words to say, and if the look on Y/N's face was any indication on his progress on doing so, he was failing horribly. Beads of sweat like magic started to form, dripping down his temporal bone. His perma-grin tight, he shifted his eye lights back and forth between you, Gaster, and the motley crew of skeletons that now inhabited the den.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Swapfell Papyrus/Reader, Swapfell Sans/Reader, Underfell Papyrus/Reader, Underfell Sans/Reader, Underswap Papyrus/Reader, Underswap Sans/Reader
Comments: 245
Kudos: 814
Collections: Best Undertale Fanfics





	1. Big Oof My Guy

**Author's Note:**

>   
Hello! Welcome to my first multichapter fanfic, I hope it's not garbage.  
You know what they say, if you can't find it....write it. So that's exactly what I did.
> 
> There will be TW throughout points in the story, they will be marked.
> 
> This story was inspired by The Skeleton Medley by earthvibes  
Whose own story was inspired by Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady by Tyrant_Tortoise
> 
> * * *

You had just graduated with your Bachelor of Arts from Ebott University when life, threw you and your make-shift family for a loop. Except Life in this case was called 'The Stupid Fucking, Stars Damned Machine' and said machine took residence in the basement of the home you shared with The Skelefam. It was nearing the end of May and summer was creeping in slowly, you thanked your lucky stars that the summer heat was taking its time in getting here too. You had a few more weeks of perfect, not too hot - not too cold, weather that you knew you'd come to miss once Mr. Heat Miser reared his ugly head like someone pissed in his cheerios, and made your summer unbearably hot.

Various pictures lined the walls, shelves, mantle (really anywhere that Gaster could place a picture tastefully) of the large home you shared. A modern yet contemporary styled home, complete with all bells and whistles; per Gaster's request even though there was no need for all the space. Gaster had developed a thing for taking pictures once he was pulled from the void, something about seeing his sons grown and having a family again made him want to capture every moment he could, which of course the brothers - and by proxy you - didn't mind. At this point you were as much his child as Sans and Papyrus were.

You were three weeks into your post college graduation haze and at Gaster's insistence, much to your resistance, you had spent your newfound free time putting your degree to use and building a portfolio of your art. Drawing, designing none of it ever felt like a job to you, rather it was one of the few things that allowed you to de-stress and check out of reality. A stylus in one hand and a tablet in the other and you were off in your own world. If Gaster wanted you to relax then you would do it in one of your favorite ways, besides your portfolio could always use new content, that's how you raked in all those commissions. An when you weren't pouring your heart and SOUL out into your creations, you were making music.

Sans had always said it was good to have a backup plan if things didn't work out, you can vividly remember him saying. "yeah, kiddo, why do you think i do so many odd jobs? never know which one is gonna fall through on me." At first you had laughed at him because honestly; he sells hot-dogs one day, nicecreams the next..you weren't sure what the hell you'd run into him doing on any given day. However you weren't laughing when you were two months into freelancing and had not even made enough to buy groceries - not that you needed too, Gaster said that fell under his Fatherly Duties.

So you had taken up writing songs and putting pieces together and started performing them around various bars an clubs in the area, well mainly at Grillby's and at Mettaton's night club, those were where you made the most cash. Of course once Mettaton realized you could sing they just had to teach you how to dance. Which turned into Mettaton <strike>telling</strike> asking you to come and preform - exclusively - at his club, _Monstre_, on burlesque nights. Ebott's aptly named night club due to the fact the city was now the 'Monster Capital' of the world. And Mettaton just had a flare for the dramatics.

You weren't even from Ebott, you were from the middle of nowhere 'swamp' in the south. ( Which really meant you were from the sticks, but everyone loved to assume the stereotypes about living in swamps were real. Some wouldn't take no for an answer). Thankfully, you weren't a total mess during high school; you somehow had managed a full ride to Ebott University on an Art Scholarship. You high tailed it out of your rinky dink town, waved your family bye, and caught a flight to your new home. In hindsight the entire thing could've ended really really badly, but thank Asgore's beard you didn't kick any puppies in a previous life, because thanks to that full ride you only needed the extra cash for an apartment and ya'know surviving.

Sadly, you might have kicked a puppy or something twelve live times ago, because finding a steady job was rough, but you were too determined to throw away your education. You couch surfed between friends' apartments, did whatever odd jobs you could, your friends didn't let you suffer too much though. All college kids know the struggle, broke college kids stick together.

_ ** ** TRIGGER WARNINGS PAST THIS POINT: DEPRESSION, DEPRESSIVE EPISODES, DEPRESSIVE THOUGHTS, SUICIDE ATTEMPT ** ** _

The year you met the Skelebros, you were a repeating sophomore, and you were debating on if you really had what it took to make it as an artist...and a person. You wore a mask each time you spoke to your friends and parents, too prideful to let them see how much you were struggling on the inside, because that was just not who you, Y/N L/N, were! You didn't have access to a decent health insurance that covered therapy, specifically mental and behavioral therapy. You were left alone with depressive thoughts for years, but you tried your best to help yourself...except when it wasn't working anymore.

The barrier fell three years ago and with it an entire race emerged from underneath Mt. Ebott; Monsters. Actual monsters had been trapped under Mt Ebott for centuries, an entire race of beings that humans thought were fiction were suddenly - and always had been - real. And humans were the assholes that put them in their prison. You were at the community center on campus, having a depressive episode, when you you saw the Monster King and Queen and their citizens on the flat screen in the rec area. You didn't think you could draw something so beautiful even if you sold your soul, the pair that took up the screen were the most beautiful creatures you had ever seen. Then came the shouting, chairs overturning, and people running for the doors. "Yo What the FUCK", "Do you think they eat people.", and your favorite "Gonna Clap Them Monster Cheeks."

You watched the news feed, a ten year old in a baggy stripped sweater was standing with the King and Queen. A freaking child, The Monster Ambassador they were called, had freed an entire race and here you couldn't even find a steady job. _You really were pathetic_. That was all the motivation you needed to make up your mind...

Things died down fairly quickly, while still new and exciting, they really just wanted to be apart of society. So they set up their own homes and businesses. Laws were put into place giving them full rights as a race, and Equality-Laws were put up for good measure. The dream.

You were twenty when you tried to kill yourself and subsequently met your new family.

* * *

_ **\---------------Three Years Ago ----------------** _

It had taken you nearly thirty minutes to trek through the forest and another thirty to climb up the side of Mt Ebott to the cliff that overlooked Ebott City. Of course it's not like it really mattered, time was one big illusion anyway. The entire journey you were on autopilot while neck deep in another depressive episode. You don't remember when you started walking, don't remember what had finally set you off and flipped the switch. You would check in at points far an in between during your journey up the mountain. _"Oh I'm in the forest."_ and _"No one will look for me here."_

Your feet stopped moving just as you got to the edge of the cliff and you let out a shaky breath as you looked down at the city below you. From so high up the city lights looked like stars, shining so brightly in the dark. Stars above you and stars below you. If you weren't about to jump from this cliff then you would've brought your sketch pad and sketched out the scene, because in that moment it was breath taking. Everything always seems so much more wondrous when you're about to die, you'd read that somewhere or maybe you were just that tragic that you thought of it on the spot.

All at once the dam broke and everything came rushing out; Years of holding back tears, years of pretending to be okay all compacted into such a tiny fragile form, finally broke free. All too quickly you fell too your knees, the bite of rocks scraping into your knees wasn't even on your mind as you sobbed." I can't do this, I'm so tired." Your vision was going out of whack, blurring from the steady stream of tears. Your <strike>SOUL</strike> chest _ached_ in a wave that had you clenching your teeth, your hand clutching at your sternum through your shirt as if that might somehow dull the pain. Your breath came out in harsh, fast pants an you barely drew in enough air to actually catch your breath."I just want to be numb, I don't want to feel anything."

Your throat started to burn from the strain you'd put on it by wailing so harshly, your eyes were now red and puffy the E/C shine to them was dull now. The ever growing ache in your chest had started to _throb_ more painfully almost like it was _calling out to someone_...

You looked up, your eyes drowning in tears, and let out a laugh. It was beautiful at one point; but in this moment it sent a shiver down your spine. You choked back another sob, sniffling like a child as you pushed yourself up from your knees to stand on shaky legs; this was it. You were going to jump, then you'd finally...finally have peace. All the bad thoughts would stop. Before you could even move your right foot forward over the ledge the ache in your chest seemed to calm almost as if it was accepting its fate...or because the <strike>thing</strike> one it had been calling out too had come.

"heya kiddo...i don't think you wanna do that..." the smooth tenor voice was calm, but if someone were paying attention they would have been able to tell that under that layer of calm was a tidal wave of worry.

You opened your mouth to speak, but words seemed to fail you. Suddenly the ache in your chest all but disbanded and was replaced with a rush of contentment. All your bad thoughts, fears, anxieties; they were gone. For the first time in years you felt okay, you felt normal. You had got so caught up in the overwhelming feeling of peace that you forgot that there was actually someone there.

"why don't you step back from the ledge, buddy. " That deep, soothing voice said again, if you were feeling anything other then peacefulness you probably would have been spooked an **yeeted** yourself off the cliff in fright. Instead you nodded numbly, H/C locks jostling with the sudden movement, and slowly shuffled your way backwards until you collided into something solid.

All at once it was like you had broken from your reprieve, the realization of what you had been doing - **what you were about to do** \- dawning on you. You could feel arms wrapping around your middle, pulling you to to the ground in a sitting position. The arms held you in a strong, secure grip pulling you into a sturdy - albeit bony - chest while you sat nestled against whoever your savior was.

"Oh stars, I was - I almost - I " You were muttering to yourself, quickly working yourself up into a panic.

"hey, ssh, don't think about it. just breathe." That voice again, so deep and smooth, like they were trying to lull you into comfort

" I was really going to do it this time..I'm so pathetic...I can't even.." _Hic_. You had started crying again, choking yourself up. The arms around you held you tighter as if they were trying to cement you to reality, make you wake up and realize that you're safe.

" you're okay princess, you're safe, i'm here. " The voice murmured against your hair.

After taking another ten minutes to catch your breath and get in the right head space you finally exhaled a breath you hadn't known you'd been holding in. Your current situation not very apparent. That deep, alluring voice that had coaxed you away from the ledge was attached to someone - something? - and they were currently holding you against their chest. Your eyes drifted down, going wide with shock once you noticed that you were nestled between a pair of bony legs. Yes, bony. Skeletal. Fleshless. Cadaverous.

Now after an initial, inner freak out you mentally scolded yourself; A. That was probably racist as hell and B. You had never even met a monster, so you assumed that there were all kinds of monsters...especially ones that looked like they belonged to the Skeleton Army. _ "Huh, do the Skeleton Soldiers get time off...I mean, it is the off season...Bah, focus you idiot!"_ By the time you had finished your internalized monologue, the tight hold you were in had lessened, giving you room to move around.

"You saved my life, thank you." You don't think you had ever sounded so sincere or grateful for something in your life, but in that moment the monster who coaxed you back from that ledge was your own personal hero. Still nestled between their thighs, you craned your head back to get a look at them, your eyes meeting theirs.

Well. If they had eyes that's what you'd be looking at.

Your hypothesis was correct, because when you were face to skull with a skeleton monster. Your E/C eyes looked into his sockets, round blue lights acting as pupils staring back at you. A soft blue ghosting across its - his? - skull. Your chest felt _funny_, the harsh ache that was there earlier was definitely gone, but now it was replaced with a _steady thumping feeling_. Like in the Tom & Jerry cartoons where Tom's heart would be visibly thumping out his chest when he saw a pretty female cat. Yeah, that's how this shit felt.

It felt like forever that the two of you were like that. Just looking at each other, their arms still wrapped around your middle as you were nestled in between their legs. It probably would have been romantic if you weren't trying to kill yourself twenty minutes ago.

_ **** TRIGGER WARNING END **** _

Sweating, the skeleton cleared his throat. How that was possible you had no idea, they were a freaking skeleton. They removed their hands from around your middle and scooted back to give you some space. You knew they were doing this for your comfort, but why did you instantly miss the contact? Why did you feel an ache in your chest again?" y-you're welcome buddy. can't have a human dyin' on my property, your kind might think i did it."

Ouch. Well he - at this point you were positive they were a he - did have a point, monsters were still so new and still faced a lot of hate even with the laws in place. You don't remember seeing a sign that marked off the property, then again you were on autopilot so you might have missed it.

You smiled." Oh..I'm sorry about that, I was just on autopilot I guess. Oh hey! what's your name?"

"uh.." He looked as if he was at a loss for words." sans. sans the skeleton."

"Well Sans, my name is Y/N. Makes us friends now, yeah?" You chuckled softly, a smile lighting up your tear stained face.

_ **\-------------------- PRESENT DAY -------------------** _

Sometimes you need to be at your lowest before you can really be who you were meant to be, which in your case, was all too true. Here you are; one attempt and three years later a college graduate and living with your new family as you and the Skelefam celebrate International Family Day. ( Thanks to Papyrus' use of the internet in researching human holidays.) The youngest brother had gone all out in preparing a full dinner for the family, far be it from anyone to tell Papyrus to not cook, it was his passion. And he was too cute in his Kiss The Cook apron that you had gotten for him last Giftmas, he wore it every time he prepared and cooked a meal.

You and Papyrus talked about the latest Mettaton gossip over dinner while Sans and Gaster discussed science and work related things. The dinner, as always was delicious, but The Great Papyrus always delivers the most excellent dishes. After dinner everyone had gone into the den to laze about. Gaster reading, Sans dozing off on the couch with his skull in your lap as you and Papyrus sat close together watching a rerun of one of Mettaton's tv shows.

The night was perfect, but apparently if things are too perfect life finds a way to fuck it up.

You had fallen asleep around episode three your head nestled into Papyrus' rib cage and the hand that was rubbing Sans' skull had found its place against his sternum - right over his SOUL. You had always been bad about falling asleep when watching shows or movies late at night, but neither of the boys minded, they were with you. Moments like these were always one of Sans' favorites. Just lazing about with you, resting his skull in your lap while your hand was over his SOUL, he had never felt more at peace. The same could be said for Papyrus, because rarely anything beat being a member of the Royal Guard, but these moments with you? He had decided that they were easily far more memorable and deserving of being his favorite moments.

Violet eyelights watch the trio as they rested on the couch, a soft contented thrumming of Gaster's soul filled him with peace. Seeing his sons so enamored and content was comforting, he had missed his little family dearly and was all too happy to welcome in his sons' SOULmate as one of his own. Well, she didn't know she was their SOULmate, his eldest decided that it would be better to withhold that tidbit of information until 'the right moment', whatever the hell that meant. He had just spent ages in the stars forsaken void, every moment is the right moment. But he would let his sons do this their way, they weren't babybones anymore.

"Sans. Papyrus. I think it is time you take Starlight up to her room, it is quite late. I will be retiring as well, as should you both."

Both boys looked to their father, each mumbling their good-nights. Slowly, as if they were disarming a live explosive the boys detangled themselves from your hold. Sans using his magic to his advantage as he enveloped you in blue so that he and Papyrus could get up without disturbing you.

"You Know I Would Normally Scold You About Using Magic To Be Lazy, But In This Case, Good Job Brother."

"heh, just tryin' to be cool like you bro. i know you don't wanna wake her. i'll get her to bed, you go ahead and head up."

The brothers said another round of good-nights to each other. Sans shuffled his way towards your sleeping form, using his magic to position you into his arms. One arm under your knees, and one supporting your back while he cradled your head to his clavicle. He stepped through the void in one step and stepping out into your room. Carefully, he moved to place you into bed, his blue magic pulling back the comforter and then pulling it over you. His SOUL was thrumming softly within his rib-cage as he looked down at you. Stars. He adored you. You just didn't know it. He ran his phalanges through your hair, pressing his teeth against the top of your head." goodnight, princess."

And then he stepped through the void.

When the witching hour hit, anything that could go wrong, did.

* * *

You weren't a heavy sleeper by any means, but when you finally reached the REM stage of the sleep cycle, it took a lot to wake you up. You must have been dreaming something pretty action packed, because the shouting and loud booms sounded pretty life like. Schweet, good job dream Y/N. Giving your host the quality dreams! Oof even the arguing was life like, but why would you dream of Sans and Paps arguing?

_Crack_

Your nose scrunched up, a frown turning your lips.

_Clash...Thud...Smash...._

Your eyes cracked open, and you groaned pushing your face into the pillow.

**Crack...Bang....fuckingdetroitSMASHPLUSULTRATHATBITCH** ****

**SMASH!**

Crying out, you nearly _yeeted_ yourself out of bed. You shaking off a mess of pillows and various blankets as you clawed your way out of your bed. You were in fight or flight mode and the one thing - okay the two things on your mind were 1. Where are the guys? 2. What the SHIT is going on.

Creeping out of your room and peering out into the hall you saw that it was dark, as it should be, it was the ass crack of down for fucks sake. No sign of the brothers or Gaster. Odd, you thought you heard arguing?

Your blood ran cold, realization dawning on you, and your little ass had never ran so fast in your life. Hightailing it down the hallway nearly tripping over your feet as you - safely - walked down the stairs, because you were not trying to die like the chick from The Grudge. No thanks. After that last step you were on autopilot, you had memorized the layout to the house you knew where you needed to go.

Sans and Gaster's Lab.

A deep sense of foreboding welled up inside of you making you nauseous. What if something had happened to Sans? What if Gaster got sucked back into the void? OH FUCK WHAT IF PAPYRUS GOT SUCKED INTO THE VOID. Your anxiety was now at an all time high, your breath coming out fast, but you tried to calm yourself. Because Gaster is here and he would never let anything bad happen to the boys or you....

**CRAAAAAAAAAAACK**

As if on cue, there was an ache in your chest that had you losing your balance, and reaching for something to steady yourself on. It reminded you all too much of that time you sparred with Undyne and you were by no means wanting to relive that. You are smol human meat and she is big amazon fish goddess. She could snap your neck with her thighs if she wanted to. Goosebumps covered your skin, the hair on the nape of your neck was standing. You could recognize magic like it was second nature, how were you just now picking up on it?

What in Asgore's beard were they doing this late? Why was it enough to make you feel like...

Oh shit.

Stars you were so stupid, you sleep addled brain never picked up on it earlier, but you knew this feeling. Hums, crowded and chaotic, but you were aware enough to recognize three of them. Fast paced, brimming with energy you felt that every time you did combat training with Papyrus. Hushed, calm, as if holding back true potential...it was Gaster! You recognized his when you pulled him from the void a year ago. The final one, you had only every heard once when you got cornered in an alley on your way home and Sans was late. You could never forget the sound. But there were so many you didn't recognize....which really only meant one thing.

There were multiple, strong monsters.

And they were about to **get dunk'd on**.

The door to the lab was nonexistent at this point, clearly having been blown off its hinges. _"Well that accounts for one crash..."_ A dissatisfied groan left your lips as you tried your best to creep quietly down into the lab.

"NOW EVERYONE THE BEST THING TO DO IS REMAIN CALM! ALL THIS NOISE WILL -"

"I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, YOU UTTER PEON!"

"if we aint gettin' any fuckin' answers, im smashin' teeth in."

"STARS, NO NEED TO BE SO RUDE. PAPY LOOK, THEY LOOK LIKE US!"

"uhhh, yeah, bro let's just...back away from them."

"look, bud, i'ma need ya to not leave this room..."

"you aren't callin' the shots, bud"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?! AND WHO THE HELL ARE THESE COPIES!"

"dunno, m'lord"

* * *

To say that you were utterly confused was the biggest understatement of the day - no of the century. Sans and Papyrus were arguing....with Sans and Papyrus AND Sans and Papyrus?? Were you dreaming? You didn't know anymore, it was too early for this shit and you had to sit and think if you were really up for dealing with Sans' bullshit right now. Yes, Sans' bullshit, he every time something weird happened, it was his fault. Somehow. You just felt it. You didn't notice, but you weren't exactly hidden out of sight, unbeknownst to you two sets of red eyelights had locked onto you.

"SANS" A version of Papyrus that looked like he had raided Hot Topic, hissed.

"yeah boss?" Sans more edgier double, fanged an all eyed you up an down taking advantage of the fact you hadn't caught on to being seen.

"FETCH" commanded the edgy Papyrus.

The signature perma-grin that Sans' double had, turned into a near feral grin. The others had stopped their shouting, all eye lights snapping towards the more brutish looking Sans and one by one their eyelights snapped up to where he was looking. On you. Before you had any time to run he was stepping out from the void and standing in front of you. Snatching you up and throwing you over his shoulder, but not before flipping your Sans the bird and vanishing.

Sans eyelights vanished leaving his sockets completely black, somehow he looked more eerie than the void. His grin widened enough to show his usually concealed fangs. Typically this meant that someone was about to get dunk'd on.

"Sans...Father Is Going To Be Very Displeased If He Wakes Up And Sees That Y/N Is Missing...."

" oh fuck."

* * *

"Hey let me go! " You squealed, beating at his back with your fists.

" listen sweetheart, ya keep bein' fussy then daddy'll have'ta get ya quiet." Red Sans gave you a lecherous wink as he gave your ass a firm smack.

" You sonofab---"

Three things happened all in that moment.

1\. You knew your life was about to get even more complicated now that this bolder version of your Sans was here. Your infatuation with Sans and Papyrus would be your downfall, but if they didn't want to be more than friends then was it really so bad if you decided to be with their lookalikes?

2\. Seven skeletons came barreling out of the lab and into the den and none of them knew the meaning of quiet. They continued their shouting matching the entire way from the lab to the den, and didn't show any signs of stopping.

3\. None of the skeletons had noticed a very angry Gaster standing at the entry way of the den just to the side of them. Nor did they see the way his hands and socket were ablaze with violet magic.

" **W h a t i s g o i n g o n h e r e ? **" Came the deep booming voice of a very pissed Gaster. Eight sets of eyelights immediately snapped all in the same direction and simultaneously each skeleton felt their sins crawling up their spines. The room would have dropped ten degrees if Gaster had that kind of power, you were absolutely sure of it." **S a n s, I t h o u g h t y o u w e r e s m a r t e r t h a n t h i s ? **" If Sans had a heart it would have probably stopped beating the moment he saw his father, Gaster was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry.

"Oh stars! Dad, please can you help me!" Sure Gaster was scary, you'd be lying if you said he wasn't, but in your current situation you just wanted to be let go and find your safe place. Which at this moment happened to be next to your skeledad. The second you said his name his attention snapped to you and the red double of his eldest son." ** A n d y o u n e a r l y l e t h e r g e t k i d n a p p e d? **" The skeleton patriarch seemed to bristle at the mere thought of you - his _Starlight_, his _family_, his **daughter** \- being taken. Oh, that just won't do.

Within an instant each skeleton was bound in purple magic-like bindings, no matter how much they squirmed there was no escape. Two of his floating hands had gone out, lifting you from the double's shoulder and placing you on your feet. Of course you wasted no time in running off to Gaster's side. You didn't notice how six sets of eye lights watched you go, and two wouldn't even look up to meet their father's gaze.

"Starlight, are you alright? Not hurt? Does Papyrus need to heal you? What were you thinking getting into..." His physical hands were on your shoulders, another set was smoothing down your hair, and a third set made a gesture towards the bound brothers." whatever the hell this is.."

You knew he was right, you shouldn't have gotten in the middle of something like this, but you were worried. You didn't want to lose the only family you had left, so of course you just wanted to survey the situation, unfortunately stealth was not your forte. " I'm fine dad, really. Paps doesn't need to heal me. I was scared honestly, I thought something had happened with the machine and you got pulled into the void or Sans or Papyrus. Honestly my mind was going a mile a minute and I was running on pure fight or flight response. " You were speaking so quickly, you missed the way Gaster smiled down at you. He reached his holed hand up and patted your head gently, moving you to stand beside him as he took in his sons...and his sons.

* * *

Each pair of brothers watched as Gaster flipped his switch; going from pissed off boss monster to worried father back to pissed off boss monster within minutes of each other. To say that they were concerned was putting it lightly. Those of them that had Gaster as a father knew full well the hell he was about to unleash on them....or at least this universes Sans and Papyrus, most likely Sans.

"I am going to release you boys, you will **not** destroy my home further. You will **not** fight. Do I make myself clear?" He was calm, but the boys could feel his rage boiling just beneath the surface, and sounded off with a chorus of 'yes' and head nods. It was strange for you to see Gaster like this, you had only every known him as the dopey father, but you had never been on his bad side before. Watching him with the boys and the weirdly familiar skeletons, you were sure as shit glad you were his golden child, well next to Papyrus. Gaster's magic dissipated instantly and each skeleton let out a breath they really had no business holding, because they didn't have lungs to begin with. Gaster motioned with his hand for them to come forward, he warped his arm over your shoulders in a protective show. Your Sans and Papyrus came to the front of the group, eye lights cast downwards.

Gaster cleared his nonexistent throat, grabbing his sons' attention as he raised a brow bone as if to say ' Explain yourselves.' The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife, it was a little worrisome for you to see Sans and Papyrus acting this way, but you supposed you'd be the same way too if you had just done something to piss off your boss monster father.

"in my defense, i was left unsupervised." Sans mumbled sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his skull. A chorus of groans sounded out from the peanut gallery, Papyrus openly gaped at his elder brother. Among the reactions were 'are ya fuckin' kiddin' me?' and 'Is He Really Saying That?'. The purple looking Papyrus and red Sans both let out a low whistle. Sans eyelights flickered between you and his father, sweating nervously.

“What...” You inhaled a deep breath through your nose, exhaling slowly out your mouth. ” and I cannot stress this enough, the fuck.”

It was in that moment Sans knew, he fucked up.

“Well, ya see...princess...” he was hesitating to find the right words to say, and if the look on Y/N’s face was any indication on his progress on doing so, he was failing horribly. Beads of sweat like magic started to form, dripping down his temporal bone. His perma-grin tight, he shifted his eye lights back and forth between you, Gaster, and the motley crew of skeletons that now inhabited the den.

Eye lights of varying colors looked at the scene unfolding before them, it didn’t take a scientist to know that Classic was about to get boned. By the varying smug expressions and the way Gaster’s smile grew tight, you could feel the growing tension. It was obvious Gaster had no intention of covering up for his eldest son, the boy had to learn to deal with his short comings. This would be good for Sans, to learn the importance of being honest with their SOULmate!

“they’re my cousins! came in to visit with good ole uncle gaster and see us!”

It was safe to say that Gaster was - once again - surprised by the stupidity that was his eldest son.


	2. That Wasn't Very Cash Money Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
The feedback I got from chapter one was amazing, I swear it brought me to tears!  
Thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, book marked. I can't believe I've written something that so many people loved and want to continue reading.  
So here is chapter 2! I don't have any sort of update schedule, so the wait between chapters may vary.  
I also don't have a beta, so forgive me for any spelling/punctuation errors x.x;
> 
> * * *

_"did she just call ta old man 'dad'"_

_"OH BOY DO WE HAVE HUMAN SISTER?"_

_"uh, don't think that's why she's callin' him that, bro."_

_"WE CAN DISCUSS THE HUMAN FILTH LATER, WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!?"_

_"DOES IT MATTER? WE STILL NEED TO GET THE LAST SOUL FOR THE BARRIER, MU--"_

  
The medley of skeletons that stood just behind Sans had started whispering among themselves, you were able to pick up bits and pieces, but your main focus was on the nervous skeleton in front of you. The moment the excuse came out of Sans mouth the room went dead silent, if a pin dropped surely you'd have heard it. You moved from your spot at Gaster's side, walking up to the skeleton in your sights. Magic was running down his skull making him look like he was sweating profusely, he started wringing his hands together as you came closer almost afraid...which was odd considering he was a six foot tall boss monster and you were, at least, 5'5" on a good day.

Your mouth set in a hard line as you made your way up to him, you tilted your chin to look up and your mouth curved into a smile." Well shit Sans, you should've told me family was coming! I could've had rooms ready." Your voice was oddly cheery, there were several collective gasps and a few _' this broad serious? ', 'IS SHE STUPID?!'_. Sans seemed to visibly relax, thinking he managed to save the situation before it got any worse. His teeth pulled back into his signature grin an he rubbed the back of his skull. " heh, sorry princess, guess i just forgot..."

"Ah, no worries." Your tone was cheerful..._too_ cheerful, even Papyrus was giving you a strange look while Gaster kept a passive face. Suddenly you side stepped, walking towards the_ cousins_. "You're so rude Sans, never introducing people, that's so impolite!" The looks you were getting from the new skeletons varied from confusion to annoyance, and down right questioning. You heard Sans let out a loud huff of a breath and as soon as you were out of his peripherals, smile still intact, you turned around and landed a punch straight to the back of his skull.

Intent was everything - you did not intend to harm him, only to make him feel it. And feel it he did. For being so much smaller than Sans you sure knew how to pack a punch, because the moment your fist connected with his skull he face planted into the floor with a groan. Gaster was trying hard to conceal his amusement meanwhile the group of skeletons couldn't hold back their laughter...well except for Papyrus, your Papyrus." **Sansy**, my guy, _my vertabae_...I thought we talked about lying. I don't like it."

"pffft...did'ya see that? sweetheart got some fight in'er" The Hot Topic Sans was the first to pop off, while a few others followed.

"m'lord, looks like the lil darlin' would like what we can bring'er."

"HM YES...I THINK SHE'LL MAKE A GOOD PET."

Your ears picked up that last bit and slowly you turned back towards the new skeletons, grin tight as you bared your teeth." Oh, I'm sorry...did you say pet?.." You made a step towards the purple clad Sans and Papyrus, they were more or less around the same height as your Sans and Paps, so you had to tilt your head to look up at them. Your posture never faltered, even as you did your best to get up in purple Sans' face, you didn't miss the way his Papyrus stiffened and pinned his sharp gaze on you." You must be confused, because if anyone will be the pet, it's _you_...**Sans**..." If looks could kill, you were sure that in that moment the glare he was giving you would have slit your throat. You didn't see the way that several eye lights looked at you, didn't see the way the other Sans' and the Papyrus glaring down at you, eye lights turned into inverted hearts before quickly going back to normal. The Sans that towered over you didn't give you the reaction you expected, the only thing he did was flash a sharp toothed grin and chuckle.

"Y/N PLEASE DO NOT PROVOKE OUR GUESTS." Papyrus' voice rang out behind you, an it took you a moment to turn around. _Interesting...why did he react like that._

The skeleton on the ground groaned a little louder, sitting up on his knees as he rubbed the back of his skull where you hit him."geez Y/N did'ya have to hit me so hard?" the hardwood underneath him creaked as he moved to stand up, sighing as he turned to look at you. Before he could say anything you held up your hand to stop him, giving him a more serious look." Don't start, you know I had no intent to harm you. I'm serious don't lie to me. I've been with you long enough to know what that machine does - well what it's suppose to do anyway. I helped you bring dad back..." Your gaze softened, the crestfallen look on your face made Sans wince. He never liked seeing that sad look on your face, never liked hearing your voice in that tone filled with sadness. It made his SOUL clench and not in the good way, his shoulders sagged as he looked down at you, concern written all over his face.

"An besides..." You nodded your head towards the rag tag group of skeletons before speaking again," Did you really think I'd buy that lame excuse? I mean, c'mon Sans." You stomped over to the versions of them that literally were just swapped personalities, and held your arms out like the Will Smith meme." These guys are basically you and Paps, but swapped." The Papyrus-like Sans looked down at you, his eye lights turning into stars as he looked at you dreamily while the Sans-like Papyrus shrugged, pulling a sucker from his pocket and popping it in his mouth. " i mean, the human has a point." His voice was deep, a little raspy and it made you shiver. 

You never noticed the way his eye lights glanced over you and the way he smirked. You moved over, trying to get your point across as you pointed at the tallest Sans and Papyrus," And these versions looked like they raided Hot Topic. Look how fuckin' edgy they are! Look at this ones spiked collar, _you could never_!"

The red clad Sans smirked, giving your Sans a smug look as he turned his eye lights down towards you."oh? ya like collars sweetheart? if yer a _good girl_, daddy'll get ya one. ya'd like that **wouldn't ya**?" His voice was rough, almost dangerous. He seemed to purr out those last few words as he manifested his tongue and licked over his fangs. The dangerous looking Papyrus scoffed, crossing his arms over his ribcage as you just stood there looking up at the red Sans, a deep flush coming across your cheeks. You could vaguely hear growling from behind you and the sound of heavy foot steps.

**Error... Y/N.exe has stopped working...reboot system.**

_Ohmygod_ you were internally screaming, _it should be against the law for a skeleton to be that fucking smooth. Stars, Asgore help me._ You shook your head furiously, stuttering out how that wasn't necessary as you moved to the next pair. You motioned over towards them with your hand without saying anything an turned around to look at your Sans, your brow quirked up and you scrunched your nose in confusion. Sans looked ready to bite someone's head off and Gaster had moved to place a hand on his shoulder, Papyrus had a stern look on his face as he looked over at the red version of his brother. It all went over your head, because you couldn't figure out why Sans was doing that." I'm pretty sure you see where I'm going with this. I know that they are you and Papyrus."

If Sans was shocked he didn't show it, his face fell an it looked like he was thinking of what to say next, but Gaster spoke first." She has a point son, Starlight is smarter than you are giving her credit for...-"

"YES NOW THAT WE HAVE ASSURED THE HUMAN THAT SHE IS NOT THAT INCOMPETENT, CAN WE GET TO THE THE REAL MATTER AT HAND, WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE." The edgy Papyrus all but growled out his words. The swapped version of your boys moved to take a seat on the sectional, no use in standing when there was a perfectly good couch. Papyrus mumbled out something about getting drinks for everyone as he excused himself to the kitchen, Gaster gave a curt nod as his youngest son left. He loosened his grip on Sans shoulder."Why don't we all have a seat and relax. I'm sure Sans will do his best to tell us exactly how this happened."

Gaster moved to sit down in the recliner next to the sectional, crossing one leg over the other placing his hands in his lap like he had not a care in the world. It was almost unnerving how calm Gaster always was in any given situation, but you had to guess that someone had to be the calm and collected one. You noticed that Sans made no effort to move so you came up to his side and gently pulled at his jacket sleeve,"Hey...c'mon lets sit, you going big bad Boss Monster won't help." His teal eye lights flicked between you and his red double, and he nodded slowly pulling you along towards the couch on the other side of Gaster. He sat down in the middle, pulling you down next to him and wrapping his arm around you on the back of the couch. He relaxed his posture, but he made sure to keep eye contact with his double, like some sort of show of dominance. You noticed it right away and you couldn't help the way you rolled your eyes, you knew Sans was just being protective. That had to be all it was, right?

The tallest Sans snorted grinning like the cat who ate the canary as he sat down next to his smaller, hyper counterpart. He knew what was going on, the Classic wasn't being very subtle about his little alpha move, this wasn't some measly show of being protective, he was staking a _claim._ Funny thing was, Red could smell that there was no official bond so either the human didn't reciprocate it or his classic double didn't have the balls to make it known to you. He may act stupid, but he was far from being stupid. He knew there was something about the human girl, **he felt it** when he touched you. He could** smell** it, **sense** it. Red wasn't the only one to pick up on this - they all did. An with that knowledge, the gears started turning in various skulls, but that could wait. Right now, they needed to know where the hell they were.

Edgy Papyrus stood next to his brother, still huffing and puffing. Purple Sans had found the other recliner and made himself comfortable as he instructed his brother to sit next to his feet like a dog. You raised a brow at this, a confused look flashed across your face, but quickly vanished when you noticed the purple eye lights gazing over at you. The Papyrus seated on the floor smirked, flashing his sharp canines as he gave you a wink. It flustered you so easily that you quickly averted your gaze, trying to find something - anything else to look at. You didn't miss the way Sans growled, and it made you scoff and elbow him in the ribcage.

"i was working on some notes for the project me an pops have been working on, an the machine started acted funny." He sighed heavily, eye lights flicking over the other versions of himself." the readings on it were weird, we had been working on doing void tests, but this was something else. i thought by trying to re-calibrate it, i could get it to go back to normal. didn't want the entire house to get sucked into the void..heh." Papyrus had come back with a tray of drinks, setting them on the coffee table as he passed them out. He handed you a mug of chamomile tea just as he was moving to stand behind you at the back of the couch. He rested one hand on your shoulder and the other on his brother's, giving his a reassuring squeeze. You leaned your head back and smiled up at Papyrus, mumbling a thank you as you turned your attention back to your mug.

" obviously i did something wrong, because after messing with it, it turned on and out came you guys. i'm guessing it dragged you all from your universes..." A somber expression fell on the faces of the alternates, you noticed the usually happy look on the swapped Sans face fell. You felt your SOUL _clench_ in your chest and you couldn't figure out why, at the same moment you felt that clench the swapped Sans' eye lights snapped over to you with a look you just couldn't place. Gaster looked like he was lost in thought, his eye lights looking over each pair of brothers like he was trying to piece together something in his head. At that moment the orange Papyrus spoke up, his laid back posture gone.

"okay..so when can we go back?" He looked directly at your Sans, voice tight.

"YEAH WE NEED TO GET BACK TO OUR FRIENDS ON THE SURFACE!" The starry eyed Sans chimed in.

"YOU MEAN YOU IDIOTS GOT TO THE SURFACE!?"

"now boss, ya know we was close."

"WE ONLY NEED ONE MORE SOUL, I'M SURE AFTER WE HAVE OUR **FUN WITH THE HUMAN** WE CAN USE HERS."

"heh, course m'lord."

They had all started talking at once, you only caught bits and pieces of what each one was saying. You opened your mouth to say something, but you stopped when you felt Papyrus tightened his hold on your shoulder and the way Sans wrapped his arm around your waist to pull you into him." Guys, what?" You were confused, an it was doubtful that the boys heard you try to get their attention, they were both too focused on their alternates. Even Papyrus' normal happy face was gone, replaced with something more serious. _he never looks like that. _You thought to yourself, a sense of dread coming over you.

" what did you just say **a b o u t h e r ?**" Sans all but growled at his purple clad double, the hand on the other side of your waist gripping tighter, you could feel the tips of his phalanges biting into your skin. If that wasn't enough; even Papyrus was glaring over at his brother's alternate. You looked between your boys and...also your boys, but not your boys? _Stars, this is going to get confusing fast, they need nicknames or something... _Your Sans and Papyrus never acted like this, so it was really concerning...you didn't understand and you had a feeling that this was more than just being protective of a friend.

You were starting to get uncomfortable even your SOUL started to **ache**, unconsciously you reached your hand up and started to rub at your sternum, hoping to rub away the dull ache. Red, blue, orange, and purple eye lights stared straight at you, watching the way you frowned and rubbed at your chest. And as they looked at you, Gaster looked at them; "Interesting..." the skeleton patriarch mumbled to himself, he wanted to see how this progressed before he intervened. It didn't take much for the pieces to come together. Gaster saw the moment realization fell into place on each face of the skeletons that were staring at you. He hid his grin behind his mug, _what fun indeed.. _

" m'lord, i think lil darlin' over there** means more** to us than a SOUL, can't you feel it?" Purple Papyrus grinned all too wickedly as his eye lights moved from you to the Sans sitting next to you. He was practically _seething_, vibrating with** rage**.

  
"RIGHT YOU ARE MUTT..." The Sans' grin spread so wide it was like his skill would crack, you looked over at him and back to your Sans. Your brows furrowed together as you moved over a little to look up at Sans better." Sans, what are they talking -"

_ **** TRIGGER WARNINGS PAST THIS POINT: PANIC ATTACK, CHILDHOOD TRAUMA **** _

  
"heh, oh this is too good. classic ain't even told'ya, has he kitten?" Hot Topic barked out a laugh, clutching his sternum and using his other hand to wipe away magic tears. In that moment your Sans let out a vicious snarl, one of his eye lights extinguished while the other was ablaze with magic. A few things happened; all the alternates suddenly braced themselves for a fight. Your Papyrus stood up straighter, his hands moving to your shoulders as if he was ready to move you. An you nearly jumped out of your skin the moment you saw Sans switch from laid back to rage. You never saw him like this, except maybe once. It was scary then, but it was even scarier now, your SOUL thrummed erratically against your sternum. You were **scared**, it was thrumming so loudly broadcasting that one emotion. Your breaths started to come out in pants, your hands started to shake causing the contents of your mug to spill from the sides, vision disfigured as if you were looking through a fish bowl. Your grip on the mug was so tight that your finger tips and knuckles had started to turn white, your breathing became heavier - louder. You had checked out of reality.

_" Dear Are You Alright? " _

You never heard Papyrus' gentle voice.

_"for fuck sakes classic, ya scarin' kitten!"_

Couldn't hear the way Red Sans was yelling at your Sans. All the blood rushed to your ears, it was all white noise, you didn't realize that you had started crying. You were going to hyperventilate and pass out if you couldn't calm yourself down.

_"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU'VE MADE MY PET DISTRAUGHT."_

What was going on, you didn't know anymore. Where were you? Why was there shouting? Why can you feel hands on you, grabbing you tightly? Why does your chest just feel like it's about to burst. You're back home again, he's going to **hurt** you. He's going to **beat you** like he does your mother and **you won't be able to get away** this time. You don't know what you've done." Please, stop. I'll be good, I promise. I promise. I'll be good, I'll be good." Your silent crying had turned into outright sobbing, and you started repeating yourself, your voice getting louder. " **I'LL BE GOOD. DON'T HIT ME. IT HURTS. STOP. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE. IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY. MOMMYPLEASEDONTLETHIMHURTME, MOMMYWHYDONTYOULOVEMEHELPMEHELPME H E L P M E.**"

  
"**T h a t i s e n o u g h S a n s !**" Gaster growled out, standing up from his chair as he moved over to your side. The moment Sans had snapped out of it his attention was fully on you, but you never heard him asking you what was wrong. You didn't know he was there, you didn't know it was his hands on you when you started screaming and begging. 

  
The look of utter defeat on his face was unmistakable, the way your SOUL screamed out to him in fear made his own ache to comfort you. He had reached out to you, hoping that it would calm you, but all you did was start screaming. Papyrus' hands had started to glow green, he gently placed a hand against your back to try and soothe you. All eye lights were on you, and a look of concern was on every one of their faces as they looked at you. Gaster slid himself next to you on the couch, and gently wrapped his arms around you; he pulled you against his chest, keeping you locked in a tight embrace as one of his floating hands smoothed down your hair, another rubbing small circles into your back as he tried to get your SOUL to sync to his owns calming rhythm. " I'll take it from here Papyrus."

Gaster's hands glowed with green magic as he worked to bring you back to reality and calm your SOUL. Slowly, your sobbing turned into sniffles. You buried your head into his ribcage and clutched at his shirt tightly. Your breathing had calmed down from it's erratic panting, to slow steady breaths. Slowly, but surely you were coming back to reality, you weren't back in that **place** anymore. You were with your new family. Your skelebaes; Sans and Papyrus, your new father; Gaster. You could vaguely hear Gaster cooing at you," Ssh, it's alright Starlight. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you, ever again. Not while I'm here. Not while the boys are here." He pressed a skeleton kiss to the tip of your head." **You are safe.**"

  
_ **** TRIGGER WARNING END**** _

  
You had worked yourself up so much that you were emotionally exhausted, all you wanted was sleep. You wanted to wrap yourself up in all of your blankets like a protective cocoon and just sleep all of the memories away. "Papyrus, will you please take Starlight to her room? She needs to rest." Gaster glanced up towards his youngest and stood, scooping you up in his arms. Papyrus gave a small nod as he moved to take you from his father's arms, holding you princess style as he left to take you to your room.

* * *

"Sans." Gaster watched Papyrus disappear up the stairs before he spoke any further, once the younger brother was out of sight he turned his attention to his elder son and the alternates." If you are not going to tell her about being SOULmates, then you cannot let your instincts dictate your behavior like this. Your behavior worked her up into a panic attack, her SOUL was **screaming**. If my SOUL didn't accept her as my own family, I wouldn't have been able to calm her like I did." The way Gaster's eye lights bore into Sans made him shiver. He wasn't thinking when he started to growl, he didn't think about how his behavior would effect you, his SOUL was just telling him to protect you. An it backfired _severely_.

" i know pops, i'm going to talk to her tomorrow..." Was all he said, running a skeletal hand down his face as he sighed.

"so my suspicions were right, kitten is their SOULmate...which means she's ours too." The bigger Sans had his hands in his jacket pockets as he looked over to Gaster and Classic, then back up to his brother.

"Her Soul Was Screaming Out To Me, It's Safe To Say It Was Screaming Out To All Of Us..." Hyper Sans spoke up next, but used his inside voice instead of his usual boisterous one. The other skeletons seemed to mull over the thought - a human SOULmate - how odd. If any of them had opinions, they chose not to voice them. Not after what had just happened to you. Sans let out a low growl before he looked over at the intruders." she's **mine** and **paps** SOULMate..." His voice held the smallest hint of venom.

" we are you and papyrus, darlin' is our SOULmate just as much as she is yours. her lil SOUL **screamed** out for her mate to protect her. we all felt the pull." The purple Papyrus tilted his head as he looked over to Classic and Gaster." an judgin' by her scent, you an your brother haven't even marked her." The smirk that curved his face nearly had Sans go mad. 

Gaster rolled his eye lights as he smacked his son upside the head," Enough of this Sans, he is correct. They are you and your brother, she is their SOULmate as well." Gaster shook his head, he never in all his life thought he'd have to deal with a jealous son - jealous of alternate versions of himself and his brother no less. He sighed as he stood; looking down at his watch he frowned. Five AM." Seeing as how we've already wasted so much time, I think we should get back to the matter at hand." Gaster waited until he had all of the boys attention before he spoke again.

"Our home is large enough for you and your brothers to stay with us, please feel free to choose any room you wish. Tomorrow, we will work on helping all of your settle in, if you had the machine back in your universe, you'll know that it will take some time to see what went wrong and figure out how to get you home. You may be from different universes, but you are all still versions of my sons, so you are welcome here." The skeleton paused to watch the varying reactions from the alternate versions of his sons. Some were happy, some suspicious. They couldn't be faulted, they all experienced different things in their own time lines, they were right to be cautious. He looked over to his eldest son, giving a curt nod as if to ask for some input.

" we're gonna have some rules. " Some of the edgier counter parts scoffed. " you can't tell anyone where you're really from. " There were several nods and a few snarky comments." y/n doesn't know we are SOULmates, so that's something i'll have to break to her tomorrow..." Sans rubbed the back of his skull, if he had a brain, he was sure that he would have a raging headache by now.

" how'ya gonna have'er livin' here, an not tell'er she's ours?" Red glared over at his Classic counterpart, he didn't understand, did this version of him not know how **rare** SOULmates were? No, he had to know. Maybe it wasn't rare in this universe, but it sure as shit was in his. _Stars_, he spent so many years thinking someone as** worthless as him** didn't have a SOULmate. But she's here. **His **kitten, his **SOULmate** is here and he found her. It didn't matter that she was also his brothers, he could share.

" it's not that simple, there was never a right time!" Sans tried to explain

"Tch, You Were Just Being A **Coward**. SOULmates Are Rare In Our Universe, Majority Of Monster Never Find Theirs. An Here You Are Living With Yours And She Doesn't Even Know It!" The edgy Papyrus scoffed, he was trying to reign in his temper. After seeing you get worked into a panic attack and realizing you were his SOULmate, he made the conscious decision to work on his temper.

Gaster watched as his sons argued, he brought a hand up to rub at his sockets." Boys, enough. Sans, you shouldn't have kept it from her this long. We have had this conversation before, what is done is done. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, so I suggest you boys get some sleep." With a chorus of '_say no more_' and '_Alright_' Gaster had lead the new skeletons up the stairs to get them settled into their rooms. Sans, however; stayed downstairs for a few minutes longer." way to go sans, what a mess..."

* * *

He opened the void and stepped through, coming out the other side and into your room, and his SOUL _clenched_ at the scene in front of him. Papyrus was sitting at the edge of your bed, slowly rubbing his hand up and down your back, he explained to Sans that you had passed out shortly after he had tucked you into bed. "Her Soul Was Still Crying So I Stayed With Her Until It Stopped." Sans nodded slowly as he shuffled up to your bed, orange eye lights looked from your sleeping form to his brother.

Papyrus didn't often question his brother, but that didn't mean he never disagreed with the way Sans handled things. When Papyrus had discovered that Y/N was his SOULmate as well as his brother's he wanted to tell you right away. Stars! A SOULmate! But Sans had talked him into waiting, after all; humans weren't as in touch with their SOULs as monsters were, so you would have to learn a bit more. Papyrus had agreed to it, but he had always had some doubt about it." It Pains Me To See Her Like This Brother, Perhaps We Should Tell Her Together. I Know You Thought It Was A Good Idea, But Now She Needs To Know. I Know You Were Only Trying To Wait For The Right Moment." Sans looked over to his younger brother, the sad smile on his face made Papyrus' SOUL ache for his brother. He hated seeing his brother so down, his brother was the best." Brother You Are Such A Romantic. Just Like Those Human Movies!"

Sans chuckled lightly, he knew Papyrus was trying to make him feel better. His brother was so cool, he always saw the good side of everything." heh. thanks bro." 

"Stay With Her Tonight, It Will Help Her SOUL. I Already Did All I Could. Goodnight, Brother." Papyrus stood and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, before leaving for his own room. Sans heard the soft click of your door closing as Papyrus left, he reached his hand out and ran his phalanges through your hair as he watched you sleep. Even in the dark he could see how your eyes had gotten puffy from crying, he could see the exhaustion as you slept and it made him wince. He toed off his converse, and pulled off his parka before climbing into bed with you. Carefully lifting up the comforter so he could slide in, he was careful of his movements - you needed rest, he didn't want to wake you. He wrapped his arm around your middle as he pulled you against his chest, burying his face in the crook of your neck; inhaling your scent. _Fresh ink, the smell before it rains, forget-me-nots._ That's what you smelled like to him, it was so calming and he** loved** it. You started to stir, but Sans was thankful that it was only to get more comfortable in his arms. You nuzzled yourself up against him, wrapping your arm around his as you held it against your chest.

He could hear your SOUL. It wasn't erratic or screaming anymore, it was beginning to sync up to his rhythm and he was thankful for it. He'd have all of tomorrow and the rest of his life to tell you how sorry he was for pushing you into a panic attack. He'd never felt like such a monster until that moment, and he knew he would be regretting it for awhile. It would eat away at him, but for now he was happy to just have you in his arms. His SOUL was calming you. Your SOUL sought out his - your SOULmate's - for comfort. "i'm sorry princess." He mumbled into your hair as the combined thrum of your SOULs lulled him to sleep.


	3. *Is This Allowed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Since the comments came flooding in as soon as I posted chapter 2, I was overwhelmed with inspiration and immediately started working on chapter 3.
> 
> Hope you're ready for a skele-ton on fun my dear readers ;]
> 
> The song used later on in this chapter is Hellbent by Mysterskulls (https://youtu.be/X79sXBYYgIQ)
> 
> *I will not be updating until after December 3rd. I am going home this weekend for Thanksgiving and my family and I will be celebrating my little babybones' first birthday December 1st! Don't worry though, I'm going to be writing down any ideas I get <3

_Pounding. A dull ache._

It was the only clear reminder of the events of last night - this morning - everything came in flashes when a wave of nausea hit. _Was it all a dream? No...I wouldn't feel this much like shit if it was._ You groaned rolling over onto your stomach, hands reaching out for a pillow to pull over your head, but instead of a pillow you grabbed at something hard - something unmistakably bony. “ you awake, kiddo? “ Your mouth felt dry, like it had been stuffed with cotton several hours earlier resulting in all the moisture being nonexistent. Limbs heavy and almost unresponsive you hummed softly in acknowledgment, turning your face to look over at the skeleton that had bunked in your bed." _Penne_ for your thoughts?” You heard him chuckle, the deep timber of his voice did wonders.

Your H/C hair was a wild mess; strands of bangs sticking up in weird directions, it looked every bit like an uncontrollable mass of tangles. Sans could see the exhaustion on your face, you had slept through the night but you still looked like you could go for a few more hours. Even so, he still thought you looked beautiful. He never imagined that telling you that you were his SOULmate would play out like this. It was exactly the opposite of how he wanted it to happen, because now he was just having a **b a d t i m e**. Sans was sitting up, back pressed against your headboard as his navy eye lights looked down at you. He had woken up nearly an hour before you had; just going over all the ways he could explain things to you - rather how he was going to apologize to you.

As he looked down at you, taking in the disheveled mess that was your morning look he couldn't help the way his SOUL swelled with happiness. This wasn't the first time he slept in bed with you, he'd done it a few times the first year of your friendship because his nightmares plagued him every time he slept. You had told him that he was welcome to share your bed whenever he needed it after you had woken up three nights in a row to him screaming and his magic going haywire. You didn't even question his nightmares, you just seemed to know that he would sleep better if he was with you. He assumed it was because your SOUL knew what he needed, even if on a conscious level you didn't. Stars, you didn't even know about SOULmates and already you were perfect for him. " about last night -"

You went to interrupt him, but he held a phalange up to your lips to silence you." no, i need to say this. you need to know why i didn't tell you." The solemn tone in his voice chilled you, and the way his eye lights shrank in size made you a little nervous. You blinked, nodding your head as you moved to sit up; crossing your legs over one another while you looked at Sans." you remember i told you about the underground? about the RESETS and frisk?" His voice was wobbly and he wouldn't look at you, just kept his eye lights on his hands as if they were the most magnificent thing in the world. 

He drew in a breath before continuing," we had gone through so many...even once we reached the surface. i had never met you in any of the previous timelines and the moment i heard your SOUL call out to me that night three years ago...i knew what you were to me." The sound of his voice and the look on his face broke your heart, Sans had always been a very private person when it came to his emotions and you never once pressured him into talking about them. It was obvious that he had gone through things you couldn't even begin to imagine, you had gone through your fair share of bad things too. So you had quickly made it known that he never had to explain it to you if it was too much, you only wanted him to come to you when the thoughts got too overwhelming so that you could help him - like he helped you.

" everytime something good happened...something bad happened and the kid would just RESET. you gotta understand, i was scared. i had found you just in time, what if i confessed we were SOULmates and then something happened and a RESET happened? what if in the next timeline i didn't make it to you fast enough?" Sans started to clench his hands into fists, the sound of his phalanges scraping against bone made you cringe inwardly. You didn't know much about SOULs, but thanks to Gaster you knew the basics. You recognized the way his SOUL was beginning to thrum erratically and it made your own SOUL hum in response to try and calm him - you didn't know that though. He looked like he was about to break and within that moment your body moved on it's own. You crawled over to him, your legs on either side of his lap as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

You wanted to be mad at him. You wanted to give him an _earful_ for keeping this information from you, but you couldn't. Not with the way he spoke about it, not with the way you saw his calm collected facade crumble. He never talked about the Underground much but he did explain a few things to you, especially since you helped him with the machine, he had told you about the RESETS about Frisk, about Chara, Flowey. Every RESET, every new timeline had basically Pavlov's Dogged him into associating happiness with the fear of another RESET. Stars, if you had gone through anything like that...well you didn't want to think about it.

You held his skull against your clavicle, you squeezed him tighter and you felt his hands move from his lap to wrap around your waist to reciprocate the hug. You didn't utter a word when you felt him start to shake, you just held your skelebae as if your life depended on it and let him get it out. "Ssh, Sans, I'm here." You whispered softly against his skull, where his ear would be if he had one. Your hand rubbing small circles into his scapula.

The two of you stayed there for what felt like forever until Sans had calmed himself down - with your help of course. Once you felt him stop shaking you loosened your hold on him and started to lean back, as you moved he let go of you an moved his hands to your hips. With a deft motion of your hands, your nimble fingers moved against his clavicle and up to his mandible." Don't cry my _Vertabae_..." His brow bone furrowed as his fuzzy eye lights looked into your E/C eyes. Blue tears leaked from his sockets and you chewed on your bottom lip - your hands moved from his mandible to his zygomatic bone; thumbing the magic tears away as you started to lean in." I wouldn't hate you for doing what you thought was right, I understand." You were so close now, just inches from his teeth. His zygomatic bone flushed with a light blue not only that- but also San's SOUL started to clench tightly; **in a good way this time**

Stars, his mind was running a mile a minute right now. He hadn't expected this to happen, he had thought you'd yell at him. That you'd still be upset - to be fair, he always assumed the worst when it came to his mistakes. Yet here you were, nestled in his lap as you comforted him while he fell apart. His eye lights were fuzzy, but he saw the way you leaned in an your eyes went lidded. The soft stroke of your fingers against his mandible made him shudder, stars above, your voice - he noticed the moment your tone changed. His phalanges gripped the flesh of your hips a little firmer, but not enough to cause you any pain." I _whale_ always **love you**, I thought you knew..."

_shesaidshelovesmeandsheusedapuntodoitstarsabove_

If you weren't in his lap, seconds away from pressing those gorgeous lips against him he was sure he would have taken a short cut to run an hide from embarrassment; he didn't though. His eye lights were fixed intently on the fullness of your lips. Instead he moved one of his hands up your back, cupping the back of your head as he met you half way, kissing you passionately. 

You had dreamt about this moment - shit you had _fantasized_ about kissing Sans more times than you could count, you just never thought he liked you. You were wrong, oh so very **wrong**. SOULmate. You were his flippin' SOULmate and you were in his lap _andhewasgrabbingyourhipandhislipswereonyours_ \- wait skeletons didn't have lips..? You shrugged off the thought, moving your arms back to their place around his neck. Sans growled low in his throat, his tongue manifesting and swiping at your lower lip, an stars you were all **too** eager to let him in. His tongue raked against yours and you felt your SOUL try and lurch out of your chest, Sans throaty chuckle would've had you rolling your eyes if this were any other time.

His bones rattled from the kiss, his magic sparking from his socket; he needed to calm down before he really lost control. He felt your tongue lick against his fangs and he nearly lost himself, inwardly growling trying to will his magic not to manifest his cock. He hears you mewling, soft little sounds that signal your pleasure and it takes all of his restraint to pull himself away from you. He inhaled a breath - not that he really needed it - and he was hit with the strong scent of your arousal." stars, _princess_." He huffs out an rests his frontal bone against your forehead." you have no idea how long i've wanted to do that."

You chuckled, nuzzling your nose up against his nasal bone with a quiet hum."Oh, I think I do." You felt his hands ghost up and down your back, you both sat in blissful silence.

* * *

Papyrus had woken up earlier that morning and went about his usual routine, except instead of just seeing his father in the kitchen, their _house guests_ were there as well. His edgier counter part was sitting next to his father seemingly going over various paperwork. Papyrus could only assume that it was for their citizenship, they would need it to be able to do anything. His father was always three steps ahead and always prepared, he was so glad to have him back in their lives.

He had wanted to check in on his brother and Y/N, but when he went to knock he could hear Sans asking if you remembered his story of the Underground. As much as Papyrus wanted to be there, he knew that this was something that his brother needed to do, he would have his time with you. He knew that his brother was a complex skeleton, it took a lot for him to talk about the way he was feeling - even with Papyrus. He was so proud of his big brother, finally taking this big step with their shared SOULmate. In his dating manual it had an entire chapter on being open with your DATEmate, an while The Great Papyrus had always made a point to be open with you, he knew that some things may not come as easy to his brother.

"Good Morning Father, Edgier Me. Lazy Me, Other Me." He used his inside voice as he greeted the others, nodding their way as he acknowledged them." Edgy Brother, Small Tyrant Brother, More Active Brother." There were several reciprocated greetings, a few growls, and some unintelligible mumbling as he made his way through the kitchen and to the fridge. Even with the discourse of last night, Papyrus would not let it get in the way of his normal routine; especially since breakfast was the most important meal of the day and everyone must be well fed to get a great start to their day!

"PAPYRUS THAT ACTS LIKE ME, ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE BREAKFAST? MAY I ASSIST?!" His brother's more chipper counter part had come hurrying to his side and he couldn't help but smile. Finally, someone other than himself who appreciated the importance of breakfast, he had already decided he was going to make the most of their new living arrangements, but this had really cemented what a good idea this was.

"Why Of Course! It Is The Most Important Meal And Since Dearest Works Tonight She Will Need A Good Start To The Day!" Papyrus hummed happily as he began gathering the required ingredients, he had breakfast planned out in his head so he didn't really need to sit and think of what he needed. The Great Papyrus always stayed two steps ahead of everything! Some one as great as he just had to.

"OH? THE FAIR MAIDEN WORKS!? WHAT DOES SHE DO?" Blue looked up to his brother's alter with eye lights in the shape of stars.

The small tyrant version of his brother scoffed," YOU ALLOW MY QUEEN TO WORK? SHE SHOULD BE HOME RELAXING AND DOING AS SHE PLEASES!"

"kitten's got a job, eh?"

"nyaheh i bet we could put lil darlin'_ to work_..."

Papyrus' brow bone twitched as he listened to he and his brothers alters go on talking about you, it was more so the last two that made him almost lose his composure. He turned around and his usual smile was gone, replaced with his teeth set in a hard line." I Would Appreciate It If You **Would Not** Speak Of Our SOULmate So Crudely." Several eye lights snapped over towards Papyrus, but before any remarks could be made Gaster spoke up.

"She works because she chooses too, rest assured since coming to the surface, we have more than enough for Starlight to do as she pleases." Gaster looked up from the paperwork he was going over with Edge and made a point to make eye contact with each of the alternates." She may be your _SOULmate_, but she is **my** daughter as well, and none of you will disrespect my daughter in my presence nor in my house. Do I make myself **c l e a r**?" A few of the skeleboys gulped involuntarily, Gaster had snapped his eye lights towards Red.

" uhh...y-yeah, course gaster." Red stuttered over his words, red beads of magic dripping down his skull.

Gaster's serious expression immediately vanished and was replaced with a smile." Wonderful. Now I'm sure Starlight will be down with Sans shortly. Then we can enjoy the magnificent breakfast that the boys are preparing for us. I'm sure you boys are hungry and eager to get this paperwork out of the way." W.D Gaster was the personification of an enigma and his ability to flip back an forth between moods was as astonishing as it was frightening.

"Now, We Will Be Making Pancakes, Eggs, And Bacon! Let Us Begin!" Papyrus turned back towards Blue and began setting everything up, Blue was in charge of whisking the eggs while Papyrus made the pancake mix. A true step in friendship! Making the most important meal of the day together! He had no doubt that he and this version of his brother would be fast friends! Besides, no one could resist the friendship of The Great Papyrus!

* * *

"The humans don't know that there are only three skeletons in the entire monster race, so all of you will have no problem getting your paperwork approved. Monsters have been on the surface for four years now." Every stopped to look over at Gaster like he had grown a second head. He smiled politely as he went on, his floating hands distributing out packets to each of the new skeletons." Monsters have full rights and Equality Laws have been put in place. We can do anything the humans can do; drive, own property, work - you name it." He watched as the all looked through their packets, he noticed a few of them looked confused so he waited. His eye lights glanced towards the foyer when he heard the sound of footsteps, not soon after; you and Sans had made your way into the kitchen." Ah, Starlight, Sans. Good morning."

Sans gave a curt nod to his father before turning an placing a skeleton kiss to the top of your head and moving to the bar to see what Papyrus was cooking." Morning dad." Your voice was soft, you were never as enthusiastic in the morning like Papyrus. Gaster used a set of his floating hands to pull out a chair for you, and you found your self sitting right between the edgy Sans and the Sans-like Papyrus." Thanks. And good morning to all my Skelebaes." At that comment there were several choking sounds, snorts, and one or two scoffs; but they all turned an set their eye lights on you. 

Sans looked like he was about to keel over as he gripped the edge of the bar tightly. Papyrus smiled happily, the Papyrus-like Sans had stars in his eyes as he was visibly vibrating with happiness. Red had a hungry look in his eyes as he moved to set his arm around the back of your chair, giving a wink. Edge looked ready to kill, Black couldn't help but be smug. Stretch smirked, but he was cautious. An Mutt, well Mutt was just as bad as Red, he leaned his elbows on the table, resting his skull in his hands as he used his purple tongue to lick across his fangs - did I mention that he kept eye contact with you the entire time he did that?

Gaster just snorted an shook his head, silently surveying the scene in front of him an waiting to see if he needed to step in and break up another fight. Papyrus and Blue had gone back to finish preparing breakfast, seemingly ignorant of what was happening behind them. Sans wasn't though, no he was still holding onto the edge of the bar top with a vice grip; trying to reign in his instincts.

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE TWENTY FOUR HOURS AN YOU'VE DISCOVERED WE ARE YOUR SOULMATES, AND YOU ARE JUST OKAY WITH IT!?" The edgy Papyrus all but screeched at you, making you wince at the pitch.

"heh, ain't it nice'ta have such a understandin' mate?" Red looked at you, flashing his gold fang in a smile. Stars, the things those fangs made you feel was unreal...

"hm, ain'tcha gonna be more cautious there, honey? you don't know us. or what kind of world we come from.." The lazy Papyrus tilted his head as he looked at you, you shivered when you felt your sins crawling up your back. Had you not known any better you would've chalked it up to getting a chill....but you knew what had happened. He had performed a **CHECK**. You rolled your eyes and huffed, the look that washed over his face was cold.

  
**Y/N**  
**LV 6**  
**HP 100/100**  
**AT 7**  
**EXP 0**  
**DF 10**

_ **" finally feels safe and happy."** _

  
The looks that Black and Mutt were giving you were down right **sinful**, there was just something about those two versions of your skeleton boys that made your skin crawl...but in a good way - a **very** good way. You didn't miss the way the purple Papyrus brought his index and middle finger up to his teeth, spreading them as he made a licking motion between them. Nor the way Black looked at you like he wanted to have you at his feet like a **dog**. You squeaked loudly, which made Red and a few others start chuckling.

" looks like kitten'er is flustered easily, dont'cha worry babydoll," Red leaned in a little closer to you, nuzzling his nasal bone against your hair, growling deep in his throat. " daddy likes it." Before your Sans could turn around and vault over the table at Red, you choked on your own spit, your eyes going wide and your face going flush. You scooted your chair back with such force that the legs made an awful sound as they scraped against the floor." _Aight, Ima head out._" You grabbed the arm rests of the chair as you started to get up, but were stopped when you heard Papyrus' and Blue's voices calling out that breakfast was ready.

"MAIDEN WE HAVE PREPARED BREAKFAST FOR YOU! THIS WORLDS PAPYRUS SAID THAT YOU WORK THIS EVENING AND YOU NEED ALL THE ENERGY!" You inwardly cringed as you sat back down, scooting your chair back up to the table. He looked too cute with his bandanna around his neck, eye lights in the shape of literal stars as he set a plate full of food down in front of you. Whatever gods existed were surely taken immense pleasure in torturing you." Oh..y-yeah he's r-right. I do have work tonight....should eat. Need energy.." Your word to mouth section of your brain was failing because of how flustered you were, so instead of trying to talk you just started shoveling food into your mouth.

The alternate Sans hummed in approval at the enthusiastic way his SOULmate started eating what **he** had prepared for her. Something about providing for you and seeing you graciously eat what he provided made his SOUL thrum in happiness. He moved to sit next to his brother as the rest of the skeletons made a break to get breakfast. One everyone was seated again, your Sans had made a point to take the seat directly in front of you so he could keep a socket on his red double; which made Red scoff.

"To answer your question edgy Papyrus, yes. I am okay with it." The look he gave you would've made you laugh if you weren't so focused on drowning your pancakes in syrup. Your tongue peaked out of your mouth, licking over your lips as you eyed the sugary goodness. You missed the way the purple Papyrus looked at you, inverted hearts in his sockets. Your ears picked up the edgy Papyrus saying something along the lines of '**_HUMAN, ARE YOU STUPID!? DO YOU HAVE NO SELF PRESERVATION!?_**' Your eyes flicked up as you saw the purple Papyrus motioning for the syrup you were hoarding, so you sighed as you reluctantly passed it over to him. You stabbed at your drowned pancake an managed to get a good chunk on your fork, you looked up an made eye contact with the Edgy boy; you opened your mouth wide, shoving the entire piece into your mouth, chewed a few times then swallowed all while maintaining eye contact. You almost laughed at the disgruntled noise he made." Do you want salt with your answer or...?"

Which of course went right over his head err skull, an he went off asking about why he would need table salt to go with your answer. Gaster shook his skull, laughing under his breath as he looked over some papers. A few of the other skeletons grinned an laughed." What I meant, _Edgy boi_, was all of you are versions of **my** Sans and Papyrus who are my SOULmates. Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" You looked away from him to dip your bacon into the excess syrup dripping off of your pancakes, and popped it into your mouth with a satisfying _crunch_. "Are you saying that because your timeline isn't like ours?" You heard the clatter of silverware being dropped as you made eye contact with Edgy Papyrus an slowly looked from him, to the purple versions, and then to Red. You sighed shaking your head," I don't know what went on for any of you. But I look at you and I can obviously see things were **very** different from this world. I mean shit, you and your brother look like you could snap my neck without a second thought." You didn't miss the way Red cringed at that," As much as I_ love_ being choked until I see spots, please don't actually snap my neck." You vaguely heard your Sans spit out his ketchup.

"And those two." You nodded your head over towards the purple brothers before continuing." They give off that same vibe. You may think I am some _stupid_" Edge winced," human, filth. But you don't know me at all. People do bad things in order to survive, should I be scared of you - any of you - for having to do what it took to survive? You may not be from this universe, but you are still **my** SOULmate Papyrus...just as is your brother. An the other four versions of you and him at this table." You pulled your lower lip in between your teeth as you started to chew at it, you weren't sure what sort of reaction your little confession was going to induce, but you weren't scared. You knew you were safe here, with them. All of them.

The edgy Papyrus just looked at you, his eye lights had gone a little wide and he was amazed at the way his SOUL started to hum in chest. No one had the gall to talk back to him with such sass, an if they did - well they were dusted on sight. You had called him by **his** name, and the sound of his name coming from your lips was like music to him. He set his teeth in a hard line as he looked at you, then to his brother. He noticed then how observant you were for a human, but you were their SOULmate it only made sense for you to be as perceptive as you were. He would be a fool if he didn't **CHECK** you the moment he was pulled into this universe, your stats told a story - but not the full story.

* * *

"Well, now that we have gotten that out of the way. I think we need to get to the more important things at hand." Gaster's floating hands held up one of the blank packets he had handed out earlier." Please do your best to complete these so that I may bring them to the embassy, they are essential in getting you all IDs and making sure you have all of your rights. Ah, also we need to discuss the issue of names..." All at once, the skeletons started talking.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!"

"AS I AM THE MALEFICENT SANS!"

  
You whistled out lowly, sitting back" Big yikes, they are not gonna be happy about not getting to keep their names, huh?" You spoke to no one in particular, more to yourself than anything, but as Red moved his arm to rest on the back of your chair, his phalanges playing with your hair he chuckled." heh, yeah don't think'ta boss is gonna like that." Your lips pursed together you brow furrowed as you looked down the table at Gaster who looked like he was a millisecond away from snapping.

"Hey why don't they just use nicknames! Officially they use the nicknames, but ya'know I can always just call y'all by your names in private." There. You said it and they were thinking about it. It was probably the easiest solution, because you could already tell that there was bound to be a shouting match over their names, at least for a few of them. Gaster perked up an gave you a thoughtful look, smiling softly as he nodded." Ah, good idea Starlight!"

"AND WHAT WILL WE BE CALLED!?" The purple Sans snarked out as he looked over at you. Honestly maybe you were just trying to push his buttons because you couldn't help the next words that came from your mouth." Oh, I dunno. Maybe you could be _The Tiny Tyrant_." You batted your eyelashes at him, giving him a coy smile - several skeletons snorted and you saw the way his permagrin went tight and his brow bone twitched

"Oh, I See. Seems That You Are A Brat. Don't Worry" Black leaned over the table, his eye lights boring into your E/C orbs," I Know Just **How To Handle You.**" _It_ _was in that moment you knew, you fucked up._ If this was an anime, you were sure that you'd have one of those huge anime sweat drops on the side of your head right now. You made a soft squeak as you looked away from him, hoping he wouldn't see how flustered that comment had made you. Oh how you were wrong - Black **knew** in fact, he could **smell** the effect it had on you. Oh his little SOULmate was going to be in for it, he needed to teach you how a _good girl_ behaves for their **master**.

"Well, I Think The Names Will Be A Good Solution. Perhaps Something Less Provoking Dearest?" Papyrus looked over to you with a smile, and you almost felt bad for trying to goad the purple Sans into a fit - keyword almost.

"I mean, in my head I've already given them nicknames. I've been calling the Hot Topic versions Red, and Edge. Ya'know cause that Papyrus is an _Edgy Boi_." You heard several groans and a few chuckles, along with '_that was awful, but nice try honey_.' Still, you smiled when you saw the edgy versions writing down the names you had given them.

  
You looked purple Sans right in his eye lights," I've been calling you Black, because well, you've got that whole aesthetic going on...an you..." Your eyes shifted towards his Papyrus, you gulped when you saw his fanged grin" Well, uh -" He held up his hand to cut you off, chuckling as he did so." s'okay darlin' er'one calls me mutt." Your eyes flicked down to his collar, watching as his phalanges thumbed the D-ring of it. _oh my god, do I have a collar kink now?_ you thought back to last night when Red mentioned collaring you and you almost died on the spot. _okay, yeah...guess I do. Huh learn something new everyday, I guess_

  
"an what about us, honeybee?" The lazy Papyrus turned his skull towards you, a sucker between his teeth while orange eye lights seemed to gaze into your SOUL. His cold look from earlier was gone, but it didn't matter...you still felt like he didn't like you, which made you sad...he was your SOULmate, what could you have done to get that reaction out of him?"Oh, uhm well for your brother I was thinking Blue, ya'know just kinda fits him. An you, well you're really tall so maybe Stretch?"

"heh, that ones a _stretch_ don't'cha think, honey?" You couldn't help it when you started to laugh, you covered your mouth with your hand shaking your head."BROTHER WHY WOULD YOU RUIN THIS TIME WITH PUNS! DON'T CORRUPT OUR SOULMATE WITH YOUR BAD HUMOR." Stretch lazily turned towards his brother, his teeth quirked up into a grin; he rolled the sucker stem between them.

  
"guess you could say" Your Sans spoke up next

"SANS **NO**" Followed by your Papyrus

"sans **yes**" Why was Red chiming in!?

  
"that he didn't think that was very _humerus_, ayeee" Papyrus threw his hands up and let out a loud GAH. While Edge and Black rolled their eye lights, mumbling about how now they'd have to put up with more terrible puns. Meanwhile, Red had started laughing so hard, magic leaked from his sockets. You couldn't stop yourself from joining in on the fun, because honestly; you could be just as bad as Sans. Sans and Stretch looked at each other and shot some finger guns. Gaster was trying his hardest not to join in with the laughing. Maybe this situation wasn't so bad after all. Sure, there would be ups and downs, but you were sure that you and the guys could work through whatever would happen.

  
"WHILE THIS IS ALL WELL AND GOOD, HOW WILL WE GET MONEY." Edge was the first to break through the laughter, followed by several hums in agreement from the other skeletons. It wasn't like any of them had time to prepare for this impromptu trip to the alpha timeline, Edge had a good point...they couldn't all live off of the trios gold, even if it was possible. Monster's preferred to provide for themselves, even if they were a kind species."Oh!" You didn't realize how loudly you shouted until you noticed several of the brothers jump,"Heh, sorry, but what about that thingy?"

"uhh, thingy..? could ya be more specific there, kitten?" Red, as well as the others, looked at you in confusion, which was understandable since you didn't elaborate worth shit. Papyrus looked at you like he trying to piece together a puzzle, Edge looked at you like you were stupid. Sans just laughed shaking his head as he started sipping on ketchup." she's talking about the inter dimensional storage container, assuming you all stored your gold there like we did, it should still be there and you can go an convert it to human currency after you get your paperwork done."

You smiled brightly across the table at Sans, nodding your head enthusiastically." Yes! That thing! Sorry, I'm really not big on all these sciencey terms..." Sans smiled at you proudly, he knew you weren't much into science, but since coming to live with he and his brother you picked up bits and pieces. You didn't know enough to really do anything, but you knew a few things. Red reached his hand up and gave you a soft pat on the head, mumbling '_good job _' while Edge and Black nodded. The next hour was spent getting all the boys up to date with how things worked on the surface, and you had all too much fun helping Gaster get them set up with cellphones; cellphones meant social media, and social media meant memes.

* * *

"Oh! An Snapchat is pretty cool! You can send little pictures and videos, they have filters, it's pretty neat when you don't wanna text or call someone. Just send them a picture of anything." Apparently you were in your element when it came to social media and memes, you were twenty-three so it was practically apart of who you were at this point. So Gaster left you with the task of helping out the boys, he excused himself and Sans as they went down to the lab to see what damage had been done to the machine.

"pictures of anything, eh?" Red looked at you, a lecherous gleam in his eye lights and you couldn't help but chuckle. You made a point to clarify that yes, you meant pictures of anything, but unsolicited dick pics were not something that anyone enjoyed.

" whatta bout you, babydoll?" 

"mm, betcha darlin' over there has some interestin' tastes."

Stars, you were sure that Red and Mutt were going to kill you. Death by too much flirting, what a way to go. Edge and Black seemed to have gotten the hang of their phones rather quickly, and began doing their own thing as they both spoke with Papyrus. Meanwhile, you were left with helping Red, Stretch, Mutt, and Blue.

Red and Mutt had managed to fluster you every chance they got, an while you enjoyed it, you thought it was high time you showed them that you could play this game too; Of course Red was much closer to you, so he was your first victim. You looked up at him, pushing your bangs from your eyes as you leaned forward a little."To be honest..." You lowered your voice a little, letting your tongue glide over your lower lip. The way Red looked at you was too good, even if he looked like he wanted to eat you. " I'm much more interested in what you enjoy, **Red**. " You made sure to add emphasis on his name, purring out the r, an reached your hand up to hook your finger in the D-ring on his spiked collar, tugging on it. His eye lights all but vanished '_Heh gotcha, bitch _' and without a word he took a shortcut out of the kitchen.

You couldn't help the way you laughed, a real hearty laugh that had you clutching your stomach. An the rest of the boys looked at you smiling, some even laughing with you.

"ohh, you got him good honey." Stretch chimed in.

"SEEMS MY BROTHER MIGHT HAVE MET HIS MATCH." Edge hummed in satisfaction

"OH, BUT WHAT **DO** YOU LIKE, FAIR MAIDEN?" Blue looked over at you, elbow on the table as he propped his skull on his hand. The smirk he was giving you should have been illegal, how can someone who looked so innocent sound that **that**. You gulped realizing that now the attention was back on you - well Stretch, Blue, and Mutt's attention - the others went back to whatever it was they were doing. _Oh stars, don't tell me he's just using that innocent facade to throw people off_.... If he was, then you were really in for it now.

  
You cleared your throat trying to think of any way to get out of this conversation, because that was the last thing you wanted to get into - while you were surrounded by your SOULmates. Thankfully, Papyrus seemed to sense your inner turmoil as he called out to you." DEAREST, AREN'T YOU PERFORMING FOR METTATON TONIGHT? YOU NEVER TOLD US WHAT YOU WOULD BE DOING!" Papyus was a gift, a true gift and there was never a moment you didn't thank your lucky stars that he was in your life. He truly was your saving grace when it came to getting out of awkward situations.

  
" OH? MAIDEN WHAT DO YOU DO? DANCE? SING? WHO IS METTATON?!"

"i think that's their version of napstaton bro."

"WELL OF COURSE MY QUEEN WOULD WORK WITH THE EQUIVALENT TO NAPSTATON, SHE HAS TASTE."

" mm, what'cha gonna do fer us lil darlin'?"

" HAVE YOU NO SELF RESTRAINT YOU MONGREL?"

Papyrus gave you a warm smile, and you mouthed a silent 'thank you' his way. The boys questions all came in at once and you smiled, patiently waiting for them to stop talking over each other before you answered them. "Well I do a little of both, but I think tonight I'm singing. I don't work for him per say, he just likes having me come an perform at his club, so it's not my real job. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having everyone come tonight, Metta always **loves** big crowds." The boys looked at you intently as you explained, Blue looked at you with amazement. Black looked proud, his SOULmate must be truly talented to be working alongside this world's Napstaton.

"hm, sounds like ya got some talent, honeybee." Stretch mused. He rolled the stem of his sucker between his teeth, giving you a lazy wink. He leaned back in his chair, hands in his hoodie pocket an stretched his legs out. He was being friendly, sure - he wasn't going to be outwardly cruel to his SOULmate, but that didn't mean he still wasn't cautious. When he performed the CHECK earlier, he nearly choked - well if he could he would've. For a human, your LV was high even if you had no EXP it was still concerning for him; maybe not for the other two versions of he and his brother, because they looked like they came from a place where it was kill or be killed. But regardless of being SOULMates or not - if he needed to protect his brother from you, he would. His brother could hate him all he wanted for it, but he wasn't about to lose Blue again. Stretch had mulled over how to bring up your LV, but he decided that he would do that when the two of you got a moment alone, and he would make sure that happened soon.

"Speaking of tonight, I need to go and practice." You stood up from your seat, a few of the boys nodded in your direction, wishing you luck with your practice. You grabbed your plate and walked it over to Papyrus as he was washing the dishes, he thanked you an you pulled him to your level by his scarf to plant a small kiss on his temporal bone; the orange flush of magic that covered his skull was all too cute. You thanked him for breakfast, but before going up stairs you looked back to the rag tag group at the table. You noticed that Black and Edge were still going over the packets that Gaster had given them, and Blue was already busy talking with Papyrus. Your eyes fell on Stretch and Mutt," The two of you can come with, might be more entertaining than sitting here doing nothing." The two looked over at each other, you didn't miss the way they shared a grin before walking over to you.

" lead the way, honeybee." Stretch tilted his skull looking down at you, an Mutt came up at your side wrapping his arm around your shoulders. A part of you was happy that they seemed to be okay with having a human SOULMate, but apart of you was worried that they were just putting on an act. You lost yourself in those thoughts before you felt someone nuzzling their nasal bone into the crook of your neck, an someone intertwining their phalanges with your fingers.

" why so sad, darlin'? c'mon, show yer mutt that pretty lil voice o'yers." His deep,raspy voice pulled you from your thoughts, his breath was hot against your neck and it made a chill run up your spine. You glanced to your left and noticed Stretch staring down at you, lidded eyes an a quirked up brown bone. He had his phalanges intertwined with your fingers an he squeezed your hand a little. These two were trouble, you just knew it. The knowing look they gave each other a few moments ago should've been a massive red flag - so why were you so eager to see what kind of trouble they could cause? You were SOULmates to eight skeletons and you were either the luckiest girl alive or - no scratch that, you were the luckiest girl alive.

* * *

After a **painfully** long and sexual tension filled trip up two flights of stairs you had finally made it to your studio room with your two skelebois. You had explained to them that once Mettaton had decided to teach you to dance an help with your singing, Gaster had designed this room so you could do your practicing at home instead of having to go to Mettaton. It wasn't that you didn't like Mettaton, he was just a little too much for you. You enjoyed being around him in small doses, an Gaster understood that more than anyone. So he built you your own little haven. Of course it ended up being more than just a small studio to practice your singing, you wrote songs there, you did all of your commissions in there. When you just wanted a day to yourself you came to this room and would just veg out on the couch.

It was maybe a little bigger than your own room; Gaster made sure that you were able to be comfortable and not feel cramped while you were working. Inside had a couch, beanbag, a pretty sweet 60" inch flat screen; along with your desk and computer where you did all of your commissions, an the equipment you needed to rehearse and write songs." So this is my little haven when I need to escape reality. Uhh, I've got snacks in the mini fridge - monster and human. There's an Xbox and a Switch if either of you like video games, I also don't mind if either of you smoke in here." The two boys looked at each other then around the room as you ushered them in, they didn't waste any time in making themselves at home. Stretch plopped himself in the beanbag while Mutt grabbed two controllers for the Switch;passing one to Stretch. Mutt perched himself on the couch, legs crossed over one another.

It made your SOUL hum with happiness as you watched your boys making themselves at home, you let out a contented sigh an went about pulling up your email, Mettaton always sent you a full set list so you could practice. As you leaned over your desk to read through the list of songs, you hummed quietly when you noticed that you knew every song by heart. Meanwhile, violet eye lights were staring straight at you - well more specifically at your ass. He leaned over the arm of the couch, smacking Stretch in the sternum. "eh..?" Stretch glared up at Mutt until he followed the other skeleton's eye lights and his jaw nearly dropped.

The monster gods have truly blessed him, he silently prayed his thanks to them as his eye lights took in the glorious image that was your perfect, heart shaped ass. The boys growled low in their throats, subtle enough that you didn't hear it; Mutt ran his indigo tongue over his fangs while Stretch nearly bit the stem of his sucker clean in half. Both boys' eye lights were perfect inverted hearts. They wanted to send a thank you card to whoever let you purchase the sleep shorts you were currently wearing, because they hugged the curves of your ass perfectly and were short enough that your cheeks peaked out. Mutt looked over at Stretch, an Stretch looked back at him; each had the same line of thought. **10/10 would bang**.

"Hm, looks like I already know all the songs. I'll just put something on so we can chill, maybe we can play a game?" Your eyes were on your screen which left you completely ignorant of the two skelebois behind you while you scrolled through your song list for something to play. You clicked on one of your favorites and swayed your hips a little as it began to play.

  
"sure thing, honeybee..."

"oh darlin', **we** have a **game **in mind ya might like..."

>   
_" I've been hellbent, baby_
> 
> _ Hellbent on loving you_
> 
> _All day long_
> 
> _Hellbent on drugs"_

They moved in sync, like this was something they had practiced before hand, Stretch leaned up against your desk while Mutt came up behind you, his hands coming up and grabbing two handfuls of your ass. He buried his nasal bone into the back of your neck, inhaling your scent; molasses and toffee, that's what you smelled like to him an he couldn't fight the hungry growl that escaped his throat."G-guys..?" You stuttered out, digging your nails into the wooden top of your desk. You looked up to Stretch and almost squeaked when you saw the hungry way he was looking down at you, he reached his hand out grasping your chin and tilting it up, a red flush covered your cheeks almost immediately." such an interestin' song, you tryna tell us something, honey?" It should be a sin the way his voice sounded, he purred out that words in just the _right_ way and it had your brain short-circuiting.

  
Stretch stroked your lower lip with his thumb, he knew he had you right where they wanted you. When you came down for breakfast this morning he smelt your arousal, no doubt thanks to that classic version of his brother. Red and Mutt kept getting you flustered at the table and that sweet scent of yours just got stronger, honestly it was rude for those three to get you so riled and not do a thing about it. He may have his reservations about you, but you were still his SOULmate, and what kind of mate would he be if he didn't help you out?" what'sa matter Y/N? _skeleton_ got your tongue?"

> _"Cause they turn you on_
> 
> _Don't know what else to do_
> 
> _Mmm, I've been hellbent, baby_
> 
> _Hellbent on making you love me too"_

  
You tried to think clearly, you really did, but the way Stretch was talking to you an the way Mutt was beginning to nip at your collar bone was making you dizzy. You could either **A**. Stop this fantasy from happening or **B**. Just let these two grade A skeleton hotties do what they wanted. You were a smart girl, you obviously chose option B because you loved yourself. Your eyes were lidded, clouded over with lust as you looked into Stretch's orange eye lights your tongue darted from your mouth, swiping over his thumb before pulling it into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around the bones, rubbing against the joints. Sure you got flustered easily, but you had waited four years for some hot skeleton action, who were you to deny your urges?

The sucker stem between Stretch's teeth snapped in half as his jaw clicked shut, he growled loudly as he leaned down to your level. Mutt stopped lavishing your neck with attention and started to chuckle darkly, his nasal bone brushed against your ear, his hot breath making you tingle." why don't we show lil darlin' here a **g o o d t i m e.**"

* * *

Stretch took a short cut to the couch while Mutt scooped you up, tossing you to his orange counter part. Stretch captured your wrists in each of his hands - quickly turning you around so that your back was pressed against his ribcage. He bent his legs as to cage you in, while doing so he leaned down; his tongue manifested and he licked the shell of your ear just before tugging on your earlobe with his teeth. The entire experience had you shaking, you almost forgot Mutt was there - _almost_

While Stretch was busy making you lose all coherent thought Mutt just stood there an watched you falling apart in his counterparts arms. His eye lights were fuzzy, his sockets looked lidded and even though he didn't need to breathe, he was panting. The moment your E/C eyes looked up towards him he couldn't help but grin hungrily, the way you looked right now; flustered and wide eyed. It had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen. He noticed the way your lips parted as you started to pant, he loved it. He made a show of taking his parka off, letting it fall from his shoulders and down his arms slowly before it fell on the floor with a gentle _thud_. His black tank against his ivory bones was a sharp contrast, and you didn't miss the way his ribs peaked out from the collar of it. You noticed his form was slimmer than Papyrus', his magic gave him a more athletic form and stars, you weren't complaining.

>   
_"Even tho now I have lots to do_
> 
> _I don't know give a damn, mmm "_

  
After shedding his jacket, Mutt stalked over towards you and Stretch. The tag on his collar clanking against his thoracic vertebra with every step until he was kneeling onto the couch, crawling up to be face to face with you. Your breath hitched, having him so close to you made you go dizzy - or maybe it was because Stretch was sucking at the skin of your neck, either way both of them drove you crazy. His teeth ghosted over your lips and you could feel the warmth of his breath," if ya really want us to stop, all ya gotta do is say it darlin'" Stretch pulled away from your neck, nuzzling his nasal bone against your hair, he released your wrists and moved his hands to your hips. His phalanges deftly moved up under your shirt and he started to stroke your sides, slowly moving up to cup your breasts.

"mm we won't do anything you don't want us to, honey." Stretch's voice was deep, husky. It made you want to rub your thighs together, but you couldn't since Mutt was in between your legs.

> _"I've been hellbent, baby_
> 
> _(Been hellbent, baby)_
> 
> _Since too long, baby_
> 
> _(Since too long, baby)"_

"alls ya gotta do is say the word." Mutt's teeth were just barely touching your lips, he used his tongue to trace over your lower lip.

"or don't." Stretch chimed in to add on to Mutt's sentence and you honestly thought you were about to die from all of this teasing. Stars, you didn't care what the hell they did to you so long as they just fucking did it - whatever it was. No, you knew what it was. You were - hopefully - about to have the time of your life with not one, but **two** of your vertebaes. They had already gotten you to a flustered mess, so how could you stop them when they so obviously wanted to please you? "Please..." You whimpered, and that was all the boys needed.

Stretch had pushed your shirt up and over your breasts; one hand kneading your left breast and with the other he was rolling your nipple in between his thumb and distal, effectively making you mewl in pleasure. Your back arched and you leaned your head back against his clavicle, your hands found purchase on the exposed part of his femur and you squeezed gently. Stretch was already panting heavily, he could feel his magic sparking as his bones began to rattle. Those sweet sounds you were making were delicious, he leaned his skull down, capturing your mouth in a searing kiss; nipping your bottom lip with his teeth and running his tongue over it. Without resistance you opened your mouth to him, swirling your tongue around his.

> _"My eyes wide shut_
> 
> _(My eyes wide shut)"_

  
While Stretch was busy Mutt decided that there was something else he wanted a taste of - dipping his tongue into the flesh of your exposed collarbone he savored the taste of your skin, nipping at the protruding bone. His hands moved to your thighs, squeezing the plush flesh; stars you felt so good against his bones. He wanted to memorize every inch of you. As he lavished your collarbone with attention, nipping and sucking, he pushed your thighs together and his hands crept up to the waistband of your sleep shorts, he wasted no time in pulling them down. Lifting your legs as he pulled them up. Fuck, his little SOULmate had gorgeous legs. Legs for fucking days. He thought about how good they'd look over his shoulders...in fact, he shouldn't think about it, he should just do it.

He pulled away from your neck, throwing your shorts to the floor as he rested your legs up against his clavicle. His phalanges wrapped around your ankle and he pressed a skeleton kiss against it. Stretch tweaked your nipple between his phalanges a little harder and you cried out into his mouth, you rubbed your thighs together to create friction; heat was pooling in your abdomen and your body felt like it was on fire. Mutt chuckled against your flesh, he slowly moved his hand down your leg, licking and kissing at your skin as he did so. He nestled himself between your legs, laying flat on his stomach, elbows propping himself up as he hooked your left leg over his shoulder. He was holding your right leg just above the back of your knee; his tongue licking down your calf to you inner thigh, once he reached there he nipped at the plush flesh and left open mouth kisses against the spot he nipped at."Hnn.." You mewled into Stretch's mouth again, writhing under his touch and the feel of Mutt's tongue, you wrapped your fingers around Stretch's femur and started to rake your nails against the bone and that made him pull away from you and growl.

" little tease..." He pulled away from your kiss, a string of saliva between the two of you. His mouth was slightly agape, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted; a deep orange flush covering his skull."You two are the ones teasing me..." Your kiss swollen lips made the perfect little pout, your glassy eyes were almost completely over taken by your blown pupils. It wasn't just Stretch's eye lights on you, but Mutt's too. An in that moment both boys had the same thought; You are perfect. Stretch gave both of your breasts a firm squeeze, before he went back to tugging at your nipples.

>   
_"_ _And I feel your touch_
> 
> _(And I feel your touch)"_

  
" don't like a lil bit of foreplay, darlin'? just sit back, let us take care'a'ya." If your scent was strong before, it was down right intoxicating now. His counterpart had worked you up so much so that the scent of your arousal was overpowering. So sweet, you smelt so **fucking good**. He felt his magic pooling in his pelvis and he didn't even care to will it away. Seeing you squirming and mewling gave him a sick satisfaction, an while he would **love** to see you _begging_...that could come at another time. He loosened his grip on your leg and moved to prop it up over his clavicle, but he felt Stretch grabbing your legs, and hooking them over his femurs. Orange eye lights met violet ones in a silent understanding. Stretch had your legs efficiently propped open for his double, and the grin that was on Mutt's face was down right **wicked**

Mutt ran his hands down the underside of your thighs, raking the sharp tips of his phalanges against your flesh. He moved, cupping your ass and giving it a firm squeeze as he leaned down into the valley of your thighs, you moaned as his tongue licked up your slit; mewling out when the ball of his tongue ring flicked over your clit, the metal cool against the sensitive bundle of nerves sent a spark through you. _Stars, how did skeletons have tongues...how the fuck did they even have piercings!?_

They were both working you up in the most delicious ways; Stretch moved one of his hands up the valley of your breasts, your skin was on fire and his bones were like ice. You felt the bones of his hand against your throat as he gave a light squeeze, tilting your head to the side as he licked up the side of your neck.

>   
_"_ _Oh, I'll turn you on_
> 
> _(I'll turn you on)"_

  
You cried out, lewd noises leaving your throat - thanking the starts that your little safe haven was sound proofed - because you didn't want to keep quiet. Mutt lapped at your juices like he was a hungry dog and you were his tall glass of water; delving his tongue in and stroking all the right places. One of the many perks of being a monster - a skeleton monster - was that he could change the size, length, _girth_ of whatever magical appendage he conjured up. So he considered it a job well done when his long tongue stroked against your inner walls, the ball of his ring rubbing against the rigid patch of flesh that had you seeing stars and babbling."Stars, **fuck**...yes. Mutt, there!." His SOUL thrummed against his sternum violently.

Stretch growled against your throat, nipping at the flushed skin."you take the pleasure so well, honeybee." He raked the points of his phalanges down your breast, rolling the nipple under his thumb just before he pinched it. The hand at your throat squeezed a little tighter, the way you wheezed when you spoke had his magic pooling in his pelvis; he ground his hips against you and you felt something distinctly **hard** rubbing against your lower back. Meanwhile; Mutt was gripping your ass with such force that you almost positive you were going to have bruises in the shape of his phalanges.

Mutt dragged one of his hands from your ass, leaving red marks to mar your skin, and used it to part your outer lips, the fleshy pink surrounding your clit was covered in your juices. He blew on it, and the cool contact sent a rush of electricity up your spine that had you whining."ya taste so fucking **good** darlin', gonna eat you up until yer beggin' for me to stop." And he buried his skull between your thighs, ravaging you with his expert tongue as you keened out while bucking up against his face. You tried to pull your knees together, but Stretch had you firmly locked in place. You were dissolving into pleasure, fire pooling into your lower abdomen. It was like a spring coiling tightly, and it was seconds away from snapping." Fuck. Shit, Stars **there**. OhsweetlordMuttthere! Yesyesyesyes **YES**." Mutt moved his thumb, circling it around your clit as he applied pressure, rolling it between his thumb and index finger; the rippling effect that came after had both boys growling in satisfaction at the sound of your pleasure." Gonna cum, gonna - **holy fucking stars** !!"

>   
_"_ _You make me strong_
> 
> _(You make me strong)"_

  
Stretch was shamelessly rutting against the swell of your ass, desperately trying to get whatever friction he could. He could feel the excess magic dripping from his ribs, the smell of your impending orgasm was driving him wild. The entire room was laden with the heavy scent of your arousal; sweet, like caramel. It was driving him wild. Mutt ate your pussy like it was his last meal, and the moment he used his tongue to roll over your g-spot he growled against you; You screamed out your release, your walls clenched around his tongue as a wave of pleasure hit you, releasing a rush of liquid; You grabbed onto Stretch's hoodie sleeves so tightly you thought you might rip through them, your back arched off of his ribcage and you tossed your head back further against his clavicle.

Whatever was holding you together shattered and it felt like time was slowing down, letting you bask in the wondrous feeling that was probably the best fucking orgasm you had ever had in your life. Mutt drew your orgasm out, lapping lazily at your juices as you came down from your high. All the merciless rutting Stretch had done against you, had him cumming in his pants as you hit your peak like a horny teenager; He groaned against your skin, clenching his teeth together with an audible _clack _ to avoid sinking his fangs into you.

> _"_ _Said all I need is_
> 
> _All I need is"_

"heh, i knew you had the voice of an angel..." Mutt crawled up your torso, licking up the sheen of sweat that covered your skin; once he reached your face you captured your lips in a kiss, rolling his tongue against yours, letting you taste yourself. You were completely blissed out, your chest heaved in time with your panting, your vision was a little bleary and you tried your best to lean into Mutt's kiss. He chuckled against your lips, leaning his forehead against yours. Stretch's eye lights were perfect inverted hearts due to his post orgasmic state, he dropped his head to nuzzle his mandible against your hair.

"you did so good, honeybee."

"heh, yeah. why don't you rest up before your show tonight, darlin'. don't'cha worry bout us...that can come later."

Honestly, that was all the temptation you needed to take a nap. You felt Stretch wrap his arms around you while Mutt was adjusting your legs into a more comfortable position as he laid his head against your stomach, he pulled your right leg over the arch of his pelvis. Stretch had the leg closest to the back of the couch bent, while the other hung off the couch to give Mutt and you enough room to be comfortable. A blanket engulfed in orange magic floated over the three of you, gently placing it on top of the skele-human-skele sandwich. The light switched off and the three of you fell into a peaceful nap.

> _"All I need is you."_


	4. f r a c t u r e d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is finally here! Thank you for your patience~  
Reader's Song & Choreography: I Am A Good Girl by Christina Aguilera(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDPR5EoYqOs).
> 
> And to everyone who joined my discord server, it's nice to have you! If you haven't come join (https://discord.gg/h9aG4Nq)  
A big thank you to FrenziedPen for giving me the inspiration for the performance in this chapter, please check out her work!  
Survive. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475429)  
All The Stars (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304805/chapters/48136471)  
An a huge thanks to lollipopkitten93 for beta reading this chapter and giving me some tips~  
If you haven't read her fic A Skele-ton of Fun please check it out! It's amazing~  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814893/chapters/46916269  


When you woke up you were vaguely aware of the lack of skeletal limbs wrapped around you, but you were too comfy cozy to really care. You burrowed further into the fluffy blanket that was draped over you, turning into the couch to return to your nap. Unfortunately your encore wasn't meant to be because as soon as you closed your eyes your phone started to go off.

_Ping._

_Ping._

_Ping._

You suddenly regretted ever giving someone your number, your sleep was to be forever interrupted. You were star crossed lovers, simply not meant to be. A tragic love story with no happy ending...with a heavy sigh you rolled over, reaching out to the coffee table to grab your phone. You swiped your thumb over the screen to wake it up, your brows furrowing when you looked at the screen.

  
New message from **Unknown**  
New message from **Unknown**  
New message from **Unknown**  
New message from **RoboBabe <3** (**40**)  
Missed call from **RoboBabe <3 **(**20**)

  
"Huh...?" You hovered your thumb over the first unknown notification and clicked it open, a small smile curved your lips as you read the text.

**(xxx)xxx-xxxx**: hey honey, we all went out with gaster to get our paperwork turned in. picked up some phones an stuff while we were out.

Yup. That was Stretch alright, his pet name for you gave him away. You quickly added his number to your contacts putting him under _Sweet Tooth_, he had be going through suckers since arriving so you figured he must've had one. You went back to your messages and moved to the next unknown.

**(xxx)xxx-xxxx**: hey lil darlin', we didn't wanna wake ya. ya looked so cute sleepin' after our lil game. papyrus gave us all ya number.

Your face immediately went flush, _Mutt_, there was no denying that's who the sender of this text was. Your mind replayed the entire interaction with the two and you let out a squeal, you knew monsters moved fast - you just didn't think you'd be willing to do so as well...but you had four years of pent up sexual frustration that only now just got a dent placed in it. You hummed absentmindedly as you added his number to your contacts under _My Loyal Mutt_. When you backed out of his text you only needed to read the preview of the third one to know who it was.

  
**(xxx)xxx-xxxx**: can't wait ta see ya put on a show tonight kitten _(image attached)._

**Red**. You weren't sure if a person could die from being too flustered, but you sure as hell weren't about to find out today. Instead you held down on his text and marked it as read before you added him to your contacts. _Big Red_, you chuckled under your breath like a little goblin, it fit him. You scrolled through your messages and your eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when you saw Mettaton's messages.

**RoboBabe <3**: Darling~ Change of plans, you're going to be performing a burlesque number tonight! Come to the club early to practice. xoxo

**RoboBabe <3**: Darling? It's 3 hours til showtime and you still haven't graced us with your presence. Have your skeleton boy bring you asap! xoxo

**RoboBabe <3**: Y/N you haven't answered any of my messages or calls, if you aren't here within the next 30 minutes I am going to come over and drag you here by your hair. So help me Asgore.

**RoboBabe <3**: GET READY TO CATCH THESE ROBO HANDS HUMAN

"Oh fuck..." Before you could even get to your voicemail to listen to Mettaton chewing you out you heard a loud **B A N G** from downstairs...you had a strong suspicion that the front door had just been kicked open and it wasn't one of the skeleton brothers. You mentally prepared yourself for the being that was Mettaton. You peaked under your blanket, blowing out a breath of relief when you noticed that one of the boys had slipped your shorts back on you. _Thank Asgore_.

  
**T H U M P T H U M P T H U M P**

  
The sound of foot steps coming down the hall was swift but heavy, you heard the faint _cling _of metal against the hardwood and **it was in that moment you knew, you fucked up**. Before you could even compose your next thought, the door to your room was kicked open with enough force that it was dangling from it's hinges. You flinched at the sound it made. Keeping with the theatrics, you saw two silver hands creeping up to grab either side of the door frame. You couldn't help but roll your eyes." Metta...it's literally just us, you don't need to - "

In true Mettaton fashion, he threw himself into the room and struck a pose that reminded you of one of the poses from JoJo's Bizaare Adventure...you wondered if that's where your ghosty-robo friend got all his poses from, you made a mental note to bring it up when you were sure you weren't about to _catch hands_. 

"Oh, _there _ you are **Darling**." His tone was sickly sweet, it made your teeth ache. For a moment you thought you could see your life flashing before your eyes, you silently prayed to whatever deity was real...flying spaghetti monster, anything that your death would be quick and painless." You know, I could have sworn you were suppose to be at the club **four** hours ago..." Mettaton briefly glanced your way then went to look at his nails, he cleared his throat and looked back over to you, a perfect brow arched.

" I fell asleep, I was really exhausted Metta...you know, humans don't have endless energy like monsters..." You scrambled to put together your thoughts, trying not to let slip about the boys...or how you were the meat in a skeleton sandwich. You loved Mettaton, but he was too much of a gossip. The look he was giving you could basically be described as the facial expression version of " _Really bitch?_ "

"Regardless, I blew up your phone a million times, Pumpkin. Tonight is important; not just for me, but for the club. I know you have no interest in being a star, but you are my secret weapon in this heathen filled world." Despite how full of himself he sounded, you had promised that when it came to a performance you'd always be on top of it. You had forgotten to set an alarm...and you were too into REM sleep to hear your phone go off. You chewed at your bottom lip, looking up to him and giving him the _puppy dog eyes._ You sniffled for dramatic effect.

"I..._sniff_..I'm sorry Metta..." You did your best to sound pathetic.

"Oh for the love of..." The Diva leaned down and grabbed the back of your shirt, dragging you behind him as he turned to walk out the door." You need to work on your acting, honestly, have I taught you nothing. Now, we must hurry. Since you decided to **sleep**, we need to get you to hair and makeup asap!"

  
You frowned, crossing your arms over your chest as you let him _drag _ you along." Slave driver..." you mumbled under your breath.

"What was that, Sweetpea?" His tone was sharp, his smile wicked.

"I-I said lets go!" You squeaked out.

* * *

"seesh, i guess bein' a diva is consistent in all tha timelines..." Red let out a low whistle as he looked up at the arch way above the entrance of Monstre. After dealing with human and monster officials all day he was all too happy to come and see you perform...maybe even drink a little. The basic version of his brother wouldn't quit talking about how excited he was for your show tonight, Red could only assume that either he was just being supportive or you were really just _that _ good at whatever the fuck it was Mettaton had you doing.

"OH WOWIE BROTHER, IT'S ALMOST AS FANCY AS THE ONE IN OUR TIMELINE!" Blue was practically vibrating with excitement as he tugged on Stretch's sleeve. Stretch only shook his head and smiled.

The new skeletons made a few comments before Papyrus was ushering them inside of the club. Your performance was about to start and he wanted the best table in the house so that he could watch. Since you had started putting on shows he and Sans had come to every one of them; as a show of support and because you were just so talented. Your talent was _almost _as great as he. After their house guests had been granted citizenship, Gaster had given them all the okay to go out and do what they wanted - within reasons obviously.

" YES HELLO DOGAMY! WE ARE HERE TO WATCH OUR DEAR FRIEND Y/N PERFORM! WE EVEN BROUGHT GUESTS! THESE ARE OUR..." Papyrus struggled to find the right way to introduce them.

"cousins." Sans chimed in, giving Papyrus a wink.

"YES! OUR COUSINS! NOW WE MUST FIND OURSELVES A TABLE!" Before Papyrus could lead the way through the door, Dogamy held up his paw to stop him.

"Mettaton knew about your extra guests and has a special section of the bar reserved for you and your family." After that the monster stepped aside to let the motley crew of skeletons pass by, giving them a toothy smile.

The club was nearly packed with patrons; monster and human alike all coexisting and having a good time. It shocked a few of the brothers...put some of them on edge, but Papyrus had assured them that they had nothing to worry about. Sans backed up his brother's statement and that seemed to relax the more Sans Type personalities. Papyrus lead them through the crowd and to their section of the bar, happily going on about Mettaton and facts about the club.

It was pretty lavish, and surprisingly not tacky. Mettaton had really done his research when he was putting this club together. A large stage for performances, tables scattered around the floor, a few private booths. It had a vintage feel to it and the atmosphere was relaxing. The boys found their seats at the bar and began to order drinks and talk among themselves to bide the time.

Papyrus started shushing their idle chatter once the main lights started to dim...it was show time.

* * *

  
The band started to play, the sound of drums and trumpets drowning out the idle chatter from the crowd. At the same time the heavy stage curtain began to rise, and your soft voice was amplified throughout the club.

> _'Where have I been all my life?'_

You were laid back over a chaise lounge when the spot light illuminated your form, the diamonds that covered your corset glittering like stars in the artificial light. Everything was glitz and glam in true Mettaton fashion, the superstar would have nothing less for his club and for you. Your movements were quick and precise even as you started to sing, running your hand down your chest then quickly turning to sit up, legs crossed.

>   
_"The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL_
> 
>   
_The bag is Dior, agent Provocateur"_

  
You leaned your lithe form back as you reached your hand up to run over the tops of your breasts, down your stomach and down your thigh. Without fault you placed your hands flat on the chaise, spinning yourself to the other side so that your back was to the crowd; H/C locks fell over your shoulder as you looked back towards the patrons with a flirtatious wink. If the whistles and cat calls were anything to go off of, you were already off to a great start.

>   
_"My address today - Mt. Ebbot by the way~_
> 
>   
_Below the mountain, the hills are the way"_

  
Your body moved in time with the music and you were on your feet, upper body leaned down against the chaise lounge while your ass was in the air flashing your ruffled panties to the crowd as you kicked your legs in time with the crash of the symbols. 

>   
_"My rings are by Webster, it makes their heads twirl_
> 
>   
_They all say, darling, what did you do for those pearls?"_

  
Unbeknownst to you, Mettaton had put your boys up not far from the stage. Close enough to see your every move and expression, but not close enough to touch. You silently hoped that they made it in time after getting all of their errands done, you hadn't noticed the eight sets of eye lights staring at you as you focused on your performance. Hoping up off of the chaise you made your way over towards the rope hanging next to another stage curtain, dainty hands curling around it as you looked towards the crowd, selling your sex appeal. 

>   
_" I am a good girl~"_

  
Drinks in hand, the boys watched you intently. Red was practically drooling and it was only just the beginning of your performance. Edge only glanced towards his brother and scoffed, what sort of fool gets easily flustered by a little dance? What he'd never say though, is how he wished for you to give him a little show...something more private, but he was The Great and Terrible Papy - Edge, he didn't ask, it was given to him. For you though? He could ask nicely for his little SOULmate.

"Stars, The Maiden Sure Is Beautiful Up There." Blue had a dreamy look in his eyes as he propped his elbows up on the table, skull resting in his palms. 

"look at'er, i'd love ta get my hands on'er" Carmine drool was beginning to drip down the side of Red's mandible, he hastily wiped it away with his sleeve before Edge could berate him for being a pig.

"Friends, Please Focus On Y/N She Has Been Working On This For Awhile." Papyrus said politely and several of the boys nodded, an array of colored eye lights turning their attention back towards you. Just as the second curtain started to rise you began to make your way up a set of stairs, arms out stretched. Every crash of the symbol you were jerking your shoulders back, as the sound of drums sounded you spun on your toes to face the crowd; your hands at your hips as you rocked your hips to the beat. You did a few more little moves before pressing your back against the rail of the stairs and sliding to the floor and using your foot to push you backwards.

You leaned back on your elbows - kicking your legs to showcase the glittering heels that adorned your feet. The crowd erupted in shouts and whistles, you couldn't help the smile that curved your lips. The cheers only pushed you further. Another clash of the symbols, you were facing the crowd again throwing your head back.

_C L A S H_

You were looking straight at the crowd, E/C honing in on your boys as you moved your hands to your knees and spread your legs wide. As the patrons went wild you crossed your legs, moving to lift yourself and tilt and smack your ass. All at once you were up on your feet, gyrating your hips slowly just before you turned back to the curtain and your arms when up in the air. The curtain pulled back to show a mix of humans and bunny monsters - all dressed similar. You scampered your way up towards them and began to sing again.

>   
_"B.H I adore, Rodeo l'amour_
> 
>   
_Breakfast Polo Lounge and poolside for sure"_

  
As the monster and human dancers dispersed down the steps you made your ways towards the pole they concealed; your fingers wrapped around the cool metal, and you dropped down with your leg extended behind you. You continued on with your little pole routine, practically fueled by the attention from the crowd.

>   
_"The Chateau for cocktails_
> 
>   
_The Courtyard at nine_
> 
>   
_Dan Tana's for dinner, the Helen's divine"_

* * *

  
To say the alternate skeleton brothers were surprised was an understatement. They each wore various surprised expressions some more lewd than others. Sans and Papyrus gave each other knowing looks; they knew their alternates felt the same way they did, after all their mate was a wonderful performer. The classics were just used to the routines Mettaton had you perform, so nothing really shocked them too much. That didn't mean they didn't appreciate them; they just didn't openly _drool _ over you like some of the less _civilized _ of their counterparts.

_Cough _Red _Cough_

If Edge wasn't a skeleton then surely his knuckles would be turning white with the way he had his phalanges tightly wrapped around his class of whiskey. The boss monster felt a tug at his SOUL as he wanted you move across the stage like a goddess, he'd never seen someone move so effortlessly - like the owned the place. Well, except himself of course.

Red started to growl deep in his chest, his phalanges itching to touch and paw at you. The little show you were putting on had him thinking about all the ways you could really be a **good girl**. Oh he'd love to get you alone, show you what a good daddy he is and make you his babygirl. The gears were already turning in his skull and he just sat there with his cerise eye lights glued to you.

Black and Mutt's eye lights never left your form and they spent the time talking among themselves as they watched. Their voices so low that no one could really make out what they were saying.

And then there was Blue, Sweet Blue Boy.

He and Stretch were sitting on the other-side of Papyrus, Blue with his literal stars for eyes and Stretch eyeing you hungrily just like he did earlier that morning before he and Mutt _ate _ you up.

"She's Wonderful, Papy" Blue said quietly, still in awe of your movements. Even though Stretch was still a little cautious, he couldn't deny the fact - you were breathtaking up there. 

The orange clad skeleton nursed his bottle of honey whiskey, his eye lights looking over towards his brother with a smirk." oh, she definitely is bro..."

Blue's cerulean eye lights were locked onto you, he never missed a single step you took. His playful child like stare was gone an replaced with something else...something **hungry**. His bones rattled as he drew in a deep breath, a smirk curving his teeth as he lost himself in thoughts of you while you danced on stage and sang like a siren.

> _"You know I have found the words going round_
> 
>   
_They all say my feet never do touch the ground_
> 
>   
_What?"_

Just as you finished your spin on the pole, feet coming back to the ground you blipped out of existence and reappeared on the bar top right behind your boys. You sat on your legs, a finger to your lips as you made eye contact with each and every one of them. A playful gleam in your eyes as you purred out the next words.

>   
_"I am a good girl~"_

You almost missed the way Red's eye lights turned into perfect inverted hearts. The way Edge's face softened and a ruby glow caressed his temporal bone. Each of the boys looked at you with a mix of awe and adoration; Stretch and Mutt giving you a knowing wink.

What threw you off and almost had you slipping up in your act was the fact that your baby Blue was looking at you like he was a predator ready to go in for the kill. It chilled you to the **bone**, but it stirred a primal side of you. You spun yourself as you sat on the bar top, kicking your legs out and getting to your knees as you rolled your head to the side. The muscles in your legs helped you gracefully move to your feet as you started to kick various glasses off of the bar top, the lights bathing you in a cerise glow.

The instrumentals played in perfect sync to your movements as you reveled in the way that the crowd was going wild. You sure didn't miss the way your boys kept their eyes on you, it made you add a little more confidence to your step as you moved towards the mirror behind the bar, you blew a kiss to the crowd as you disappeared behind it.

You came out and teased them with a glimpse of you before you vanished again behind the revolving mirror.

The next time you came out from behind the mirror you were accompanied by several dancers. Your feather bustle was gone and you were left in your glitzy corset, panties, and heels; you almost felt the way Red growled. With a quickness you turned, back towards the crowd and dropped to your knees before popping back up again and running your hands up your body from your thighs.

You dropped again, turning slightly and sticking your ass out.

You swore you heard a few of the boys' breath hitch.

You spread your legs in front of them, and quickly snapped them shut before standing. Red made a move to grab you and Edge had to physically yank him back into his seat.

Sans eye lights were pinpricks as he watched, he was grabbing his bottle of ketchup so tightly that it cracked under pressure. As you stood, you crooked your figure in a ' Come hither' motion and one of the bartenders leaned over an held the bar top - you started to walk over him to the bar as two other bartenders held each of your hands so you didn't fall.

>   
_"I am a good girl "_

  
Just as you made your way across the bar top, lungs belting out the last verse of the song; you dropped to your knees in front of the boys - specifically Red. He was too fun to tease. You moaned loudly as part of the act, voice cracking for effect and to signal the end of your act the lights went out. The audience erupted into applause and as the lights slowly came back on you yelped; Red's hands were on you faster than you could breathe and he was yanking you off the bar top and into his lap.

"heh, that was some show there, kitten" He growled low in his throat, his voice raspy. You could faintly smell bonfire smoke and it made you shiver. The other boys started to chime in with their congratulations and began asking questions. You SOUL felt like it was overflowing with happiness as you sat in Red's lap and your boys surrounded you. They each told you how proud they were to have such a talented SOULmate, of course they said it in their own ways.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Unless...

* * *

  
Stretch and Mutt were back at the bar talking among themselves, after what had happened between the three of you earlier they had been mulling over what else you'd be into. The little show you just put on had them all too eager to get you alone again.

"obviously lil darlin' don't mind two at a time...nyeh heh." Mutt chuckled as he took a drag from his cigarette, indigo eye lights looking over to his double. Stretch shook his head, a small smile curving his teeth as he ran his phalanges up and down his whiskey glass.

"hm, having two of us feeling her up is different from having two of us fuck her at the same time..." Stretch rolled his eye lights as he looked over to meet Mutt's gaze. You had already been so willing to let them have you before...maybe that did mean you weren't adverse to having two of them at the same time. Stretch couldn't deny that he didn't like the idea, the two of them worked well together when it came to making you fall apart. Stretch reached up and started rubbing his sternum absentmindedly, oh he could just imagine the way you'd fall apart with both of them working you.

Sans had broken away from their ragtag group to order something stronger, Blue had suggested you try monster alcohol and you were all too happy to give your Sans the puppy dog eyes and say please. He couldn't say no to you, not when you asked him so nicely. His usual grin was relaxed, he was still on cloud nine from the events of this morning. You said you loved him. You loved him and he had you nestled in his lap and your scent all over him. He wanted nothing more than to cover you in his scent, but he wanted to take things slow. You knew him as a friend, he wanted you to know him as a mate. He'd show you how much of a good mate he could be.

Sans spotted Mutt and Stretch an made his way over to them, he knew you'd want them to be included - his kind little SOULmate. Honestly he thought you were too precious. His contented thoughts all came to a halt when he was in earshot of the two skeletons, Stretch's voice would have made his ears ring if he had any.

_"...is different from having two of us fuck her at the same time..."_

  
Had something happened? In the time span of a morning, had you already started giving them your affections? You were kind, you accepted the fact that you and he were SOULmates almost immediately. That didn't mean you'd jump the gun so quick with skeletons you didn't even know, right?

Oh the wave of jealousy that swept over Sans was unreal. Jealousy, because as he got closer, those two copies of his brother were smothered in his mates sweet scent. _Arousal_. The saccharine smell clung to them and the bastards didn’t even try to hide it. Sans clenched his fists, one socket ablaze with magic and the other completely blacked out."**w h a t d i d y o u t w o d o**" His permagrin was tight, the sound of his teeth grinding against one another made Stretch cringe.

"we didn't do anything she didn't want."

  
"lil minx loved it."

  
" **l i a r s** "

  
"what did you say?" Stretch's tone went cold, the accusations behind Sans' words striking a nerve. Stretch may be a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar. For the classic to even suggest that he was, was as disrespectful as him avoiding the bond of his SOULmate. Stretch's phalanges scraped against his glass harshly, his pointed tips leaving scratches against it. Sans didn't know it, but had started radiating off so much power that the others had picked up on it.

The skeletons that huddled around you went stiff. Papyrus and Edge glanced towards you and Red, but you hadn't picked up on the violent magic in the air; too focused on the way Red was playfully toying with you. Red did though - the moment Classic's magic spiked he was on high alert, he masked his tension well so that you wouldn't notice. You started to laugh at some flirty remark he said and his eye lights looked over towards his brother and Papyrus, he tightened his arms around you under the guise of hugging you closer. He was just preparing himself in case he needed to take a short cut to get you out of there. There was an ache starting to build in your chest, but you just chalked it up to laughing too hard.

  
"looks like classic doesn't believe she could want us. what? scared she might like one'a us better?" Mutt was taunting him, a horrible decision really. But this basic version of his brother was off his rocker if he thought he called the shots and made the rules.

  
"mutt, that's enou-" Stretch was trying to defuse the situation, but Mutt was already too wound up.

  
" cuz she sure loved the way stretch and i worked her lil body over." Mutt was looking all too smug as he watched Sans practically vibrate with rage, to Mutt - Classic didn't have a right to be mad...he'd had four years and didn't even acknowledge the bond. But now that he and his brother were here? They were going to make sure their mate knew she was wanted. It didn't matter that they had to share her, he could live with that; besides they shared her with alternate versions of themselves, not a bad way for things to work out. She was their mate, there was no room for jealousy. Not when your mate was also the mate of three different versions of you and your brother. 

"heh lil darlin’ wanted us. had’er **screamin’** my name while my skull was between those pretty lil thighs o’hers. " The purple and leather clad skeleton went on, antagonizing his brother's counterpart. He wasn't about to let someone dictate what he did with **his ** SOULmate, not when he had finally found her. The classic could act like he was the Alpha among alphas all he wanted, but those tactics wouldn't work - not when Mutt was, at a base level, a Sans Type. "honestly i should be thankin' ya for not makin' a move, cuz all those years of pent up frustration made that lil orgasm o'hers that much sweeter. she's a tasty lil human, **my ** tasty lil mate." Mutt shouldn't have provoked Classic, but then again, Sans should've done a better job at reigning his temper in.

Three of the brothers were already getting up from their seats, rushing over to stop a fight if necessary. Papyrus and Edge made it in three long strides, perks of having long legs - they both had heard the tail end of what Mutt had said. Papyrus mumbled an 'Oh No' accompanied by Edge saying 'Shit'. It wasn't that Sans was easy to piss off, he was a chill guy an rarely ever got mad, but when you were involved...well green would've been a better color for him in this case.

Sans eye lights exstinguished and the chatter around him went deathly silent, Papyrus had started to reach out for his brother - but he was gone. Sans had blipped out of existence an while a few of the boys were beginning to thank the stars that a confrontation was avoided - that illusion was broken when static filled the air. Sans had stepped out of the void right in front of Mutt, fist reared back as he went in for a punch. 

**C R A C K**

The sound was sickening, Sans' distals scraped against Mutt's temporal bone with enough force that it left a small crack spidering down towards his mandible. Sans had knocked Mutt straight off of the bar stool and to the ground; Stretch was out of his seat, socket ablaze with his magic while he moved to defend his alter. Mutt groaned from the floor, rubbing his hand over his jaw bone to soothe the ache. The Blue bastard put a lot of intent behind his punch - he was gonna pay for a cheap move like that. In an instant Black was jumping in front of his brother, hands coated in violet magic, ready to attack the classic trash. "You Have Some Nerve." Black's voice was chilling, the usual loudness gone - the calm in his tone was scary, he meant business now. This poor excuse for an original attacked his brother unprovoked, he knew his brother could be aggravating. Hell, there have been times when Black has given his brother a good smack, but **n o o n e** puts their hands on his brother and survives." Are You Alright, Papyrus?" Eerily calm, he was so quite. Black's eye lights were fixed on Sans, unwilling to look away, daring him to try it again.

"yeah, m'lord m'fine, tis but a scratch." Mutt's humor was wasted, there was no breaking his brother's killing intent.

* * *

Everything happened so fast. One moment you were sitting with your boys, celebrating your performance. The next you heard a loud crash, Papyrus and Edge were bolting from the table and off towards the bar. You had tried to turn and see what was happening, but Red kept you firmly in place." Red, Red let me go...what's going on?" The concern in your voice made his SOUL squeeze, he knew you wouldn't take it well seeing three of your SOULmates getting into it...he didn't know what your main SOUL trait was, but he knew enough to know kindess when he saw it.

" kitten, trust me, ya don't wanna worry bout it." Red pressed his nasal bone into your hair, nuzzling against you to try and distract you. It would've worked had Black not vaulted over the table with a murderous look in his eye lights. The leather clad skeleton was gone in a flash leaving you alone with Blue and Red, but Blues eye lights shrank to pin pricks and he had gone too. That dull ache was starting to spread throughout your chest, a sharp pain in the middle of your sternum. You were too focused on what was happening to notice.

"What the fuck is going on??" You were getting frustrated now; between Red not letting you up an telling you not to worry about it - which you obviously needed to. And the way several of your boys high tailed it from the table. You squirmed in Red's lap, trying to squeeze your way out of his grasp; he finally sighed and released you.

" look, i'll take'ya over there, but ya stay behind me, aight?" You nodded quickly, grasping his hand and trying to pull him along. The hulking skeleton sighed heavily and moved to walk in front of you - his hand never leaving yours as your fingers intertwined. He made sure the two of you kept a safe distance the closer you got to the group, Red was already cringing when he saw the lanky version of his brother on the ground. Blue was in a protective stance beside the ashtray, Papyrus and Boss had a hand on Classic's shoulders as if they were trying to physically stop him from moving.

"let's get one thing straight. Y/N is **my ** SOULmate, my brother's SOULmate. none of you belong here, you shouldn't even be here." Sans' fangs were on display - he was baring his teeth just as he started to growl dangerously. His magic engulfed his hands, flickering like fire an while he raised a hand he summoned spike like bones as if to make a threat towards he and his brother's purple clad alters.

"Sans, Brother Stop This." Papyrus' voice was pleading, he had never seen his brother act like this, it was shocking. This was a side of his brother he didn't know existed. 

  
Each pair of brothers stiffened the moment those words left Sans. _'none of you belong here.' _It was true, none of them did. In this timeline they were the anomalies. They shouldn't exist here...but they do. They exist here in this timeline thanks to **his ** mistake. They exist here and found **their ** SOULmate, because they are Sans and Papyrus at the very base of things. You were every bit their SOULmate as you were this timeline's Sans and Papyrus. Three sets of eye lights were looking at Sans, the air filled with tension. A lot of the other patrons had been evacuated for safety, skeletons could be so unpredictable...dangerous if provoked.

" **Y o u** Brought Us Here. We Are Here Because Of You." Blue's harsh tone broke the silence, it made you flinch an Red didn't miss the way you pressed yourself into his back out of fear."And Like It Or Not, Y/N Is Our SOULmate As Well. And We Love Her, We All Feel It In Our SOULs. You May Be This Time Line's Original, But We Do Not Follow You." You had never heard Blue sound so serious, you had never heard Sans sound so...hateful. Your body was moving before your brain had any time to think, you were stepping out from behind Red - ignoring his protests.

“**Comic Sans Serif Aster!**” The anger was radiating off of you in waves, even your SOUL pulsed with it. They all felt it, your anger called to them and made them shudder. They were so use to feeling the happy pulse of your SOUL, that this anger made them flinch. Your breath hitched in your throat when you saw Mutt on the ground, sadness mixing with the rage in your SOUL. You winced, palming at your sternum to help and soothe the pain. Slowly Sans turned to face you, his eye lights back making him look more *alive*. 

His serious facade was chipping away." prin - "

"No" You interrupted him faster than you could blink, taking a step closer craning your head up to look at him. He may be a six foot tall boss monster, but hell hath no fury like a pissed off mate." You have been nothing but an asshole to them since they got here! Don't you see that it's hurting **me** when you do this!? Seeing you act this way, this isn't the Sans **I** know. Don't try to tell me jealousy is a monster thing, I've been around you long enough to know that is bullshit. How can you be jealous of them?" You waved your arms around at the various alternates surrounding you and Sans." They are literally **you** and Papyrus."

You were pissed off - no, honestly you were more than pissed off at this point, you just didn't know if there was a word for it. You made a mental note to ask Alphys about it later when you were cooled off. " In a perfect world Sans, I would just be yours and Papyrus', but the world isn't perfect and I have four sets of SOULmates. You can't get mad at me for bonding with them, you can't get mad at them because they want to be with their SOULmate. It is literally going to tear my SOUL apart...don't you see that? Don't you care? I can't handle you doing this...I - I can't..." The pressure in your chest had been building over the last twenty minutes, but now it had reached its precipice. White hot pain erupted in your chest - it hurt so much that you couldn't even finish your sentence. You were clutching your chest, knees wobbling and chest burning. 

Papyrus and Red were at your side within an instant, Sans had tried to come to you but was stopped by Edge. " I Think You Have Done Enough, Sans." His voice was cold.

"Dearest?" Papyrus was trying to remain calm

"kitten, ya aight?" Red was on the verge of a breakdown, he didn't want to lose you. If he lost you there was no saving Classic from his wrath, let alone the wrath of every other skeleton in their house.

  
Your brows knit together, the foreign pain in your chest had your vision going fuzzy and your head dizzy." Papyrus, my chest - it **hurts**. It doesn't feel like a panic attack though... " Papyrus was always so calm, he was always so good about maintaining composure in any situation. He rubbed small circles into your back, healing magic seeping into you to help ease the pain you felt, but the moment you said something about your **chest**, Papyrus stiffened. This didn't go unnoticed by Red either looked up to Papyrus, worry written all over his face.

" i ain't got tha type of magic she needs, boss is great but we ain't ever needed ta heal a...." Papyrus' teeth set in a hard line, he looked like he was mulling over all his options. It hurt his SOUL to see you like this. It hurt his SOUL to know his brother was the catalyst.

  
"Red, She Is Showing Signs Of Her SOUL Fracturing And I Fear What May Happen If Something Isn't Done. Please, Short Cut Us Home. Immediately." Papyrus looked over his shoulder to Edge, he knew Edge had heard everything. Edge only nodded towards his alter and his brother; he didn't need to be asked, he would handle the boys while Papyrus took care of you. The trio was gone by the time Edge turned his attention back to the shit show of skeletons. For the first time in his life, The Great and Terrible Edge was scared. If his little bunny fell...well, he had a temper that put Gaster to shame.


	5. T is for Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
Thank you [Lollipopkitten93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopkitten93/pseuds/lollipopkitten93) for giving me the idea for this follow-up chapter and helping me through various points in the chapter!
> 
> She has a new story! *coughs* _thatimhelpingherwith_ *coughs* chapter one is already up and it's so fucking good, give it a read, you won't be disappointed.  
[When Darkness Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789688/chapters/51994363)
> 
> As always, to my readers thank y'all for all the support y'all have given and continue to give me on this story! It wouldn't be able to do this without y'all.  
If y'all haven't come join my Discord (https://discord.gg/h9aG4Nq)! I give frequent updates on chapters and have chapter discussions as well as just hanging out.
> 
> * * *

Papyrus didn't have to tell him twice to get the three of them back to the house, Red had started taking his jacket off to wrap around you then he was scooping you up into his massive arms. He cradled you against his ribcage like you were made of glass, he waited for Papyrus to give the go ahead before he was opening a shortcut and taking the two of you through it." i got ya. it's gonna be aight, ya gonna be fine y/n."

The next few hours passed by in a blur for Red, like someone had pressed the fast forward button on the remote of his life and he was just sitting there. Watching - feeling helpless, not doing a **g o d d a m n t h i n g**. He had taken you and Papyrus back to the house and straight to your room. Papyrus ran off in a hurry to find Gaster, leaving Red to watch over you and do what little healing he could to your physical body. No amount of physical healing could help you, some part of him - deep down knew that, but pretending like it helped even a little bit, kept him from falling into full blown hysterics.

" c'mon kitten, ya got too much fight in ya to fall." He didn't know if he was saying that to keep your HOPE up or his. He didn't know if humans could fall down, but fuck if he wasn't scared that you might. You had passed out not long after he and the Creampuff had gotten you tucked into bed, he barely noticed Papyrus rushing from your room...too focused on the way you shivered. That cute fleshy pink tint your skin held was slowly draining, you were going pale - he was almost positive that, that was not suppose to happen unless humans were dying. He should know, he had killed the kid too many times to not know what a human looked like when they were...fuck he didn't even wanna think about that right now.

Red wasn't able to sit still, he couldn't just sit there and wait, but he didn't know what to do. He was a goddamn scientist once upon a timeline ago, but he knew next to nothing when it came to healing SOULs. The sounds of you whimpering pulled him out of his internal panicking and he was at your side in an instant." babydoll?" He used one of his massive hands and started smoothing your hair out of your face, the other one dwarfed your hand as he held it. 

He felt a painful throb in his SOUL and he knew that it was the bond the two of you shared - he forced down a snarl as he thought about that basic version of himself, he was going to dust the little fucker once he got him alone. Being an asshole to him and the others was one thing, but causing harm to his - **their** \- SOULmate? Red briefly wondered if you would even miss Classic, the rational side of him was saying you would...the other part of him...well that side was telling him to dunk on the twat.

He heard you groan, that pitiful sound leaving you made him whine. He leaned down and nuzzled his skull against your hair, maybe affection would help your SOUL, maybe the bond would see that he was trying to help...

Red's skull was buried in your hair when your bedroom door opened, the heavy footfalls of Papyrus and Gaster filling the silence, but he didn't move away from you. The two of them stopped just at the end of your bed, looking down at the hulking skeleton by your side in pity. Gaster stood with his hands behind his back, as he cleared his throat to get Red's attention Papyrus was moving to the other side of you - hands already alight with green magic and pressing against your chest.

"Papyrus has informed me of what happened, rest assured my son **will **be dealt with." Gaster had hoped that would satiate the monster, but he knew that it probably wouldn't. Not when a SOULmate was involved. The most surprising part was the fact that Red didn't snap back with some remark, he just leaned back an watched Papyrus enduing his magic into you." I have called Alphys and asked for her to come over to assist me...her SOUL will need to be taken out..."

Papyrus' eye lights flicked up to Red watching him warily to gauge his reaction, his magic flared up when his brother's alter started to growl threateningly. This one was the wildcard...they could never be too cautious.

  
"are ya fuckin' crazy old man!?" Red snapped his skull towards Gaster

  
"No need to be dramatic, _son_. I assure you that this timeline's Alphys is nothing like what yours is. She is a very kind monster...albeit very awkward." Gaster's calm demeanor never waived, he didn't see Red as threat. He understood that Red was bordering the line between panic and frustration because of the bond he shared with you, so it was expected that he - and the other boys - would all be on edge. A soft knock at the door had Red's head whipping towards its direction.

"Ah, there she is." Gaster hummed quietly as one of his phantom hands went to open the door and the small dinosaur monster came shuffling in." You arrived much sooner than expected Alphys...."

  
"uh...y-yeah, y-you said that Y-Y/N was i-in trouble s-so I came as f-fast as I could, Doctor." Alphys was stumbling over her words as usual, but more so out of habit than out of being flustered. The closer she came towards your bed, the slower her steps became. She knew a protective mate when she saw one, she had seen her own mate act the same on a few occasions. The small monster came to stand at Gaster's side as she eyed you and the skeleton that was definitely **not** the Sans she knew."o-oh my..."

  
"waddya lookin' at ya half pint lizard? ya gonna fix my girl or not!?" Red's voice was harsh, it made Alphys wince.

  
"Y-yes I am S-Sans....I-I mean R-Red." She corrected her slip up, but the way Red's features softened at the use of his _real _ name didn't go unnoticed. Alphys used a clawed finger and pushed her glasses back up before leaving Gaster's side and moving next to Papyrus." R-Right, ah...I-I am going to need y-you and P-Papyrus to leave w-while I have a l-look at her SOUL."

  
"tha fuck ya mean i gotta leave!?" Red was snarling now, standing up to his full height and glaring down at the smaller monster. A pair of phantom hands were on Red's shoulders pulling him back with a sharp tug.

  
"I understand that you are concerned, but I am sure that Y/N would not want this to be the **first ** time you see her SOUL. She understands that this is a very intimate thing between monsters...as her mate you should respect that you haven't reached that level in your relationship yet. SOULmates or not." With a quickness Gaster was at Red's side, his voice was firm and left no room for argument. Papyrus was already making his way out of the room.

  
"an jus why do ya get ta stay, gaster?" Red sounded like a petulant child.

  
"Because you idiot I am her father and I practically wrote and did all the research on SOULs. Stars, you really are my son...just bigger. If it makes you feel any better you may wait outside the door until we are finished." Gaster rolled his eye lights and used one of his phantom hands to smack Red upside the skull." I have also spoken with your brother, he and Undyne are keeping the other boys in my office downstairs."

That seemed to calm Red, but he still made a face and rubbed the back of his skull where Gaster hit him. Grumbled something under his breath that sounded awfully like _'geez, he's jus like my old man...' _and it had Gaster smiling while he shook his head. Gaster waited until he was sure that Red was out of the room, the telltale sound of the door clicking shut was all he needed before he put up a small shield of magic to cover the room. One could never take too many precautions when it came to your childs SOUL.

"Y-You weren't k-kidding when y-you said that th-they were just l-like the b-boys..." Alphys looked from the closed door and back to Gaster, watching as he shrugged his shoulders and placed his hand right over your sternum before giving it a gentle tug. With a soft _pop _your SOUL was out and floating just above your chest; Alphys cringed at the sight and Gaster...Gaster was sure he had never been more heartbroken than he was in that moment. Your SOUL had lost it's glow, the usually healthy mauve color was dulled considerably and spidering across the middle was a crack.

"Oh stars..." The normally unbothered skeleton was certainly bothered now; to see the SOUL of such a happy person look so dull and have cracks, well any monster would be hurt. SOULs were the very culmination of their being, they were nothing without them. Even the slightest crack or fracture would harm them considerably, and to know that **his** son did this to you? Well, it was obvious that while in the void he had missed out on teaching his son a very important lesson in being a man and a SOULmate. He would need to remedy that **immediately **" Alphys, what can we do about this?"

During Gaster's inner reflection Alphys had been going over every inch of your SOUL. Taking measurements of the crack, taking down notes of it's color, lack of color, everything that she could see she wrote down. It was almost sad that there was nothing that **they** could do to help you, they could only offer solutions on how to get better or avoid further fracturing. SOULs were very intimate things...very _fragile _ things, they couldn't be fixed and mended like body parts."There's nothing that _we_ can do, Doctor. This was caused by her mate...the bond will need to be mended by the two of them. Of course it won't heal immediately, but over time the cracks will fade. I noticed that their bond isn't complete, as it is stands, it is very fragile...I would never want to rush a bond, but I believe that once Sans and Papyrus _complete _the bond - _strengthen_ the bond, it will heal."

Gaster moved slowly, carefully pushing your SOUL back into your chest as he took in Alphys' words. He **knew ** that Sans' hesitance at solidifying the bond would come back to bite him in the ass. Maybe if only one of his sons hadn't formed the bond it wouldn't have been this bad, but Sans always had a way of convincing Papyrus to listen to him. Not that it was a bad thing, but stars sometimes his eldest son was an idiot."Thank you Alphys. I will speak to my sons and will keep you updated on any new developments. Please, have a goodnight my friend."

  
Red could've worn a hole into the floor with the way he was pacing back and forth out in the hall, Papyrus had tried a few times to distract him but that only resulted in Red growling. Papyrus was leaning against the wall opposite of Red, just trying to go over the situation from start to finish in his head. He never considered himself a jealous monster even when it came to you and your affections. The fact that you were not only his SOULmate, but his brothers as well, didn't bother him in the slightest; monsters were very loving, _caring_ creatures...so why was his brother having such a hard time accepting the fact that they now shared you with six others? Six other monsters that just _happened _ to be alternates of themselves - so in a sense they really _weren't _sharing you with anyone else...but at the same time they were.

Papyrus may not know much about science like his brother or father, but he was intelligent enough to get the gist of the situation that they had found themselves in. It just didn't make sense, why could he see the logic behind this...yet his brother couldn't? His brother was very much a _complicated _ monster.

The moment Gaster opened your door, Red was bulldozing past him and the yellow monster to take his spot back at your side. Gaster said nothing, looking over towards Alphys he gave her a curt nod as he watched her waddle her way down the hall." Son, come with me. It's time I have a little **c h a t** with your brother and my _other_ sons."

* * *

"Do you care so little for your SOULmate that you'd let your dislike of these guys get in the way of it!?" The moment Undyne and Edge had gotten all the boys - minus Red - into Gaster's study she was going in on Sans. Said skeleton was sitting on the couch, skull in his hands while he silently berated himself.

Undyne stood in front of him, hands on her hips and continued on in her verbal assault while the others were scattered around the room. Edge was in front of the Door to prevent anyone from leaving, Gaster gave him explicit instructions to keep them here and he would gladly do so - at any cost. 

  
"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE GOING AFTER OUR BROTHERS LIKE THAT. GREEN DOESN'T SUIT YOU _BASIC_" Black's tone was full of venom and at this point no one could fault him for it. Sans had done more than just a small slip up, he full on dug himself a grave...just when he thought things were going to work out. There was no way he could keep this from Gaster, not when you had literally collapsed because of your SOUL. Because of the tension **he** put on the bond.

Because of him.

This was _his_ fault.

Your SOUL was fractured and it was his fault.

**hisfaulthisfaulthisfaulthisfault**

  
Mutt and Stretch sat on the couch opposite of Sans, both of them glaring at their brother's double, meanwhile Blue was fussing over Stretch as Black looked over the crack running down his brother's face. He applied some healing magic, but Mutt would be sporting an edgy look like his crimson double no thanks to Classic.

"I Can't Believe That You And I Are The Same Person. I May Want Her To Myself But I Understand The Situation We Are In, I Would **Never** Have Put Her In This Predicament." The usual cheery tone in Blue's voice was gone - he never sounded so much like Sans until now, if it wasn't for the obvious wardrobe difference it would have been like looking in a mirror." Are You Really That Selfish?"

  
" s'obvious bro, he sees us all as a threat." Stretch leaned back against the couch, lazily unwrapping a monster candy an popping it into his mouth. He flicked his eye lights over to Sans, staring the other monster down as he chuckled." guess i would too if i smelt one of the others covered in her scent...betcha it's eatin' him up that mutt and i made he- " Stretch didn't get to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Blue smacking him upside his skull.

"**E n o u g h** Papyrus. I Taught You Better Than That." Blue's tone was stern, it was odd seeing the childlike Sans act anything but.

  
"Have You No Respect For Her?" Edge scoffed as he made his way towards the group." You Really Think She Would Appreciate You Talking Like this About Her? Edging Him On? Do You Know **W h y **She's Unconscious Right Now? Because Of Stupid Shit Like This." Edge gripped the back of the couch Sans was sitting on, the pointed tips of his phalanges biting into the fabric so tightly that they threatened to poke through. The edgy Papyrus was practically growling, glaring at the trio who caused this all.

  
Undyne cleared her throat trying to get the attention turned back onto her and not on the obvious World War III that was already beginning to brew. Stars, all these alpha males were going to give her a headache. She was so glad she didn't have to share her mate with an alternate version of herself, she could only imagine what their version of herself was like...

Before Undyne could speak the door to the study opened, Gaster coming over the threshold with Papyrus following behind." Ah, Undyne thank you for helping Edge with gathering the boys while we took care of Starlight. Alphys is waiting for you, I let her know that if anything changes I will call." Gaster surveyed the room; hands clasped together behind his back. The boys bid their goodbyes to Undyne and Gaster motioned for Papyrus to close the door," Now..-"

  
"where's red." Sans spoke up without thinking.

  
"He is with Y/N, I Th-" Gaster couldn't even finish his sentence, before Sans was jumping to his feet.

  
"you left him **a l o n e** with her!? Da-"

A sickly sweet smile spread across Gaster's face, Void Magic started seeping from his form - covering him as if he were coated in a viscous substance. Sentient like tendrils came forth from his back, floating in the air as if in water. His eye lights vanished but stood there like a statute, smiling like Sans hadn't even said anything. " I'm sorry Sans, did Red cause Y/N's SOUL to fracture? Or has he been trying to heal her through the bond?"

When Sans made no move to comment, Gaster tilted his head and chuckled." Ah, yes...that's what I thought." The skeleton patriarch moved slowly from behind the couch, the tendrils of magic moving like they had a mind of their own. None of the boys made an attempt to speak after that and as Gaster rounded the side of the couch he stopped and looked down at Mutt and Black, he motioned towards Mutt's face " May I? " Once both brother's nodded her reached a hand out an gently turned Mutt's skull to the side to inspect the crack." Sea Tea and some monster candy, son. It's a crack so unfortunately you'll be sporting a new look, but the pain will go away and will help prevent it from spidering any further."

The boys muttered their thanks while Gaster offered a kind smile in return, he looked towards the second pair of brothers and raised a brow bone as he watched the lazy version of his youngest rubbing his skull. He looked over towards Blue who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, the older monster shook his skull and sighed." As I was saying, Red is watching over Starlight. I would not have left him with her if he was some kind of horny animal, he **is** after all my _son_ and her **SOULmate**. You really think I would allow any monster to be around my daughter and my sons - alternates or not - if they were _that _ dangerous? I survived a war son, I would have dusted any threats the moment I felt their magic."

Gaster kept his face emotionless as he paced the floor, he stopped to turn and look over each of the boys until his eye lights fell to Sans." Make no mistake, I won't hesitate to **d u s t a n y o n e** to keep my family safe." Monsters weren't normally affected by temperature, but the way the room dropped ten degrees had all of the boys shaking - or maybe it was because their sins were crawling up their back. Maybe it was because Gaster wasn't holding back his power and was finally letting his sons and the others know just who they were dealing with.

Papyrus had made his way over to stand next to Edge, he could tell that something bad was about to happen, but he understood that it needed to happen...he just wished it could have been avoided. He leaned in towards his double giving him an update on you- and Red, he knew his alternate was just as worried about you as he was - as they all were.

"Now, that being said..." Gaster smiled that crooked smile, within an instant he was in front of Sans. No shortcuts, just his speed; it made Sans jump back, but a pair of phantom hands were grabbing him by the hoodie and slamming him up against the bookshelf behind him. The others all jumped to their feet, each of their fight or flight responses kicking in - Gaster held out his physical hand to stop them from doing anything as he slowly walked down the middle of them towards his son.

Sans' socket flared with his magic while a growl tore from his throat he was snapping his teeth." tha fuck are ya doin' old man!?" He was squirming in the phantom grip, trying to pry them off of him with his own hands." lemme outta this or -"

"Or you'll what **S a n s**?" Gaster was as calm as ever, but the Void Magic that was beginning to consume his form was moving violently, tendrils flicking in agitation. He released more of his magic to over power Sans. His son may be The Judge, but Gaster was older...more **powerful**. Gaster had created Sans from a piece of his magic, he would **always** over power the _boy_." You seem to forget just how **ruthless** I can be."

Sans never stopped his struggling even as the magic in his socket dissipated, despite being powerful in his own right his power wasn't even on par with his father's. Gaster was in front of Sans in two long strides, reaching his physical hand out over his son's sternum he made a quick pull motion and out popped Sans' SOUL. Each of the boys took a step forward before they were stopped

  
"Father..." Papyrus was already moving towards his father, worry lacing his features.

"Gaster...I Don't -" Edge couldn't bring himself to move.

"**S i l e n c e**" Gaster's booming voice echoed against the walls, black tendrils of magic curled around each of the boys - keeping them in place. The phantom hands that held Sans up by his jacket moved to pin his wrists against the books leaving him vulnerable. There were only a few times Sans had been scared...but those moments couldn't even compare to the fear he felt as he saw his SOUL floating in his father's hand. The others were cringing at the sight as if they could **feel** the fear like it was their own.

  
The perfect inverted heart floated above Gaster's palm, he then turned to face the other boys and held Sans' SOUL out as if to display it." Let's have a lesson, **s h a l l w e**." His sockets were as dark as the void and his grin was just as cruel, "Each of you share a bond with Y/N, the SOULmate bond. Bonds, my sons, are _delicate_...it takes so much to form one - yet so little.." Slowly Gaster was wrapping his phalanges around the SOUL in his palm, digging the tips into it. Sans had started to scream in agony, the others were beginning to panic. He wasn't _dadster _ anymore, he was something so much worse." to damage...to _break_"

"S-Sir I Don't Think...T-This Is Necessary, Can't You Just T-Talk To Sans!?" Blue was shouting before he could even think, but no sooner had Blue started speaking - Stretch was slamming his hand over his brother's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Do any of you know what it's **like** to have damage done to bond?" He looked at each and every one of them, but no one answered, they were too over ridden with fear to say anything." No? Well, no worries. Sans will be _happy _ to demonstrate! Won't you dear boy!?" The cheerful tone in Gaster's voice made the whole experience that much more frightening, they didn't know who the hell they were looking at right now.

"stop! dad, stop! please!" Magic had started to leak from Sans sockets, the pain was too much.

"Now kiddos, when a bond is pulled in _multiple_ directions, naturally it is going to be under tension. For example - _multiple SOULmates_ \- a bond for each SOULmate, fascinating isn't it? Lets say one of the bond mates wants to keep the shared mate to themselves, tsk well that just...won't..." Gaster squeezed the SOUL a little tighter. " do! You see, it effects your bond mate, our SOULS pick up on _every_ emotion, every _intention _we have."

Under any other circumstance this might have been a very informative lesson, maybe someone of them would have learned something from it. They were learning something alright, that Gaster could go from dopey father figure to fucking psychotic in a blink of an eye. Sans had started to scream again - louder - his voice cracking under the cruel ministrations." **This** is the pain that Starlight _felt._" Gaster's voice was disembodied now, humans could probably describe it as being the stuff of nightmares. With the way he sounded and the way he looked oddly like Slender Man, he was basically the type of creepy bastard you see at the end of your bed at three am.

All of them flinched. No matter how much they wanted to help Sans in that moment they couldn't, they were stuck and forced to watch this sick power-play that Gaster thought was important. It was a _bone_-chilling display of discipline...not even the edgier boys had done this sort of thing when they _tortured_ monsters and humans. Another scream tore from Sans and Gaster whipped around, snarling like an animal. He was in Sans' face in a flash, little white SOUL still being squeezed between his fingers.

  
"Oh? Does it _hurt_, son? Are you in _pain?_" Gaster hissed angrily

  
"d-dad, please...p-please." Sans was sobbing now, any monster would under this torture.

The older monster had started to mock his son, mimicking the pathetic way the younger one sounded. Gaster released the SOUL and watched it float back and disappear into Sans' ribcage, with a snap of his fingers his phantom hands had vanished. Void Magic receded back into his form as the others were released. Gaster was back to his *normal* self and as he straightened out his suit he looked down at hi son." I've had **enough **of you acting like a child, Sans. Your jealousy has fractured her **SOUL**. Get over yourself and be a man."

Sans had a hand against his sternum and the other on the floor keeping him from face planting it. Papyrus was rushing to his elder brother's side, hands already glowing with healing magic ready to ease his brother's pain. Gaster turned to look at his other sons, taking in the look of pure abject horror on their faces. '**Good**, they should be afraid. They should know exactly who they are dealing with.'

"Let this be an example to **all** of you. I thought I wouldn't need to say this considering that you are her SOULmates, but I guess I was wrong. That human upstairs, _who is unconscious, trying to heal her fractured SOUL_, is like my own child. She brought me **back** from the Void. She has been through so much shit that her SOUL should have already _shattered _by now, but it hasn't and I'll be damned if anyone of you little fuckers does it. That little display just now was but a _taste _ of what I can and **will** do if that sweet girl up stairs falls down. Sons or not. I'll hold your SOULs in my hands and squeeze them until you disintegrate into **d u s t**"

  
No one moved. No one made a sound. '_Hm, looks like the message was loud and clear.' _Gaster cleared his throat and a soft smile spread across his face." Now, why don't we get some dinner. Grillby's anyone? C'mon, it's my treat." As if nothing happened, Gaster was humming to himself and walking out of the study with a little pep in his step. As soon as he shut the door behind him the boys looked at each other before one of them spoke up.

  
"That Man Is **Fucking** Psychotic." Surprisingly enough, it was Blue who was the first to speak up.

  
"that...that was _bad_ster..." Sans said between pants, his back pressed against the book shelf as Papyrus let his healing magic seep into his brother." he's...an a-asshole."

* * *

  
Twelve hours.

Twelve fucking hours, that was how long you had been unconscious. That was how long Red had been at your side, refusing to leave you, not even for a second. Not even when boss had come to your room telling him that they were all going to Grillby's for food, he passed up Grillby's because his little mate was unconscious with a fractured SOUL.

Edge had come back three hours later trying to pull Red from your side.

  
"How Long Has It Been Since You've Slept, Brother?" The usual brashness was gone, he used his inside voice - which was rare.

" dunno, i'll sleep when kitten's awake." Red just grumbled, never moving his eye lights from you. He traced circles in your palm, memorizing all the lines and indents.

  
Edge's protests and insistence fell on deaf _ears _and with a defeated sigh he left. His brother was already stubborn by nature, an unconscious SOULmate just made it ten times worse. None of them could pull Red from your side, but really no one could blame him. Sans had even stopped by your room to check on you and it took both Edge and Blue to stop him from dusting the little shit.

" get away from er'fore i break every bone in yer body." As if Red's hulking bara appearance wasn't intimidating enough, the feral way he was snarling at Classic just added to the whole aesthetic. The boys caught Gatser lurking at the end of the hallway - surrounded by Void Magic and that creepy fucking smile on his face; that stopped whatever fight that was about to start and the Slender Man looking fuck slowly stepped into the void and disappeared.

None of the boys except Papyrus came by after that, even then Red didn't say much ti him aside from answering simple questions on how you were doing and if anything had changed. Nothing changed though, the bond was still strained and you were still unconscious.

* * *

" c'mon babe, ya sleepin' even more than me. sleepin' comes naturally ta me, could do it with my eyes closed." He chuckled to himself, he was almost positive you would've enjoyed that one. Red could practically hear you laughing in his head and while it made him smile it also made him growl in frustration. If this was **his** timeline the bond would've been completed the moment he had found you. The world was too cruel to drag this type of shit out, especially when it's kill or be killed in his world...

You were _too _ good for this timeline, let alone his. He'd mark you, his brother would mark you, and you'd be perfectly safe. No one crossed the Bone Brothers, not unless they wanted to be dusted. With Edge being captain of the Royal Guard and Red as the Judge, Jury, and Executioner well, you would be untouchable. Maybe it was because their timeline was so different, maybe it was because Classic never had to live like he and his brother did...

But at the very base of things Red was - **is** \- Sans, and he couldn't wrap his skull around how <strike>he</strike> Classic could hurt you like this. Was he going to hurt you too? He was Sans after all. Was he _that _stupid too? That _jealous?_

" things wouldn't be like this in my world, dollface." Red sighed while he reached a hand out to run his phalanges through your hair; stars, even unconscious you were beautiful." me an paps got it rough back home. we ain't up here, still trapped, but it's not _that _bad. can't lie to ya babygirl, we done some real **bad** things...but ya said ya wouldn't hold it 'gainst us cause we had to in order ta survive."

Red closed his eyes, why was he saying these things? Maybe it was because you were unconscious and he knew couldn't hear him. He didn't want to seem weak to you - never to you, if he was weak he couldn't protect you. Showing emotions was weak in his world, even if this timeline was different he still didn't want to feel vulnerable. He could look at you and tell that you wouldn't think he was weak for what he was saying, you had been through some shit - he could tell; your stats showed that...he didn't want to ask, everyone has their own battles to fight and if your panic attack was anything to go by...it was some heavy stuff you'd been through.

" betcha wouldn't even call me weak for sayin' all this shit, my sweet girl." His hands moved from your hair to your cheek, cupping your face as he leaned forward to press a kiss against your forehead." i never thought i'd find ya kitten, didn't think i deserved a SOULmate." His eyes were closed and as he pressed his forehead against yours he couldn't help but choke back tears." i'd lost HOPE at ever gettin' outta tha underground, lost at findin' ya...but ya here. ya here an i...i don't wanna lose ya after i jus found ya, babygirl."

He sat there leaning over you, forehead pressed to yours and a massive hand gently cupping your cheek; he didn't noticed he was crying, didn't notice the way ruby magic leaked from his sockets and onto your face." come back ta me, ya make me want things i never thought i could have." Red was crying now, his shoulders shaking with each breath he took. He couldn't remember the last time he cried...was it when Paps was a babybones and their father had disappeared into The Void? He didn't know.

He cried and barely noticed the way his SOUL thrummed, too focused on the feeling of utter _hopelessness _that was beginning to consume him. You were wrapped up in **his **jacket, covered in **his** scent and still it was doing nothing to calm him down. Why wouldn't you wake up? Couldn't your SOUL feel his reaching out for it? Couldn't it _feel _how much he loved you? Was it because this wasn't his timeline? He didn't know...but fuck if he didn't have **HOPE** that you'd wake up for him. HOPE was low in his world, but for you - for his SOULmate he'd muster up all the fuckin' HOPE he could so long as you'd just _wake up._

The bara skeleton tried to calm himself yet each time he tried to he just cried harder, fuck he must have looked like some weak ass pansy right now. His SOUL thrummed and pulsed a little harder and pretty soon her was using his free hand to clutch his sternum. Was he falling down now? Was this it? Fuck if you were gonna fall down then he might as well go too because he sure as hell didn't wanna live in a world without you now that he had found you.

You started to stir, little movements here and there, but Red never noticed since he was too busy crying and mentally preparing himself to dust; poor bara boi was a tad bit dramatic. Slowly you were pulled back to the _living _ world, your SOUL pulsing like crazy as if it were trying to _reach out_ to something - _someone_. It was amazing how SOULs could interact with each other and how they could _call out _ to each other if a bond was formed, or ya'know if they sensed that **their ** SOULmate's SOUL was crying out.

The distressed thrumming of Red's SOUL had called out to yours and like the little _fighter _ your SOUL was it managed to pull you back from wherever your conscious had gone off to the present, it recognized the bond the two of you shared and it pulsed back calmly to try and soothe his. When you opened your eyes you were startled to see your giant of a SOUL over you crying. Wait, this big mother fucker was _crying_? Oh hell no, that won't do. How long had you been out? What had happened that had gotten this intimidating monster so worked up?

He was too consumed with crying his SOUL out to notice you moving your hand up and wiping his tears off of your face. The sight of him like this _crushed _ you, he didn't deserve to be in pain like this - none of them did. So you lifted your hand to cup his cheek, running your thumb over his zygomatic arch softly as you smiled." No, don't cry, I hate it when you cry _Sans_."

He was dead. He had dusted and gone to heaven and you were **there** because you were a literal stars damned angel. Red magic streaked his cheek bones and his eye lights were big and fuzzy as he looked down at you, disbelief plastered on his face." k-kitten...ya..ya awake...!?" He couldn't help himself now, he reached out and scooped your up in his arms practically crushing you against his ribcage as he hugged you."stars, babygirl." He started placing kisses against your head and moved down to your cheeks, the sound of your giggle made his SOUL thrum in delight." i thought i lost ya, fuck don't do that again."

You wrapped your arms around Red's neck as he started to assault you with kisses that you were all too happy to receive. It was strange seeing the more perverted version of your SOULmate acting like this, but you honestly couldn't complain, it made you feel **loved**." Easy there, Big Red. You're gonna smother me with kisses!"

"then perish, babe" His deep throaty chuckle sent a chill through you, and he went in for the kill; plastering little kisses all over your face. He even started purring and you nearly lost your shit when he did, seeing this big bara monster literally _purring _ and smothering you with affection was just too much.

  
All too soon the two of you were interrupted by the sound of your door being slammed open, you cringed knowing that there would surely be an indent in the wall from the force. You glanced up from Red's assault and saw all of your boys at the entry way of your room - shocked expressions on their face. You noticed Edge at the helm of the group - he was more than likely the one to kick open your door. They wasted no time in rushing you and Red, even as Red growled at each of them they were insistent on touching you to make sure you were real. They needed to know this wasn't a dream.

Each one of them touched you, nuzzled you; it was like being attacked by a group of kittens, but something wasn't right...you were missing one of your boys. You leaned away from Red to crane your neck up to look past him and spotted your missing boy standing in the door way. _Sans. _ There was relief and shame on his face as he stood there with his hands in his jacket pockets, slouched against the door frame next to Gaster. 

  
They two of them walked towards you, Sans following not far behind his father and when they reached you the others backed away to give them room. Red still had you wrapped in his arms, skull nuzzled into the crook of her you neck. Gaster cleared his throat, signalling for Red to let you go. Once you were released from his arms everyone who wasn't Gaster or Sans - this timeline's Sans - had left to leave the three of you alone.

Gaster wrapped you in a tight embrace and pressed a kiss to the top of your head." I'm so glad you're awake, Starlight. You had us all worried." Your pseudo father let go of you and stepped aside, " I believe you and Sans need to chat. Whenever you're feeling up to company you know where to find us, my Dear."

The soft click of your door closing was louder than it should have been, but the room was so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop. You stood now, you were a foot shorter than your bara mate, but the monster seemed to shrink back." y/n...princ-" He didn't get to finish that sentence, he was interrupted by the sudden impact of your palm against his cheek as you slapped him across the face. The force barely made his skull move, but it was enough for him to feel it even if it only ended up hurting you.

You clutched your hand to your chest, grinding your teeth together as you hissed." okay...yeah i deserved that..." He wasn't even phased as he looked down at you, the anger evident on your face. As much as he wanted to growl and be irritated that you hit him, he knew he didn't have a right. Not after putting so much strain on the bond the two of you shared.

"Yeah ya fuckin' did, Sans! You big...dumb...idiot!" If this weren't a serious thing, he probably would've made a comment about how cute you looked stopping your foot like that - or the way your nose scrunched up when you were angry.

"babe, dumb and idiot means the same thing." The glare you shot him was enough to have him shut up, he had the audacity to look apologetic.

"i know i've been an ass, an i'm sorry y/n. stars, i'm just scared...i'm not good at this..." Sans was struggling to find the words to say, you knew he was sorry, but you didn't want this behavior to continue. You loved him so much it hurt, but it hurt even more to have him act like this. Monster or not, he was a man - and there were boundaries. The way he looked at you made your SOUL thrum in content meant. He looked at you like there was something in you worth looking at - that's all you really ever wanted from someone. You wanted someone to look at you like you were worth loving an wanted them to love you like you deserved it. And Sans did, stars he did and it was amazing.

"We need to complete the bond..." You mumbled so softly he almost didn't catch it.

" sorry, what was that babe?" He looked at you confusion evident on his face.

You sighed and stepped closer towards him, moving your hands to mess with the draw strings of his jacket. You looked up at him and swallowed nervously." The b-bond Sans, _we _ need to **complete** it. I know what it all means, I'm not dumb. I know that my SOUL is in a pretty delicate state right now, and I also know that our bond has been strained. Maybe you just need to be the **first ** one to complete the bond with me? You're _my _ Sans after all."

His thoughts were racing, his fingers twitching in his pockets as the tips of his phalanges scraped against the bone of his palm. Here you were, offering yourself up to him. To a literal _monster_. He took a deep breath and as he exhaled his bones rattled, I a growl building in his throat. Sans' eye lights constricted to pinpricks at the same time he was looking at you like he couldn't decide if he wanted to eat you whole or...well that was the only thing on his mind.

"i know ya _think _ ya know what's gonna happen, but princess...boss monsters are different." The way you huffed and rolled your eyes made his socket twitch and he had to shut down the part of him that wanted to make you beg for forgiveness. '_ stars sans, get it together. you're not in heat...stop.'_ he reigned himself in.

"Sans, do you wanna fuck and mark me or not?" You straightforwardness threw Sans for a loop and his sockets went wide." Cause if not then I'm sure any of the others wouldn't mind, especially **Red**...he looks like he knows how t- "

Sans was leaning down growling in your face before you could even finish the sentence, his hand was holding your chin firmly; tilting your head up to look at him. His fangs were showing as he snarled down at you." **i don't wanna hear ya talkin' bout the others, especially h i m while ya with me, sweetheart.**"

The sound of his voice, that _growl_, those fucking **teeth**. You had never seen this side of him, you had never seen a lot of sides of him until now. It made your core ache and you began to unintentionally rub your thighs together to create friction. The grin Sans had was down right **w i c k e d**, he licked his tongue over his fangs.

"wassa matter sweetheart? nothin' ta say?" He inhaled deeply, taking in your scent. Where did this accent come from? It was making your head spin." seems like ya forgot a lil tid bit about us monsters, there's always an **a l p h a.**"


	6. *And They Were SOULmates, Oh My God...They Were SOULmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She looked my demons in the eye and smiled.  
She fell for the very thing I thought she'd fear."
> 
> -VàZaki Nada

Your tongue was stuck to the roof of your mouth as you tried to form your thoughts into words. Your mind had blanked out on you, and the smell of Sans was _ everywhere _ . Your thighs had clenched, and your breathing had grown a little shallow. There was a need as he spoke to you, an insatiable part of you _ wanting _ this alpha monster to completely break you down and build you up again...you were suddenly wondering why you never thought to make Sans jealous before. In four years, you had never seen him _ this _jealous, actually you had never seen him jealous at all – until now. 

“ya think i haven’t been itching to mate ya since I found ya on that fucking cliff? think i’m _ that _ oblivious to not notice the thrum of your SOUL, princess?” 

Sans had begun to rut his hips against you, moving in time with the way he was thrusting his fingers into you. Each thrust into you, his pelvis rocked into his hand to push them deeper - the tips of his phalanges pressed into your g-spot each and _ every time _ . Sans kept a constant revolving pressure on your clit, thumb moving in a circular motion consistently." ya think it didn't drive me ** c ** ** r a z y ** to _ smell _ you on the others?" The growl that emanated from his throat made your skin tingle as he dipped his skull into the crook of your neck, you caught the blue glow of his tongue from your peripherals when it manifested. He dragged his tongue up from the base of your throat to behind your ear, your legs were shaking. 

"Sans, Sans...please, please, aahhh" Your senses were in overdrive as you whined. 

" did ya beg as sweetly when that _ dog _ had his head between your legs, princess?" He curved his fingers, pressing harshly into your g-spot when he gave a forceful thrust. Sans moved his thumb in a rough circle against your clit while snarling against the base of your throat. You choked back a sob, your eyes rolling back as you mewled." think i don't ** know ** about the _ good time _ ya had with them? ya partners in crime were all ** too ** happy to rub it in my face. Your scent clung to them and they didn't even bother to hide it. You tried to rock your hips against Sans' hand, but he had you pinned. Your hands were above your head - bound with his magic to prevent you from grabbing him, you clutched the sheets with a vice grip. This torture was all too much and he had only just begun to punish you. He never stopped stroking against the ridged patch of flesh inside of you, the pressure on your clit eased up, but he still kept rubbing lazy circles into you." i asked ya a question, ** a n s w e r ** me." 

“G-gonna cum...fuck Sans m-more, Sa-” 

Too much. It was all too much. His voice, the growling, the way he rubbed against you in _ just _ the right way. Your head was spinning and your skin was on ** fire ** , He had one hand grabbing the back of your thigh so tightly the tips of his phalanges were biting into the skin. The bara monster towered over you as he stood on his knees; holding on leg open with his hand as he rocked his pelvis into his hand roughly causing his phalanges inside of you to rub into the patch of flesh that had you coming undone." ya screamed for them, didn't ya ? c'mon princess, scream for ** m e ** ." There was bite in his voice, and with one particularly _ hard _ thrust you were crying out your orgasm. 

The coil that had been twisting within you snapped, all at once the pressure that built up inside of you was released and you were gushing around Sans fingers as your voice cracked. Sans sat back on his knees, slowly pulling his fingers from you - you whined at the loss of him; his cyan eye light raking over your body. The light sheen of sweat that covered you made your skin glisten, your hair splayed against the pillow the light reflecting off of your locks mimicked a halo. He thought you looked like a goddess as he pulled sweets sounds from your lips like a hymn, in that moment as you panted - a haze of lust glossing over your eyes; you were Aphrodite incarnate. 

Sans pulled his hand up inspecting it in the light, your juices dripped down his phalanges and pretty soon he leaned forward; his blue tongue licking up your essence, it made him growl." stars, mutt was _ right _ . you are a ** t a s t y ** little human." 

You were only allowed a few seconds to come down from your high before Sans was towering over you again; renewed hunger in his eyes. He looked at you as if you were his prey and he was _ starving _ , the hand he had used to get you off was at your stomach now, phalanges spread against the expanse of your flesh – still _ covered _ in your arousal. His other hand was beside your head, his arm bent while he supported his weight on his elbow. You had never felt so small in your life until that moment, his body completely dwarfing yours. Sure, he was a monster – a ** bara ** monster – but his slouched posture made him seem smaller than he actually was; he did what he could to be as least intimidating to other humans as he could, but fuck right now he looked every bit as intimidating as a Boss Monster should. Without thinking you were leaning up to press your lips to his, stars you wanted to melt into his kiss. You had ** never **been so wound up in your life. 

Sans always had knack for picking up on your cues, always just seemed to know _ exactly _ what it was that you wanted and needed; so, he granted you a little mercy as you settled into post orgasmic bliss. He swiped his tongue against your lower lip, and when you granted him access to your mouth his tongue was rolling over yours. His kiss was bruising and filled with a hunger that had your needy cunt aching to be _ filled _ with something more than his fingers. You swirled your tongue around his in a way that had his bones rattling and a growl tear from his throat – you wanted him to growl again. Blue magic still bound your hands above your head; there was no getting out of the binds. You ached to touch him, to feel his bones, to stroke them, to _ lick _them. 

Your eagerness had Sans chuckling into the kiss, such a needy little mate he had. Such a horny mess of a mate that laid beneath him – at ** his ** mercy. When he pulled away you gave an open-mouthed whine; you looked pathetic. A trail of navy magic connected between your tongue and his, ’ _ stars, that’s fucking hot’ _ was one of the few things going through his mind at that moment. The hand at your stomach traveled up between the valley of your breasts, to your throat, then his phalanges creeping up your chin. He hadn’t completely licked your orgasm from his fingers, “fucking animal had you taste yourself _ after _you came for him didn’t he? You liked it, didn’t you?” The tips of his index and pointer distal rubbed at your bottom lip gently then Sans was shoving those two fingers in your mouth, the wet heat of it had his SOUL clenching, he pushed your tongue down to keep you quiet; but fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing anyone had ever done to you, you began to suck on his fingers. Rolling your tongue against the distals and intermediate phalanges, stroking the joints in between each bone with your tongue. Your tongue tingled at the taste of his magic. 

You didn’t think you’d ever hear Sans groan – especially not like _ that, _ he sounded like a man on the brink of falling apart and you reveled in the knowledge that it was ** you **making him feel like this. You had wanted this for four fucking years. All too soon he was pulling his fingers from your mouth, rubbing the bones against your cheek while he smeared your spit onto it, then using that same hand he gripped your jaw.” oh you’re fuckin’ filthy, aren’t ya?” 

“I don’t know Sans, why don’t you find out?” It was a challenge; you’d waited four years for something – ** anything. ** The look on Sans face scared you and filled you with excitement all at once, fuck he really wasn’t kidding about being ** the ** alpha, was he? 

“heh careful what ya wish for, ** p r ** ** i ** ** n c e s ** ** s ** .” He sounded so feral, you didn’t even notice him pulling his hand from your face and pushing his shorts down his legs, but you sure as hell noticed his cock pressing into your thigh. He shuddered at the contact, fuck his little human was so _ soft. _Sans pushed himself up with his elbow and up sat back on his knees, his eye lights eating up the sight of you. He used one hand to pump his cock once, twice, three times; and the other was grabbing behind your left knee pushing the top of your thigh against your stomach as he bent your leg up. The skeleton monster was leaning in closer, his eye lights flicking down to watch as he lined his cock up with your entrance; Sans gave an experimental thrust while easing his pelvis against you. 

He trailed his phalanges up the back of your right thigh before grabbing behind your knee and pushing your leg up to mirror its twin. Your folds parted and inch by inch he watched your cunt swallow his cock whole,” fuuuck, you’re takin’ me so well. Stars, you’re so wet...look at what I do to ya.” Sans had dreamt of this moment, fantasized about it for ** years **; every heat he milked his cock for all it was worth to your pictures. Every inconvenient hard on when you wore those fucking sleep shorts, he took a short cut to his room and rutted into his hand like a goddamn teenager. His pace was painfully slow, he felt the resistance against his cock when your walls squeezed around him like a glove.” i fantasized about every little thing i've wanted to do to ya, y/n. can't tell ya how many times i jacked off and imagined that my hand was this tight, little...cunt.” The last word was barely even coherent because of the way he growled it out as he bottomed out into you. 

** F u l l. **

That’s what it felt like for you, your walls stretched around his length in a way that had your eyes rolling into the back of your head; mouth wide open in a silent moan. You couldn’t stop the way your body shuddered when he pulled out and buried himself into you again – somehow, he managed to move even slower. 

“Fuck Sans, feels...so...fucking good.” How was it possible that he was driving you insane and he had only dragged one orgasm out of you? Maybe it was four years of pent up sexual frustration. Or the four years of fucking yourself with your fingers, imagining it was ** his ** cock inside of you. It was never enough though, which _ may or may not _ have been the reason that you browsed Bad Dragon for a new toy...that was definitely way bigger (and thicker) than your three fingers combined. Said toy was actually hidden away in your dresser under a pile of shirts, it also definitely _ wasn’t _the same blue as a certain skeleton’s magic. 

It totally fucking was though, and you had lost count of how many times you’d fucked yourself with it after you’d caught Sans eyeing you on occasion. That toy didn’t even ** begin **to fucking compare to the real thing, fuck how were you ever going to masturbate alone again? “ oh? m'makin’ ya feel good, princess? gonna make you feel better than those two copies did, that’s a fucking promise.” The whole time Sans was thrusting into you lazily; despite what his instincts screamed for him to do, he wanted to get you adjusted to his size before he broke you in. He needed you to get nice and relaxed for him, he was going to make damn sure there was an ache in your cunt that could only be satisfied by his cock...and his knot. 

"if i lift ya legs and ass like this..." His hands were sliding down from their place behind your knees, down to the backs of your thighs while he spread his legs a little wider, digging his patellas into the mattress." i can sink in...so much fucking _ deeper _ . fucking hell, y/n." Sans hilted himself into you in one fell thrust that had your ass jiggling from the impact of hitting against his femurs. His bones rattled when your walls squeezed around the girth of his cock, a growl tearing from his throat while he bared his fangs as his sockets closed." they may _ be _ a version of me, but princess..." 

The air in the room grew thick, you could practically _ taste _ Sans magic, hesitantly you were looking up to the bara monster that was over you only to have your breath hitch in your throat. His sockets snapped open with one eye light completely extinguished and the other alight with magic. Blue and yellow tendrils seeping out of his socket like wisps of smoke and a damn near feral grin on his teeth." i'm _ all _ of ** t h ** ** e m ** ** i ** ** n o n e **." His pace was almost brutal, but it had you keening out in pleasure instantly. Sans reveled in the way the plush flesh of your thighs felt against his bones. 

So. Fucking. Soft. 

He hadn’t even really begun to show you that while you were their mates, you were first and foremost; undeniably his. He was going to fuck that into you - one way or another he would have you coated in his magic, his scent. This wasn’t the way he imagined completing the bond would go, but fuck he was going to have fun punishing you now. He angled his hips in a way that had the tip of his cock brushing against your cervix, the way your eyes crossed stirred something primal in him. It had you seeing stars and pretty soon you were babbling” Please, Sans! Fuck me harder, I want to feel your name burning on my skin for days.” 

* * *

“what’s it bout them that ya like so much, princess?” The mocking hostility in his voice was dangerous, you knew that it wasn’t a question that was meant to be answered; but even so, Sans was snarling when the only thing you did was moan. “ you seem to _ really _ like that edgy version of me.” Sans hand traveled down your back, phalanges carding through your hair as he grabbed a handful at the base of your skull. With a firm tug he was pulling you up on your knees, his breakneck pace never faltered as he fucked up into you, his ribs digging into your back only spurred you on more.” ya like tha way he talks, _ kitten _ ? can sound jus like’em if ya need me ta.” Fuck. He sounded just like Red, if you _ didn’t _ know any better you would’ve thought he ** was **Red. 

“wassat ya said tha other day? ya like ta be choked? heh, babygirl, alls ya had ya do was ask like a _ good girl _ .” The hand in your hair traveled over your shoulder and to your neck, his hand completely engulfed your throat; he growled ferociously when he started to tighten his phalanges around your windpipe. You choked out a scream, but it was cut short when he tightened his grip on your throat. He raked his phalanges against your hip, streaks of red marring your skin like a brand. “ ya mine. ya get that? Yer my mate, my girl. “ it was relentless the way he pounded into you with your back pressed into his ribcage. “my nasty little human, who takes every inch of _ this _ monster cock like a goddamn ** g r e ** ** e ** ** d y **, cock hungry slut. “ You said his name over and over like it was your mantra, the constant pressure against your cervix and all of the dirty talk had you sobbing and begging for release.

“Sans. _ Sans _, I can’t...too much, oh stars, more.” You made a strangled noise, tears streaming down your cheeks. 

“ jus a little....” he grunted, cyan sweat dripping from his skull.” bit...more...” Sans buried his skull into your neck as his tongue laved at the flesh, the taste of your sweat made his bones rattled. 

Your breathing grew ragged; your head was spinning but you couldn’t even lift it up from resting against his clavicle. He had been pushing you further and further up the precipice of your orgasm - but **always** eased up before you could burst. The edging was torture, but he needed you to be right at the brink before you filled you with his magic. All the stimulation was too much for you, the punishing pace the bara skeleton set was agonizing. He dragged his clawed hand down to your breast and kneaded the plump flesh with his palm; pretty soon he was rolling your nipple in between his index and middle finger. You thought it wasn’t possible to feel any more pleasure than you already were, but of course you were wrong; because with each erratic thrust you felt something catching at your entrance - it only made you cry out. 

“gonna pump ya full o’my magic, gonna fill yer cunt up till my cums drippin’ outta ya.” With Renewed fervor he went faster, ** harder ** . Monster stamina was truly amazing, because you weren’t even sure how this was possible. “fuck, ya gonna look so good takin’ my knot, stars, y/n. princess, princess, oh fuckfuckfuck ** F ** ** U C K **.” He was growling against our skin like a fucking animal. Did he just say knot? You could’ve sworn you had misheard him, because in all of your research about monsters you never saw mention of a ** knot **. 

“ya ready ta cum? ready ta take my mark, my knot?” It was a rhetorical question of course, because Sans knew damn well you wanted to cum. You were sobbing out of over-stimulation for stars sake, you couldn’t even form words; only sniffles and whines. You felt a warmth in your SOUL, like something was wrapping around it; but it comforting - calming. You didn’t notice the way Sans hand was glowing with magic, he used it to hold your SOUL which in turn, kept you unable to move.” need ya still, don’t want ya squirming for this.” He groaned into your neck, opening his maw wide in preparation. At the same time his thrusts turned brutal, Sans pelvis digging into the flesh at a bruising pace. His hips stuttered and with one final thrust he bottomed out; his knot swelled and locked him in place as he spilled his seed into you. Simultaneously he clamped his mouth around your neck, canines breaking the skin; it should’ve been painful, but it wasn’t. His eye lights turned into inverted hearts. You had thought you were full just from his cock, but you were wrong. So ** fucking ** wrong. His knot stretched you and you swore you saw literal stars. His magic seeped its way into you - into your SOUL and when the bond was completed you were filled with an overwhelming sense of calm. 

Pleasure. ** Love **. Lust. 

Those were the emotions that flooded your SOUL, it had you dissolving into pleasure. The fire pooling in your abdomen was raging and pretty soon it was like everything clicked in place, you were gushing your orgasm around Sans cock - stars, he was _ really _ starting to like the fact he could make you squirt. He cradled your head against his clavicle, slowly bending as he lowered the both of you against the bed. Sans felt his magic stop pulsing, he pulled his fangs from your neck and looked down at his mark. His SOUL clenched; he was filled with an overwhelming sense of love and adoration. 

You were ** his **. 

His ** mate **. 

His ** SOULmate **. 

He felt ** c o m p l e t e **. 

For the first time in his life, his demons were quiet. 

All thanks to you. 

He carded his phalanges through your hair, an chuckled when he picked up the sound of soft snores. He had dicked you down so good you passed out, now ** that ** was an accomplishment. He couldn’t help the smug smirk that crossed his face, but he’d be smug about it later. Right now, ** his ** little mate was in desperate need of cuddles and he was all too happy to _ provide. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a long time coming, so I hope that it makes you as happy as it did me while I was writing it!
> 
> A big shout out to [Lollipopkitten93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopkitten93/pseuds/lollipopkitten93) for helping me with not only the first paragraph, but as well as the ideas for this chapter.  
Thank you to [Dot the Magpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotTheMagpie/pseuds/DotTheMagpie) for giving me so much inspiration for this chapter, if you haven't please check her out~.
> 
> Hey check out mine an Lolli's new collab! Perfect for those of you who love the bad bois  
[When Darkness Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789688/chapters/51994363)
> 
> Dot has a new story out, it's bone chilling  
[The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780519/chapters/49382435)
> 
> And if you haven't already, come join Skeletons & Memes on Discord! I give updates & and sneak peaks into upcoming chapters  
But we also have...ya'know...memes and fun shit~  
https://discord.gg/h9aG4Nq


	7. *All Women Are Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the first chapter of the new year! I'm actually really nervous about posting this chapter, I hope that I did it justice. A huge shout out to Lollipopkitten93, Desolateskeleton37, and DotTheMagpie. Each of these lovely authors helped me with ideas for this chapter.<3
> 
> The song for this chapter is Nightmare by Halsey (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_dqfcvTZik)
> 
> The smut scene in this chapter was heavily inspired by chapter 12 of [Skeletons in Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887193/chapters/42222314) by TheMsource & chapter 23 of [I'm No Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192353/chapters/43032815) by Desolateskeleton37
> 
> Check out my collab story with Lolli! It's bad skeleboi centric~  
[ When Darkness Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789688/chapters/51994363)  
If you haven't done so, please go read Lolli's amazing story  
[ A Skele-ton of Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814893/chapters/46916269)
> 
> Come join Skeletons & Memes on Discord! I give updates & and sneak peaks into upcoming chapters  
But we also have...ya'know...memes and fun shit~  
https://discord.gg/h9aG4Nq  


* * *

You were roused from sleep by a light tapping at the door even if your mind was awake, your body was not; and it was slowly pulling you back to sleep. With a sleepy groan you were rolling over to your other side coming face first to a set of ribs - _ naked _ ribs. _ ‘Huh...what..?’ _ Your eyes cracked open and you could have sworn you saw Sans, _ ‘Weird...I guess I’m not fully awake yet.’ _ Your eyes fell closed again while you snuggled into your _ dream _Sans.

Then this _ illusion _ of Sans let out a sleepy growl, tightening his hold around you that had your eyes snapping open. It wasn’t a dream, Sans was **very ** real. Very real and in your bed; shirtless...and holding you. It wasn’t uncommon for the two of you to share a bed, you had even done the same with Papyrus on occasion. They would seek out your comfort in the middle of the night when not so pleasant memories of the Underground plagued them in their dreams - you welcomed them with open arms every time, you knew what it was like to be left to the mercy of your own nightmares. Never once had Sans come to your bed _ shirtless _though, with a quickness you were wiggling your way out of his grip; much to his displeasure, the bara monster in your bed started to whine when the warmth of your skin left his bones. 

_ Breathe in, breathe out. In, out. _

You were dazed and confused as you tried to rub the sleep from your eyes, when you stretched your arms above your head you hissed.” The fuck?” Tugging at the collar of your shirt - of Sans shirt. _ ‘Well now I know where his shirt went..’ _ Gently your fingers pulled the fabric down your shoulder, but you didn’t see anything. Maybe you had pulled a muscle in your shoulder? Would you have really been this achy over a pulled muscle though? Brows furrowed in curiosity while your lips set into a small confused frown, with his shirt hanging off your shoulder you moved your fingers up against the skin searching for a knot in your tired muscles. A knot wasn’t what you found though; there were indents of teeth at the juncture of your neck and shoulders. Not _ just _ indents, but a **mark**. It felt deeper than just a surface mark...it almost felt like someone <strike>Sans</strike> had sunk his teeth into you. All at once the memories of last night came flooding back, a flush heated your skin while you went over a few key details.

> _ he was pulling his fingers from your mouth, rubbing the bones against your cheek while he smeared your spit onto it, then using that same hand he gripped your jaw.” oh you’re fuckin’ filthy, aren’t ya?” _
> 
> _ ” I fantasized about every little thing I've wanted to do to ya.” _
> 
> _ “ you seem to really like that edgy version of me.” Sans hand traveled down your back, phalanges carding through your hair as he grabbed a handful at the base of your skull. _
> 
> _ he clamped his mouth around your neck, canines breaking the skin _
> 
>   
  


He marked you. You and Sans had **completed ** the SOULbond. That ever present ache you always felt in your SOUL was gone, it was like all of your bad thoughts had been muted. You felt lighter. You felt at peace. The mattress was dipping, but you didn’t notice it. Arms were wrapped around your middle - thick bones squishing into your flesh, but you were too wrapped up in your thoughts of the night before. The deep rumbling from Sans ribcage barely pulled you out of your own head, he leaned his skull into your neck; pressing his teeth against **his **mark.

A chill ran up your spine at the contact, it had you humming and leaning back into Sans’ chest. You tilted your head to the side to give him more access as he peppered kisses up and down the expanse of your neck and shoulder. His bones rattled, a deep purring emitting from his throat while he laved his tongue against the mark in your skin.

” Goodmorning, Sans ~” With a contented sigh you were smiling, currently on cloud nine while **your **mate peppered your skin in little kisses and licks.

“ hmm, morning my little mate.” Your willingness to relax into him as he doted on you had him purring up a storm. Stars, not even twenty four hours of having the bond completed and you were already allowing him to do what he needed and take care of you. He preened at the way your SOUL resonated with his, he smothered your neck in kisses with enthusiasm. It had you giggling, your hands sliding to his.

“Saaaans~” In a singsong voice you called out his name, wiggling in his arms.

“let me love on ya, princess.” With a throaty growl Sans started biting into your shoulders, softly - but you felt it. You couldn’t help the way your breath hitched in your throat, he held you closer. Your lazy mate was turning out to be quite the frisky monster now that the bond the two of you shared was official.

  
  


** _Knock, Knock_ **

You had forgotten about the knocking at your door, but now that it was becoming louder it was impossible to ignore. You had tried to worm your way out of Sans’ arms, out of the tangled mess of sheets, but he growled and held you still. “**stay in the nest** . i’ll get the door.” There was a finality in his voice that you didn’t even question, he threw the covers off of himself as he moved to the side of the bed. He wrapped his half of the shared blankets around you before he turned towards the door. Your eyes raked over his form. Exposed upper body...the differences between him and a **real ** skeleton were amazing. Unlike the human version, Sans’ bones were thick - _ strong _, they didn’t look brittle or flimsy like humans did. Even without his ecto-body he had shape like some hulking Adonis, he didn’t look like a walking corpse at all. When did you find bones so fucking attractive? Was it still considered necrophilia? No, he was a living being. Why would you even think that?

He was _ sans _ a shirt while he made his way towards the door, you almost started to drool when you saw the way his shorts hung off of his hip bones. _ ‘Stars…’ _ How were you already getting turned on just by looking at him? You heard Sans take a deep breath in and the sound of his chuckle filled the room. _ He smelt your arousal. _Stars, you wanted the floor to open up and swallow you whole. The flush on your cheeks must have made you look like a tomato, your skin had heated up leaving you to fan yourself with your hand.

When Sans opened the door his face softened when he saw Papyrus standing on the other side, looking like his usual happy self. He admired his brother’s constantly cheerful attitude, he wished he could be as cool as his little brother.

“AH! FINALLY, BROTHER, I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU HAD TAINTED Y/N WITH YOUR LAZY WAYS.” If the state of his brothers undress bothered Papyrus, he didn’t show it, he had come to intrude on them after all. He noticed the change in his brother almost immediately - it was obvious that his brother had finally come to his senses and taken his advice. Why wouldn’t he taken The Great Papyrus’ advice, he was an expert at matters of the heart after all!

“heh, you caught me bro. knew i couldn't pull one over on you.” With a lazy smile Sans was rubbing the back of his skull.

“AND YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE BOND LIKE I SAID!? OH CONGRATULATIONS BROTHER AND Y/N. SEE SANS, IF YOU WOULD JUST READ THE DATING MANUEL THEN YOU WOULD’VE DONE THIS SOONER.” Papyrus’ smile just radiated happiness as he continued to casually berate his brother. He didn’t even notice the way Sans’ face turned blue in embarrassment.” I AM PROUD OF YOU BROTHER, EVEN IF IT TOOK YOU AWHILE.”

Watching both your mates interacting had you laughing up a storm, the sound of it echoing off the walls as you held your stomach. It was funny to see Sans getting embarrassed...considering the confidence he had last night. Papyrus cleared his throat.” I Just Wanted To Remind You That You Can’t Keep Her Locked In Here All Day. She Hasn’t Eaten Since...Before She Fell Ill And Father Needs You At The Lab Today.” Sans was already giving Papyrus a look.

“Nothing Will Happen To Our Mate While The Great Papyrus Is Here! Honestly Brother, Have A Little Faith. Do You Doubt My Ability To Protect My Own Mate?” The gentle giant raised a brow bone, giving his brother a pointed look that had the shorter monster sweating under his gaze.

“w-well..no...paps that wasn’t what i was...you’re the strongest ever..” Sans was stumbling over his words, stars he was not trying to insinuate that Papyrus couldn’t protect you. Never that. His brother was powerful in his own right. Sans was having his own internal conflict when Papyrus patted him on the skull.

“Thoroughly Japed By The Great Papyrus! Did You Not Find That _ Humerus _ Brother?” He let out a soft _ Nyeh Heh Heh _, while Sans stood there dumbstruck - his mouth was hanging open in shock.

The brothers were too absorbed in their conversation to notice that you had climbed out of bed and were now standing next to them.” Sans, I’ll be fine. I’m in safe hands with Papyrus. Dad needs your help, you know how he hates when you’re late.” Sans nearly jumped out of his _ skin _when you spoke up, your presence had caught him off guard.”Now, I need a shower. I’ll come down to the kitchen when I’m done, okay Paps?”

With a smile you were turning on your heel and walking towards your bathroom, leaving the brothers standing alone.

* * *

Your eyes stared back at the reflection in the mirror; hair an uncontrollable mass of tangles, hickies littered along your shoulder, Sans mark was an angry purple against your pale skin. For once in your life you not only felt safe, but were safe. This was your life now. Reaching a hand to the iHome on the sink counter you hit the power button turning it on as the soft hum of music began to play.

> _ “ I, I keep a record of the wreckage of my life _
> 
> _ I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind _
> 
> _ They talk shit, but I love it every time _
> 
> _ And I realize” _

Wild curls hang low against your shoulders while your hands reached towards the hem of the shirt pulling it up and over your head leaving you bare in front of the mirror. “I've tasted blood and it is sweet “ You mumbled the next line while humming softly to the beat, making your way to the shower turning the knob to the left so the water could heat up. This had become routine since coming to live with the brothers; play music and lock yourself in the bathroom to be alone with your thoughts. You worked your hands through the knots in your hair before stepping into the shower, skin instantly turning a shade of red from the temperature. That was a funny thing about women, everyone single one of the female species just **needed **their water to be scalding. You stood under the shower head letting the water spray over you, hair getting heavy with water and plastering itself to your skin.

> _ “I've had the rug pulled beneath my feet _
> 
> _ I've trusted lies and trusted men _
> 
> _ Broke down and put myself back together again _
> 
> _ Stared in the mirror and punched it to shatters _
> 
> _ Collected the pieces and picked out a dagger _
> 
> _ I've pinched my skin in between my two fingers _
> 
> _ And wished I could cut some parts off with some scissors.” _

After thirty minutes a hand came from behind the shower curtain reaching for a towel, five minutes later you decided you needed to get on with the day and face the real world. A smile creeped along your lips just at the thought of seeing them, your SOUL fluttered in response. When had you ever been excited to see anyone? Let alone have anyone, much less multiple people, excited to see you? You were conditioned from a young age to not expect much from anyone, not to get your hopes up for anything. 

Affection wasn’t something that was a staple in your home life.

You leaned your head over, gathering your hair in your hands before twisting it to pile on top of your head. Plucking the band from your wrist to wrap around the mass of hair, you secured it in place. Messy, but cute is what you were going for; but as you looked at yourself in the mirror you felt like you looked more like a house troll.

Messy bun, highwaisted shorts, and a too big off the shoulder sweater. Yeah, it was house troll chic. _Metatton could never._

You snorted at the thought pulling on your comfy thigh high socks, slipping on some house slippers...for some reason socks were scandalous? You still didn’t know what that was about, but you just chalked it up to a vague way of saying monsters had a foot fetish. Which was fine, you weren’t into feet, but you supposed that if your boys didn’t do anything weird to your feet...or want _ you _to do anything weird to them with your feet..that you could be okay and support their fetish.

Even if you didn’t understand it at all. They were just socks.

* * *

“WELL OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO DRIVE.” Edge nearly scoffed.

“uhh, boss when ya learn ta do that?” Red was side eyeing his brother warily.

“SHUT UP SANS! I KNOW HOW TO DO PLENTY OF THINGS!”

“Do You Know How To Use An Inside Voice By Chance?” There was Black, chiming in.

That was what greeted you when you finally made your way down to the kitchen, a few of your mates sitting around the table having a..._ friendly, _you hoped, conversation with each other.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU TINY TYRANT!?”

_ ‘Oop, guess that’s a no on the friendly conversations.’ _ Before Edge or Black could escalate the situation further you stepped into the entryway of the kitchen, greeting them all with a smile” Good morning, guys~” Your voice was soft, it had the boys turning their attention towards you almost immediately.

Several pairs of eye lights were one you, looking over your body. Some eyed your socks, some looked at your and smiled back, but Red…

Red was staring straight at the bruised mark on your neck, like he was trying to burn a hole into your skin. Jealous made his marrow run cold, his claws held onto his bottle of mustard so tightly that they threatened to puncture the bottle. _ ‘so thas why classic threw tha sound barrier up last night…’ _ Logically he knew he shouldn’t be jealous but Red couldn’t help himself, especially when he felt like his double didn’t _ deserve _to be bonded to such a precious SOUL.

**He ** had stayed with her all night. **He** was immediately at her side when classic fractured her SOUL. **He ** pulled her back from her comatose state. Not Classic, not anyone else, just **HIM. **He couldn’t fault you for completing the bond, if your bond and SOUL were going to heal then you needed it...he was just so fucking hurt angry that it had to happen after he had spent the night spilling his deepest thoughts to you…

“Red..? Have I done something?” Of course you noticed the way he was staring it wasn’t like he had tried to hide it. Red shook himself from his thoughts to look up at you, stars when did you get right next to him? When did Edge put his hand on his shoulder? Why was everyone staring at him. Why were you looking at him with that look of concern in your eyes?

“uh, nah. sorry kitten, got lost in my thoughts fer a sec. m’glad ya feelin’ better...had me - i mean us worried.” Even though he smiled, you could tell it wasn’t genuine, but you weren’t about to call him out on it in front of everyone. Red didn’t like to be put on the spot, so you’d have to find some time to get ask him when the two of you were alone.

“It Pleases Me To See You Looking Back To Your Old Self, My Queen.” Black looked at you from across the table, his passive mask still in place.

There was a light scratch against the floor behind you, Mutt was suddenly there pulling out a chair for you to sit.” mistress, have a seat.” He said coolly, dog treat hanging between his teeth and his sockets lidded. How many times a day could you get flustered before you just spontaneously combust? You assumed you were about to find out if the boys kept up this behavior...kept looking at you like that. “Thank you, Mutt.” You leaned up on your tiptoes, he slouched a little more and you placed a kiss against his zygomatic bone before you sat down. His eye lights flicked over towards a very seething Red, Mutt’s smirk was taunting. You slide your phone from your back pocket, propping your elbows up on the table as you swiped your thumb over the screen.

You hadn’t checked your messages since before work the other day, your finger pressed on your Discord app and your eyes nearly bugged out of your head.” Oh..fuck! Shit! Mother fucker.” You were filled with an internal sense of dread before you banged your head down against the table top, groaning loudly. The four skeletons looked at each other then looked down at you, they were thoroughly confused by the sudden change in your mood. Red looked like he was struggling to find the right words to say, Edge looked uncomfortable, Black raised a brow bone at your behavior, and Mutt was sitting next to you with his feet propped up on the table...sockets wide.

“Ah! Hello Other Selves And Other Brothers! Dearest, You Made It Down Just In Time For Lunch!” Papyrus was blissfully unaware of the situation as he came strolling into the kitchen, a little pep in his step. You just sat there face first into the table, groaning in misery.

“Uh...Boring Me, The Human….Is Broken..??” Edge looked between you and the creampuff version of himself, hoping that maybe he would know what to do with...whatever it was you were doing.

While Papyrus was washing his hands he looked up from the sink, skull tilting to the side as he looked over towards the others and you. Once done he dried his hands before moving from behind the island counter, placing a hand on your back.”Dearest? What’s Wrong, Have You Forgotten Something?” Had it been something serious, you wouldn’t have been acting this way. Which is what lead Papyrus to assume that you must have forgotten to do something, his orange eye lights glanced towards you phone and he hummed.” Ahh, So That’s It….”

“what’s up lil darlin’?” Mutt pulled his feet from the table, leaning on his patellas.

You sat up, leaning back against the chair and into Papyrus’ touch, you rubbed a hand against your forehead.” So the whole Mettaton thing I do is just for fun, my _ real _job is being a freelance artist. Got my degree and everything, well I take commissions and with everything that’s happened these last few days I forgot that I had deadlines to meet.” You let out a pathetic whine, dragging your hands down your face.” I’m behind on commissions, I have new requests for commissions.”

“s’why not jus let them know ya were..._ sick _ an it put ya behind?” Mutt would’ve never guessed that he and his SOULmate would share a hobby, it wasn’t _ that _surprising since they were literally made for each other in a sense. It was nice to know that he had someone to share his interests in, someone who would appreciate his own artwork. He purred low in his chest when you looked at him, hope in your eyes as they sparkled.

“Stars, I didn’t even think of that! You’re a genius, Mutt. Thank you.” The way you looked at him made his SOUL clench. He already adored you.

“s’no problem lil darlin’, jus tryin’ ta ease ya burdens.” He winked at you and it brought back memories of him between your legs, you quickly looked away. You swore you heard him chuckle.

Papyrus placed both of his hands on your shoulders, giving a firm squeeze before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of your head.” Why Don’t You Go Up To Your Office And Get Started On What’s Overdue. Message Your Clients. I’ll Make You Something To Eat And Bring It Up To You, Dearest.” He nuzzled his nasal ridge against your hair before pulling away and returning to the kitchen counter. They all watched you excuse yourself, disappearing up the stairs.

“Red, I Suggest You Get Your Jealousy Under Control. My Brother Needed To Be The One To Mark Her First And Fix His Side Of The Bond, It Would Not Have Worked Had You Or The Other Versions Done It.” Papyrus was more observant than people gave him credit for, people had always doubted him simply because he didn’t behave as they expected. He was a monster of high enthusiasm and energy, that didn’t mean he wasn’t smart or weak.

“what ya say ta -” Red went to fire back.

Papyrus’ skull snapped up, his orange eye lights glaring straight at Red.” You Wear Your Emotions On Your Sleeve, As Much As You Like To Think You Don’t. Jealousy Is Normal However; You Must Realize That While Yes, We Are All Her SOULmates, There Is A Natural Order We Must Follow. You’re A Scientist Like My Brother, Correct?” Red nodded, looking warily at the cream puff version of his brother.

“Then You Should Know That While There Have Been No Repercussions In Our Timeline For Having All Of You Here...That We Don’t Know What Would Happen If Someone From Another Timeline Marked Her First. All Of Our Bonds Are Individual, We Are Separate Beings - Yet At The Same Time We Aren’t. Now, Father Has Told Me That All Of You Have Been Given Rights And Access To Your Gold. Since You Were Talking About Driving Earlier, Perhaps You All Would Enjoy Purchasing Your Own Vehicle?”

* * *

You had been in your office for twenty minutes just staring at your computer screen, intuos tablet in one hand and the pen in the other. You had a reference image pulled up in your SAI in a floating view and a blank canvas opened up where your drawing was - well would be when the inspiration finally decided to grace you with its presence. You had already replied to several messages from people wanting to commission you for sketches, icons, and various other things. Sent emails apologizing profusely to all the clients whose work you were behind on, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding when they all responded with messages wishing you well and saying that things happen. Honestly, what had you done to get such understanding clients?

So here you were attempting to crank out a sketch for someone with a succubus oc, you loved creative characters and monster girls, but for some reason your creativity just wasn’t flowing right. You knew better than to force yourself to draw - it would turn out like shit and your clients didn’t pay for shitty art of their character. Thankfully, you had managed to by yourself a few more days to work on all of your overdue commissions.

**Knock, Knock.**

A perfect distraction in the form of Papyrus came knocking on your door had you jumping from your seat and practically prancing to open the door from him. Your SOUL swelled when he greeted you with a smile and a _ healthy _lunch.” Papyrus! Come in!” Stepping to the side, you opened the door a little wider for him. His long strides had him at your couch in three steps, setting your plate on the coffee table he sat - patting the cushion beside himself, beckoning you to sit and relax.

While you spent all of yesterday in a comatose state Papyrus had done his research on healthy food options for humans, specifically those who hadn’t eaten in the span of twenty-four hours. He had read that humans shouldn’t eat a heavy meal, but instead they should try snacks and light meals; it would be easy on the stomach. So he had made you mixed fruit with lemon-basil dressing: fresh pineapple, sliced strawberries, peeled kiwifruit, seedless watermelon balls, fresh blueberries, and fresh raspberries.

“I Heard That Humans Need Light Meals When They Haven’t Eaten Anything In Awhile, So I Prepared This For You! It Is Supposed To Be Easy On Your Human Stomach...If It Is Not Then I Ca-” He was rambling, a sure tell that he was nervous...the way he was wringing his gloved hands together only solidified it. He shouldn’t be nervous, what reason did he have? You were his SOULmate, you had already accepted the bond with him. Even completed it with his brother, you always assured him of your affections. So why was he suddenly nervous that you didn’t want him?

“Wow, Paps this is amazing! I mean, I know it’s just fruit...but whatever you did to it is just, mm!” You had interrupted his rambling just to tell him how wonderful his food was. That verbal affirmation of his job well done was enough to quell the anxiety that was slowly building up within his SOUL, sometimes he just worried about things...he just couldn’t help it. But you always managed to bring him up from those thoughts, stars what an amazing mate he has.

“Nyeh…” It was soft, but it was all he could manage to say in the moment. A peach flush covered his zygomatic bones, his was staring at his hands like the were the most interesting thing in the world.” J-Just Some Fruit, Really Dearest I D-Didn’t Do Much…”

Stars, your giant of a mate was so unbelievably cute. Sure, he always announced himself as ‘The Great Papyrus’, but did he know just how great he really was? He went out of his way to make sure to feed you something that wouldn’t upset your human body, his nurturing disposition made you want to melt into a puddle.” Here, see for yourself!” You had picked up a slice of strawberry with your fingers, and gently held it up to his teeth. Orange eye lights locked in a stare, the magic covering his face made him look beautiful.

Hesitantly, Papyrus was opening his mouth his tongue manifesting as you had the fruit held up to him. With a slow grace, he was swiping his tongue along the bottom of the fruit - brushing against the tip of your fingers as you set it on his tongue, his magic sent a tingle over your skin. You had a blush to mirror his own now, his tongue retreated into his mouth and he nearly choked on the strawberry when he swallowed. _ ‘Stars, That Was Bold Of Me. What In The World Is Wrong With Me?’ _ He averted his eye lights for only a moment before he was looking back at you again, you looked so stunning like this. Wide eyed with flushed cheeks. He had never seen anything so captivating before, not even in the Royal Garden - not even in the field of Echo Flowers in the Underground.

The pregnant pause that followed filled the space between the two of you, you sat together eating the fruit that he had prepared for you. Something as simple as sitting in silence and sharing a meal was enough for you - enough for him; but there was a small part of Papyrus that felt just once, maybe he wanted _ more. _ But more of what? 

He had never had any _ urge _for sexual intimacy...not until he met you. Suddenly he felt himself craving your touches, your kisses, those small acts of intimacy that he normally would have no interest in. He wasn’t like his brother or the more lewd doubles that now lived in their home, Papyrus didn’t seek out sexual gratification with anyone. Until you came into his life he had never wanted those things, while the actual act made him uncomfortable, he was more than willing to please you...in other ways if you’d allow him the privilege.

All of these thoughts brought him to where he was now, watching you out of the corner of his socket; analyzing the way you picked up the fruit, the way you pressed it against your lips, the juice dribbling down your chin as you took a bite…

“DEAREST!” He had forgotten to use his inside voice, he was a nervous bean. The loudness spooked you making you drop the fruit you held in your hand to the floor.

“Y-yes Paps?” You stuttered, trying to calm yourself.

“I’m Sorry, Dearest. I Forgot My Inside Voice...I Was just Wondering Would You Allow Me The Privilege?” He tilted his skull, looking down at you patiently.

“Privilege of what, Papyrus?” He was never so vague, what was he talking about?

“Of This…” His gloved hands cupped your cheeks, their size nearly dwarfing your face just as he leaned in to press his teeth against your lips. _ ‘Soft.’ _ That’s what went through your mind when your lips met his. Papyrus was so different from his brother. Whereas Sans was a little _ rough _around the edges, Papyrus wasn’t. Papyrus is a gentle SOUL, he handles everything with care. You melted into his kiss, hands reaching out to grab at his scarf for purchase. It lasted what felt like a lifetime, you found yourself missing the contact when he pulled away. Hands still cupping your face, he smoothed his thumbs over the apples of your cheeks just looking at you, taking you in.” I Was So Worried, Dearest.” His voice cracked, you wanted to hug all of his worries away.

“Red Wouldn’t Let Any Of Us Near You, His Instincts Had Him Set Out To Protect And Comfort His Mate.” With a sigh he leaned his skull against you, nuzzling his forehead against yours.

“Well, you’re my mate too Paps.” You smiled up at him, giving him a nuzzle back.”And I’m doing better now…”

“Are You, Y/N?” There was something in his voice, like he was trying to hide that he was concerned. Like Sans, Papyrus knew all about your childhood...he knew the position Sans found you in that night. While Sans was more nonchalant about his worry, Papyrus was upfront...you loved him all the same. It was nice having someone worry about you.

With a heavy sigh you leaned away from him, running a hand over the back of your neck.” With Sans completing his bond, I feel better, yeah. My SOUL does still ache though...but at this point it’s just natural for me. Ya’know, trauma and all.” You were so unconcerned about the state of your SOUL...it made Papyrus wonder if maybe you hadn’t told them _ everything _about your childhood.

“I Could Check, Next To Queen Toriel I Am Quite Versed In SOUL Healing…” You would have thought that talking about SOULS so openly would make Papyrus shy, but maybe his worry surpassed his embarrassment.

“ My...my SOUL?” You were scared, you didn’t know how your SOUL would look after everything that had happened to you. You didn’t want Papyrus to see the ugly pieces that made you - you.” It’s damaged...it’s not, I’m not good enough for you...”

Why were you crying? All the years of self doubt were finally coming to the surface, you hated yourself. You had always hated yourself, you were never good enough. Not for yourself, not for your parents, your friends,...or the few boyfriends you had before. And here he was, this monster, this perfect being comprised of love...wanting to look at the very culmination of your being. You suddenly felt so ashamed for all of the things you had been through. For all of the ways people had hurt you. You were afraid you wouldn’t be enough for him...

“Little One?” His voice was gentle and filled with concern. He watched your shoulders shake as you let out small sobs, it broke his SOUL to see you this way. His perfect mate. His Darling. He was very aware of all of the trauma, but he felt it turned you into a warrior. Had you been a monster he was sure you would’ve been captain of The Royal Guard...you were are a fighter. Truly the bravest of the brave, you just needed to see it. He reached out to wrap his arms around you, maneuvering you so that you say between his legs back against his rib cage. He bent his knees almost like he was caging you in between them.” Sweet One, Who Told You That You Weren’t Good Enough For Me?” He pressed a kiss against the crown of your head, leaning down to nuzzle against your cheek. “ Who Told You That You Are Damaged?”

“ I..I just am Papyrus, just look at me!” You never looked up, your eyes stayed on your hands as you picked at the hem of your sweater.

“Y/N, I **Am **Looking At You.” He was so patient, so kind. Even while you sat there tearing yourself apart, he was going to build you back up again. Papyrus lifted a hand, his magic sparking to life and consuming it; the small coffee table slid back towards the tv and the floor length mirror you had in the corner had come to prop against the table. Positioned perfectly so that you and Papyrus were staring at your reflections.” I Don’t Think That You Are Looking At Yourself.”

With his hand still glowing with magic he grabbed your face, squishing your cheeks gently as he lifted your head to look at yourself.” Tell Me What You See.” Even with the tenderness in his voice, you heard the command; so you did as you were told. You stared back at the reflection, the urge to recoil strong. Cheeks stained red with tears, puffy eyes, baggy sweater to hide yourself, knotted hair up in a bun, freckles littered across your face but not consistent on the rest of your body. Your teeth are slightly crooked, your nose slightly off center from that time you were put in a headlock and a little boy broke your nose.

_ Ugly. Plain. Too pale. Ratty hair. Annoying. Selfish. Ungrateful. _

All those words filtered through your head like a mantra, you had heard them so many times over the years that you were surprised that they didn’t show up on your skin as a reminder. “A trash goblin.” It wasn’t what you came up with in your mind, but it felt a lot better than saying those words out in the open. Saying them made them feel more real.

Papyrus continued to hold your face, keeping you from looking away; his other hand moved to your sternum rubbing at the flesh covered bone beneath your sweater.” Try Again, Little One.” You did it again, he wasn’t satisfied and told you to try once more. 

“I see scars of a coward…” You absentmindedly rubbed at your wrist.

Third time was not the charm, Papyrus was still unmoved by your answers.”Darling, Would You Allow Me…” His breath against your ear made you shiver, why was a soft spoken Papyrus suddenly making you react this way? You nodded hesitantly suddenly hyper aware of his distals rubbing into your chest, his left soft had magic spilling out like wisps of smoke. Had this been any other time you were sure it would have intimidated you, but for some reason it was teasing that deepest part of you. Papyrus never displayed his magic much, he didn’t want to rely on it too heavily. A gentle tug towards your chest and the color drained from your world, the only thing lighting it up was the combination of your SOUL and his magic. “Look At You, Dearest. Look At How Stunning You Are.” His voice dropped an octave, it was like it echoed off the walls. You were overwhelmed with lightheadedness, the dizzy feeling buzzing around in your head as you stared at the little thing in the palm of his hand. 

It was **you**, so unmistakably you. 

It was everything that made you. It floated in the middle of his palm, spinning in slow motion; it looked like crystal - various shades of color melding together like a kaleidoscope all inside of this tiny little thing. Greens, blues, and oranges reflected off the surface like holo, but the most prominent color was the deep mauve that made up the base of that perfect heart shaped gem.

Your SOUL was purple.

You may not have known as much as Sans or Gaster when it came to SOULS, but you know enough. You knew this was your dominant SOUL trait, and you were overcome with the sudden urge to weep as you stared at the glass like bauble.” Th-that’s me…” You **feel **everything so much more in this moment.

“Perseverance.” Papyrus hummed softly admiring your beauty, letting you take it all in.” A Fitting SOUL Trait For A Fighter. For A **Survivor.** “

With your SOUL out like this you could _ feel _the intent of his words, you could feel the sincerity in his voice. 

“Look At Your Soul Y/N, Look At It And Tell Me You’re Not Beautiful Or Worthy.” He urged you on, placing soft kisses against your wet cheeks. You sniffled, hiccuping trying to calm yourself down. It was then that you noticed the fractures and cracks; many of them resembled scars that had faded over the years. Your SOUL shuddered in Papyrus’ palm in reaction to your thoughts.

“But..the cracks...:” Voice raspy, you sounded so small.

Your giant of a mate placed a tender kiss against your cheek before looking up at your face through the reflection.” Do Not Determine Your Worth. They Are Proof That You _ Persevered. _ Proof That **You, ** My Warrior Of A Mate, Survived Things That Would Have Broken Others.” The truth of his words made your SOUL pulse, there was no room for you to doubt him with your SOUL out in the open like this. You _ felt _that he meant every word, that he truly believed that you were every bit as beautiful on the outside as you were on the inside. He nuzzled his nasal ridge against your jaw line, sighing happily. “Little One, If Anyone Should Feel Unworthy...It Would Be Me. What Have I Done To Deserve Such A Fearless Mate?” His bones started to rattle, he was purring against you. You felt an overwhelming sense of love and adoration.

“But..Papyrus, you’re perfect!” You shouted a little too hastily, it had him chuckling.

“I Know That I May Seem Perfect, But Darling, Sometimes It Is Easier To Pretend Than To Feel. Even The Happiest SOULS Can Feel Despair.” He moved his hand from your face before pulling off his signature red gloves, placing them on the couch cushion behind him then leaned his back against it. ” You’re Always Refusing To Let Yourself Feel.” Slowly his hands came up, cupping your SOUL and bringing it closer to him. Papyrus summoned two pairs of floating hands, _ ‘Wow, didn’t know he could do that.’ _ You tilted your head in confusion; eyes flicking towards the mirrored Papyrus only to see him smirk back at you. Oh, you had never seen _ that _look on him before.

“Let Me Show You How To Let Go,” He dipped his skull down, you could feel his breath against your ear.” Let Me Show You How To Feel.” The last few words rolled off of his tongue in a growl, it makes your skin crawl - you liked it.

The way you lean your head back against his clavicle was all the permission he needed and soon he was slowly swiping his thumb over the very center of your SOUL; you reaction was instantaneous. “Aah...Paps!” Your world was off kilter just from the feather light touch of his distal. His sockets widened at the way purple magic dripped from your SOUL, coating his phalanges sliding down his radius and ulna. Just from one touch your cheeks are flushed and you’re already beginning to pant, it was like he was rolling his thumb over your clit without really even touching you. How was this even -

“Oh..**stars!**” Your thought went unfinished as another tremor wracked your body, Papyrus was using his pointer and middle finger to massage small circles into the surface of your SOUL. His intent was to make you feel good, better than you had ever felt...you felt that and so much more.

“That’s It, Such A Good Girl.” His praise set fire to your skin, his gentle touches had whining for more. _ ‘Praise me, touch me. Love me.’ _ Gentle touches were something you weren’t familiar with, you didn’t realize how badly you craved them until you were exposed so intimately like this. Each swipe of his thumb, circle of his finger he was pouring all of his intent into you.

_ ‘I Love You. You Are Loved. You Are Worthy. Worthy Of Love, Worthy Of Me. You’re Beautiful. You Make Me Happy. Such A Sweet Mate, An Amazing Mate.’ _

Over and over that intent was washing over you in waves, how had you never noticed it before? How had you gone four whole years not seeing the love that was in front of you? Maybe it was your years of trauma that had conditioned you into believing you didn’t deserve it. You didn’t know the answer, but somehow Papyrus was breaking down every single wall that you had built up around yourself. Orange eye lights flashed up at you through the reflection in the mirror in front of you, you felt a shiver crawl up your back. "I Will Gladly Take Care Of Your Needs Until You Are A Writhing Mess And Covered In My Scent." His voice was much lower now as you sat between his legs, panting and whining, weakly squirming.

The stimulation was too much.

He nuzzles your neck and a pair of his floating hands hold you hips to keep you in place, laughing a soft nyehehe. "Little SOULmate. We Aren’t Done Until You See Yourself As I Do" He cracked his mouth open and his tongue came, the thick appendage flattened - Papyrus licked straight up the middle of your SOUL; the essence leaking out of it coating his tongue. You **felt ** his tongue on you, you **felt ** how thick it was, like he had just licked a stripe up the center of your slit. Heat pooled into your abdomen, you felt yourself soaking through your panties.” Ha-aaah.” Back arched, your head went back against his clavicle while your eyes closed. You forgot about the _ second _pair of floating hands he had conjured, until one hand was carding through your hair and the other was grasping your chin - making you look at your reflection.

“Now Dearest, I Told You To Watch.” His voice was firm, but held no roughness.

There you were.

Nestled between his legs while your knees fell open against his patellas, hands gently squeezing his femurs. One pair of phantom hands rubbing your hips, a hand petting your hair lovingly, and one holding your face steady to make sure that you **watched **every reaction he was pulling out of you. Papyrus’ zygomatic bones were dusted in a tangerine glow, his bones ever felt a little warmer than normal. Your eyes watched the plum colored magic leaking from your SOUL and sliding down his arms - stars that was hot. He kept lavishing your SOUL with licks and even a few kisses, it had you keening out loud with your back bowing. It felt like someone was teasing your clit with kiss then flicking it with their tongue, it was torture, but fuck it felt so good.

“There You Go Dear One, Can’t You Feel How Much I Love You? Do You See How Good You Look With My Love?” His eye lights snapped up to lock in a stare with your reflection, you moaned when he blew a puff of cold air against your SOUL. The tiny gem quivered in his hold.” Look At Yourself,” The hand on your face gripped a little firmer.” Say ‘ I’m Beautiful.’ “

“I-I’m beautiful...a-aahh..” 

“I’m Worthy. Say It.” He very carefully started to press his two fingers into your SOUL, simultaneously flicking his tongue in random spots.

“ I’m worthy!...Ahh Papyrus…!!” You could feel your cunt stretching around his fingers, but they weren’t really there. There were nips and licks all along your body - you were a panting mess as you watched yourself come undone under his adoration.

“So Good, Little One. Good Girl.” Papyrus hummed against your SOUL, giving it a playful nip and pushing his fingers in and out of the SOUL in his hands. He licked up every drop of magic that seeped out, growling in delight at the taste.” Again, What Are You?”

“I’m beautiful!” You started at yourself; you were drooling and panting like some starved animal. Your eyes welled with tears from the over stimulation, in between moaning you choked back sobs.”I’m worthy, I’m worthy. Worthyworhtyworhtybeautifulbeautiful.”

“Yes, Yes You Are Little One! So Beautiful And Worthy. So Deserving Of Love.” His voice was filled with nothing, but love. There was a smile on his teeth as he pulled away from your SOUL and looked at you. He praised you and your SOUL twirled in his palm in appreciation, you didn’t need to speak. His own SOUL swelled with pride as he looked at the mess - no the vision you had turned into. Breathless and flushed, you were more beautiful than the stars.

Hot tears fell down your cheeks when a wave of pleasure rolled over you, flooding your senses. His expert ministrations to your SOUL had you screaming for release, but you just needed something _ more. _His phantom hands were at your hips, the phalanges digging into your flesh. Even though they were entirely composed of magic you could feel that his distals were sharp.

His attention was a pattern. Faster, slow, fast, slow. Edging you and building you up to the precipice of an orgasm that you so desperately wanted. The sound of your soft whimpers and keening cries were slowly becoming Papyrus’ favorite sound in the world. "Paps...Papyrus, please!"

Gently but firmly he was grabbing your wrist with his hand, you nearly started crying from the loss of physical contact on your SOUL. To placate you, he started the slow fingering motions again with his other hand.”You’re Beautiful, Dear One. So Very Beautiful, Anyone Who Made You Believe You Weren’t...Well They Are Damned Fools.” He lifted your wrist up towards his mouth, licking over the scars that covered the underside. His tongue caressed every single raised line there was, he pressed a kiss into each one - whispering against your skin how brave you are.

“Will You Allow Me To Place My Mark Here, Darling? Let Me Leave A Reminder That You Scars Are Not Ugly, They Make You Strong. When You Look At My Mark, Remember That.” Sincerity. You had never heard someone sound so sincere when speaking to you. You had never seen someone look at you the way Papyrus was looking at you in that very moment. He saw you for the girl that you use to be, better yet, he showed you that she was still there...just buried under layers of self doubt. The Great Papyrus had brought her back, had brought you back. 

Your SOUL didn’t feel heavy anymore.

Tears were in your eyes and it wasn’t just because of the orgasm you had been holding back, it was from his love. Your nod wasn’t hesitant, you **wanted **nothing more than to have his mark as a reminder - as his reminder to you. He traced the exposed skin of your wrist with his teeth, his sharp canines and dull incisors sending a rush straight to your core, as they pressed into the marred flesh. At the same time he pushed his two fingers a little deeper into your SOUL, you let out a keening shout as your back bowed off of his rib cage, orgasm washing over you.

The moment the bond was completed everything hit you at full force; his love, his appreciation. You felt complete. 

The crotch of your shorts were visibly drenched as your body shook from the intensity of the orgasm. Flyaway strands of hair were sticking to your forehead and neck from the sweat that coated your body, your body felt like jello. Your mind that had once been overrun with racing thoughts was finally...clear...silent. You didn’t know what had happened, but all of a sudden you were sobbing uncontrollably, ugly crying and hiccuping.

“Ssh, Ssh Little One. It’s Alright, Let It Out.” Papyrus wasn’t shocked that this was your reaction, no in fact he was quite sure that this was going to happen when he coaxed you into letting go. You had fallen into subspace and whatever weight that was on your shoulders was gone now, leaving you crying into his ribs. Papyrus wrapped his arms around you, lifting you onto the couch; he went to pull away but you grabbed a hold of his shirt and cried harder.” Dearest, I’m Just Grabbing Your Blanket. Let Me Wrap You Up Then We Can Go And Rest In My Room, Let Me Take Care Of You. Would You Like That?”

With a pout you let go of his shirt, curling up into the arm of the couch watching him walk across the room, after grabbing one of your _ many _blankets from your closet. When Papyrus got closer you sat back up, reaching your arms up as if to say ‘carry me’ the skeleton only smiled while draping the fleece blanket around your shoulders; wrapping you like a burrito. Your mate scooped you up in his arms, placing your head against his clavicle.

* * *

He held you in his arms like you were the most precious thing in the world, carefully cradling your head while he walked down the hallway; around the corner Edge and Red came into view. They looked at each other, then back to Papyrus and watched as he held you.

“Uh...whattas matter wit tha kitten?” Red tilted his skull to the side sending a concerned look towards the two.

“Sh's Experiencing A Subdrop.” Edge’s tone was even, but held a hint of amusement.

“Wait...wait...you mean tha creampuff…?” There was a disturbed look on Red’s face.

“If You Think There Is Only One Way To Pleasure Your Mate, Then You Aren’t As Much Of A _ Daddy _As You Claim To Be.” 

That sounded like something the edgy Papyrus would have said, probably in a smug tone as he scoffed at his brother. Except, it wasn’t Edge, it was **Papyrus.**

Two things happened at once:

Edge was bracing himself against the wall, wheezing as he laughed deep in his chest, crimson tears leaking from his sockets.

Red was left standing there, looking utterly dumb founded that the _ Creampuff _called him out like that. He couldn’t even find words to say as Papyrus smirked down at him before he continued off to his room - with you wrapped up in his arms.

After all, you were in serious need of some proper aftercare; lots of hydrating, food, and comfort. The Great Papyrus was not about to let his mate experience her first subdrop without stellar aftercare.


	8. Can I Angst You A Question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, this chapter is heavy. This chapter was a long time coming, but I didn't realize how hard it would be to actually write some of it. So be warned, there are TW for this chapter. I know a lot of you were curious about Reader's LV, this chapter will explain that.
> 
> Thank you to lollipopkitten93 for reading over bits and pieces for this chapter! You're a doll <3
> 
> Please check out our collab fic!  
[When Darkness Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789688/chapters/51994363)
> 
> [A Skele-ton Of Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814893/chapters/46916269) is Lolli's amazing fic <3
> 
> Hey, come join my discord( https://discord.gg/vB3uepH )! I love getting to know my readers!!

* * *

Papyrus set you down on his bed, you only further buried yourself into the blanket wrapped around you. It was like you were in a daze - you were here but at the same time you weren’t. He pressed a kiss against the top of your head, running his phalanges through the strands of hair that had fallen out of your bun.

“Wait Here Dearest, I’ll Run You A Bath.”

He was gone before you could even protest - the faint sound of the faucet running had you lifting your head up to look towards the direction of the bathroom. For a being that didn’t _ need _ to bathe it kind of struck you as odd that he would have a connected bathroom to his room. Though, you supposed it wasn’t _ that _strange - even skeletons had daily hygiene routines - well, at least Papyrus did.

There was a headache building at your frontal lobe, probably the after effect of the gut retching sobbing you had done not even twenty minutes earlier. You had never done that after an orgasm...you have never done that after any intimate encounter. You didn’t know if you should feel embarrassed or maybe it was just some repressed feelings - you made a mental note to ask Papyrus about it...either that or apologize for ruining the moment.

You felt so **drained** and you didn’t understand why, just another issue added to the growing list. This morning had already been bothering you, Red’s ever changing moods were hard to read and that was saying something since you could read _ and _speak in Gaster’s language. 

“Dearest.”

Papyrus’ voice drew you from your thoughts making you look up to him, you smiled but he could see the exhaustion on your face.

“Yeah, Paps?” your voice sounded so small.

“Come, Let’s Get You In The Bath. It Will Make You Feel Better.” His reassuring smile filled you with **PERSEVERANCE. ** You stood on wobbly legs, your blanket falling off of you - Papyrus placed a strong hand against your back in case you needed support; he was always such a gentle-skeleton. 

You made your way towards the bathroom, one foot in front of the other until you felt the cool tile through your socks. The bathroom was actually pretty impressive, Gaster designed the house so it really wasn’t a surprise. His bathroom had to have been the same size as his room, you had never been here. You felt like you had just discovered an entire new part of the house that you’ve lived in for the last four years. The bath was large enough to fit _ at least _three of your bara sized boys, you found yourself wishing you had met the boys a lot sooner just so you could have called dibs on Papyrus’ room.

“Can’t Bathe In Your Clothes, Silly Mate.” He didn’t have to ask for permission, at this point you felt as if the two of you just had some sort of silent language. You just _ knew _you wanted to let him undress you and take care of you, but you didn’t really understand where this sudden need to be cared for had come from.

He instructed you to lift your arms, and you obeyed. Papyrus pulled your sweater up and off of you then set it in a neat pile on the counter top. His phalanges splayed against your back - the temperature difference made your skin prickle. 

Your bra was unhooked and joined your sweater, then your hulking mate came to kneel in front of you and as he ran his hands up the length of your legs he smiled up at you before placing a kiss against your stomach. Something like that would have normally turned you into a flustered mess, but right now it was the sweetest thing in the world. Gently he wrapped his hand under your knee, lifting your leg to rest on his patella.

“Rest A Hand On My Shoulder, Darling.” His voice was soft, but you still recognized his words as a command, you felt yourself compelled to listen. With your hand resting against his clavicle he gave you small praise, moving his phalanges to the top of your sock, as Papyrus rolled the fabric down the length of your leg, he placed a small kiss against your knee.

He moved to the next one, repeating the same process. His nimble fingers unbuttoned your shorts and carefully slid them down your legs, he did the same with your panties. Once you were fully undressed he gathered up your clothes and placed them onto the counter, you stood there fidgeting with your fingers. While this treatment was nice, it just felt so _ wrong. _

“Up The Steps And Into The Water.” His hand rested at the small of your back, he helped guide you up the three steps that led up to the huge tub. You dipped your foot into the water - testing the temperature - it was practically perfect, you wasted no time in stepping into the tub and submerging yourself in the water. As you lean your head back against the edge, you heard the shuffling of Papyrus sitting himself up on the surface that surrounded the tub so that he was directly behind you.

Your muscles started to relax, all the tension you didn’t know you had was melting away by the second. When was the last time you soaked in a hot bath, you couldn’t even remember.

“I Put Lavender Oil And Cherie Bath Salts In The Water To Help You Relax.” The soft timbre of his voice made you feel safe, how could someone’s voice even do that? His tone alone conveyed so much affection - it made you want to cry _ again _. Papyrus plucked the band of your hair tie, carefully unwrapping it from your hair - the tension on your scalp was gone the moment your hair fell free from its perch atop your head.

“I’m sorry about earlier…”

“Whatever For, Dearest?” Papyrus mused gently while he began to pour water over your hair, thoroughly soaking it.

“For crying, I..I don’t know why I did that. I swear I enjoyed -” You were cut off by Papyrus tutting, he was already lathering your hair with shampoo. Raking the points of his distals against your scalp - you let out a blissful sigh.

“ Don’t Apologize, It Is Only Natural. Crying Is A Common Thing When Someone Experiences A Subdrop, Trust Me I Am Truly Humbled That You Felt Secure Enough To Go To That Head Space While In My Care - Whether You Did So Consciously Or Not.” He massaged the shampoo into your hair, carefully pulling apart any knots he came across.

He noticed the way your brow furrowed when he mentioned Subdrop, a smile stretched across his teeth - sometimes your ignorance was really quite charming. He could already tell what you were about to say so he decided to answer without being prompted.

“ The Technical Definition Is The After Effect Of A Spike In Hormones - Adrenaline and Endorphins. If You Are Familiar With The BDSM Community, It Is More Commonly Experienced With Play Between Bonded Pairs; As There Is A Tendency To Push Limits Further With People We Are More Familiar With.” As he spoke you mulled over the words in your head, it struck you as odd that Papyrus of all people was so knowledgeable on this topic...but then again maybe you were a little guilty of underestimating just how much Papyrus knew.

He was older than you, despite his cheerful and childlike demeanor, it wasn’t too off that he would know a thing or two about BDSM. 

Once he started rinsing your hair, he continued.

“What I Am Doing Is Called After Care, The Care Is Based Off Of Your Needs; I Felt Like Affection And A Nice Bath Would Be Just What You’d Love. Though If Next Time You’d Prefer Something Else Just Let Me Know, This Is All About You After All.”

You didn’t even notice you were starting to doze off, but Papyrus just continued to rinse the soap from your hair - content just to pamper you while you snoozed.

* * *

By late afternoon boxes and bags littered the den, apparently the boys had decided to turn car shopping into an all out spree. Red and Mutt were setting up an Xbox _ and _ PlayStation, arguing over which console was superior, Blue chimed in saying they were both wrong because PC was _ obviously _supreme. The bickering that followed bordered into dangerous territory, but the sound of Stretch’s voice had the three turning to look at him.

“wo is no one gonna bring up her LV?” He stood, leaning his back against the wall, a sucker in his mouth as he rolled the stem between his teeth. His arms were crossed over his chest while he looked at the others. Was he really the only one concerned? Did the others _ not _ care about the safety of their brothers? The last time he let his guard down around a human with a high LV he watched his brother turn to dust.  
  
“WHAT IS THERE TO DISCUSS?” Black looked up from his phone, a bored expression on his face as violet eye lights stared Stretch down. Mutt quietly observed the scene, he slowly made his way over to his brother’s side. Sure, your LV was high - but his and his brother’s were **higher** . His brother was Captain of the Royal Guard, nothing got the drop on him. Mutt himself was even skilled in _ taking care of _humans.

“what ya tryna say, ashtray?” Red tilted his skull, narrowing his eye lights towards the lanky skeleton. 

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO BRING UP OUR LV AS WELL? I FAIL TO SEE WHY HER LV MATTERS, THE FOUR OF US HAVE HIGHER LV.” Edge stood in the entryway on the other side of the den, there was a bite in his tone.

Seriously? Were they serious right now? Did none of them - especially Red and Mutt - see why your LV should might be concerning? The others came from a rougher timeline than he and his brother, there was _ no way _ they didn’t end up with the little blood thirsty psychopath.” sorry, did either of you not get the **bloodthirsty demon ** in _ any _of your timelines?”

Stretch sounded exasperated, he ground his teeth together as he ran a hand down his face.

“Papy - “ Blue’s voice sounded cautious, like he was warning his younger brother to stop while he was ahead.

“no, no blue this is serious. what? are all of you too blinded by the fact she’s our SOULmate to even be concerned?” He pushed himself from the wall, walking further into the den - he looked at each of them before he continued.” am i the only one wondering why a human with a LV of 6 is even living here? after all the shit we have gone through?”

Red and Mutt knew what he was getting at, but they didn’t let it bother them; they were Judges after all. If they could trust Classic in anything - it would be his ability to do his job correctly. If Classic thought you were nothing to worry about, even with a high LV, then they’d trust it. Any of them could probably kill you within a second, but they could read your SOUL like an open book...Stretch was just too paranoid to see that you weren’t a threat.

“if ya were so worried bout lil darlin’ n her LV, why were ya so quick to jump in when i suggested we show’er a good time?” Mutt raised a brow bone, it was a valid question...normally if someone was paranoid they wouldn’t just jump into something like that.

That started out an all out argument between all six of the skeletons, Stretch was the **only one** pressing the issue of your LV. No one heard you coming down the stairs, your foot falls muffled by the sound of their raising voices. You walked into the den right as Stretch groaned and started speaking again.

“look, just cause i mess around with someone doesn’t mean i trust them.” Stretch rolled his eye lights, shrugging his shoulders while he stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets.

You had caught the tail end of what they had been saying, there was a pang in your chest when you heard the nonchalant tone Stretch used. It was then that the boys facing Stretch noticed you, their postures going rigid.

“So you can touch me, use me to get off, but don’t trust me because of my LV, Stretch?” your question had the skeleton in question going stiff, he turned on his heel to face you.

“don’t take it personal, ya got a LV of 6, kid.” He looked at you as if that was supposed to mean something to you,”you really just expect me to be okay living in the same house as some human - SOULmate or not - with that high a LV?” You were sure if the sneer on his face was intentional or not, but it hurt.

“Is that what I am to you, _ some human _ ?” The hurt was evident in your voice,”Why is _ my _LV so different than the LV you and the others have?” You were so confused, why was your LV the issue? Red and Edge had a high LV, as did Black and Mutt. You started fidgeting with your hands, shifting your weight from one foot to the other.

Stretch scoffed, chuckling as he shook his skull.” s’different when a human has LV. so what’d ya do? ya kill any monsters? I know humans just _ love _to hide their crazy behind an innocent face.” He sounded so condescending, so mean...it hurt to hear him say those things when only days ago he was so sweet to you.

“aye, ya betta cut this shit out ya fuckin’ ashtray.” Red snarled, quickly coming to your defense.

“I Suggest You Stop While You're Ahead.” Black Stood from his chair, fists clenched at his side.

“what? none of ya are curious?” He looked at you, eye lights boring straight into your own eyes.

“I’m **not **fucking crazy.” You practically snarled, the sound had your danger bois looking at you in concern. You cleared your throat before speaking again. “Yes, I’ve..done some things I’m not proud of…” Your voice was barely above a whisper, but it didn’t matter, they heard you. Your eyes watered, but you looked back at Stretch and took a deep breath.

“see, there it is. i fuckin’ knew it.” The venom in his tone was cruel, he looked at you with in disbelief.

You had _ hoped _ you wouldn’t need to talk about this so soon, not under these circumstances, but if it would make him stop looking at you with all that spite, then you’d just have to suck it up. He looked at you like you were some sort of _ monster _and you hated it. You inhaled a deep breath and counted to ten, you exhaled slowly; you tried to keep your composure.

“When I was younger - “

“sweetheart, ya don’t need ta -” Red interrupted you, but he never finished.

“No Red, I do. If it means_ that _ much to him, then I have to.” You cleared your throat, starting your story over.” You need to know what sort of _ human _your SOULmate is.”

**\------------TRIGGER WARNING: PAST ABUSE: PHYSICAL/SEXUAL------------------**

  
  


“When my mom got married for the second time, she married a man who was...not the best. He was nice at first - of course I hated him instantly, no one ever likes their step parent, but it was more than that. I could just _ feel _that there was something off about this guy, ya’know?” You saw a few of the boys nod, it made you sad.

“His true colors started to show eventually. He’d scream at my mom...the screaming escalated to just out right beating her.” You didn’t notice the way Stretch’s face fell, or the looks the others started to give you.” The abuse towards me started slowly...I got my first LV when I was 14; my stepfather decided that he was going to _ touch me _, I tried to get away - tried to fight him - but he came after me. I never told my mom, she wouldn’t believe me anyway...she was too caught up in him”

You closed your eyes and balled your hands into fists, you dug your nails into your palm as a way to ground yourself. When you opened your eyes again, you couldn’t bring yourself to look at any of them - so you stared at the floor. You were _ disgusted _ with yourself, how could they want you when you let something like **that **happen to you? 

“ One night, they got into a really bad fight, shit - it was the worst honestly - I just couldn’t sit there and just let him attack my mom like that; so I came out of my room and screamed back at him. I didn’t hear him following me to my room. See, this guy was huge, six foot and easily like three hundred pounds. At 16, I was still just five foot even and a hundred ten pounds...he screamed at me...then the next thing I knew was being slammed into the glass top of my nightstand.”

The snarl - which surprised you because it came from Blue - was so loud it echoed off the walls. Blue’s eye lights were extinguished and his normally concealed fangs were on display, Red had a hand on his counterpart’s shoulder. The tension in the room was thick, but you continued. If it was that important for Stretch to know, then you’d tell them all - you didn’t want any secrets.

“That night, my mother told me that it was my fault he did that to me, I reached LV 2.” Tears started to stream down your face, your voice was uneven.

“ See at the time, I had a boyfriend. We had been together for...four years, I think? I thought he was the love of my life, I was young, I didn’t know any better. My knowledge on how a man was supposed to treat a woman was based off of my mom and dad’s relationship - which was shit, my dad abused my mom and sometimes me - and then my mom’s marriage to my stepfather. My boyfriend was so nice at first, I honestly thought he was the one…”

You trailed off, getting lost in thought...your mind was trying to pull you pack to those memories. You felt a hand on your shoulder and were surprised when you looked up to see Black standing right next to you, a soft look on his face. When did he get there? His gloved hand cupped your cheek and he thumbed away your tears.

It fills you with **PERSEVERANCE **to continue.

“I thought that it was normal for your partner to abuse you, he sprained my wrist a few times, I ended up with a black eye once. He’d say the cruelest things because he said it was funny when I cried...him leaving bruises on me or yanking me too hard was just normal. I thought that was love. I got LV 3 when he sprained my wrist, I fought back.”

At some point Black had led you to the couch, you sat down with your legs crossed, Black at your side rubbing small circles into your back. None of them said anything, they just listened, though all of them glared at Stretch.

“I have a LV of 6, right? My last three are three different times I’ve tried to kill myself.” You said that as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

You felt Black’s hand still, you could **feel **his eye lights on you. You heard three sharp intakes of breath, of course, this was a touchy subject for some people.

“On my third attempt, that was the year monsters made it to the surface. I climbed all the way up Mt. Ebott - honestly it was a beautiful night. Stars littered the night sky, if that was going to be the last thing I ever saw...I was glad it was that. I was going to jump...but then Sans found me.” With your eyes cast down at your hands, you smiled...you could see your tears dripping onto your hands.

“He found me and pulled me from the ledge, I almost lost my footing but he caught me.” You wiped your face with the sleeve of your sweatshirt before looking up at your boys. You gave each of them a soft smile - it was so funny to see the look of concern on all of their faces - it was weird having people care about it.

Stretch’s SOUL clenched when you looked at him with those teary eyes, he had never felt more like an asshole than he did in this moment.

“ My attack and defense is a little higher than normal. My dad used to burn me with cigarettes because it made him laugh...and if I fought back it would just be worse. I never hurt any monsters. I’d never do that...not when they have been kinder to me than my own race. I’ve only hurt people when defending myself. I get that you are concerned for you and your brother’s safety, Papyrus.”

The sound of his given name should’ve been like music to his nonexistent ears, but instead it made him cringe. You stood up, straightened up your back as you stepped up to him - he was still a foot taller than you - but it didn’t matter.

“But you didn’t need to be so cruel, you could have come to me. Never once have I questioned anyone’s LV, because I understand more than anybody, that sometimes you have to do things in order to survive.” You sighed, trying to shake the bad thoughts from your head.” Look, I’m just gonna stay with Alphys and Undyne tonight ...”

“Maiden, No!” Blue cried out

“kitten, ya don’t…” Red’s voice was pleading.

“No, guys really, I think it’s best that I get out of the house for the night. I think we all just need a little space for right now, besides I’ve been putting off a girls night with them for a few weeks…”

“Whatever Ever You Need, Pet.” Black had come to stand next to you, his hand pressed against your lower back.” Allow Me To Accompany You To Get Your Things?” The Purple and leather clad skeleton waited for you to nod before leading you towards the stairs.

Stretch could feel his sins crawling up his spine...suddenly he felt like he was about _to have_ _a bad time_.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They waited until you were out of earshot, then all eye lights landed on Stretch. The orange clad skeleton looked like he wanted to melt into the floor, he could _ feel _the others glaring into him. He had never felt more like a bastard than in that moment, how could have been so fucking stupid?

“Interesting To See That While We Are The Ones From A **Cruel** Timeline, “ Edge was the first to speak, while he did he motioned towards him and his brother then to Mutt..” You Managed To Be The Cruelest.” 

Stretch kept his eyes cast downwards to the floor, he couldn’t bring himself to look up at Edge or his own brother - he knew if he did that he’d just feel even worse by seeing the disappointment in Blue’s eyes. The tension in the air was so thick that you could’ve cut it with a knife, the deafening silence was broken by the heavy foot falls of Black coming back down the stairs.

You weren’t with him.

“Classic Took Her To This World’s Undyne And Alphys.”Black had his arms crossed over his ribcage as he came back into the den, his face was passive as usual, but the anger radiated off of him in waves. For anyone who didn’t know Black he might’ve looked like he was bored, but Mutt knew _ that _look. His brother was seconds away from losing his patience, stars knew how he was even keeping it together.

“M’lord…?” Mutt’s tone was cautious, his eye lights flicked between older brother and his slouching counterpart. 

“How Does It Feel, Stretch?” The leather clad Sans asked nonchalantly, his hands rested where his biceps would have been if he were anything but a skeleton. The taller skeleton was still staring at the floor - looking as if someone had kicked his dog, his refusal to look up had the last of Black’s patience snapping. In an instant Black was in front of Stretch, grabbing the collar of his orange hoodie and slamming him into the wall. ” LOOK AT ME WHEN I FUCKING SPEAK TO YOU.”

The air was knocked out of Stretch’s nonexistent lungs, the sucker he had in his mouth fell to the floor as he gasped. He grabbed at Black’s wrists, orange wisps of magic seeping out of his socket.”let...me...go…” the taller monster’s voice was raspy, but there was a threat in his words.

Black’s entire presence screamed predator; from his posture to his facial expressions, he was Captain of the Royal Guard for a reason and it wasn’t because he was an upstanding citizen. The SwapFell skeleton’s permagrin grew feral, his exposed canines looked like they could tear someone’s throat out. Violet colored magic filled his left socket, wisps seeping out like flames; it didn’t stop there, even the hands holding his brother’s cowardly counterpart against the wall were engulfed in magic.

“HOW DOES IT FEEL!?” Black said again, venom dripping from his tone.” To Bully Your Own Mate Into Talking About Her Past Trauma When She Clearly Wasn’t Ready To?” He pulled Stretch from the wall only to slam him back into it.”DID YOU FEEL IT WHEN SHAME FLOODED HER SOUL? BECAUSE I SURE AS FUCK DID.”

**SLAM.**

Stretch’s back hit against the wall again.

“DID YOU FEEL THE HURT THAT WRAPPED AROUND HER SOUL WITH A VICE GRIP?” Black was in Stretch’s face, snarling.

Mutt made no effort to pull his brother off of his counterpart, he just stood there watching as Blue rushed towards them. Orange engulfed the taller skeleton’s hands, the magic in the air grew thick - Stretch was building up his magic to summon a bone weapon.

“WHAT? YOU THINK I DON’T HAVE ENOUGH **INTENT ** TO DUST YOU RIGHT THIS SECOND?” His eyelights were fuzzy, there was a crazed look on his face - his words had the three other skeletons going stiff. The near feral bara monster leaned in a little closer to his brother’s double, voice deathly calm.” If She So Much As Hinted That She Wanted You Gone I’d Gladly Do It For **My Queen**, Then Fuck Her On Your Ashes.”

“That Is **Enough** , Black. Release My Brother Before We Both Do Something We Regret.” The peppier of the Sans’ had a hand on Black’s shoulder, his grip firm. At that moment Black didn’t know what had kept him from dusting the coward in front of him, _ it was you _, but his magic dissipated and he let go of the idiot. 

Stretch fell to the floor with a loud thud, he mumbled something that sounded a lot like ‘thanks’ when he saw Blue kneeling down beside him.

“Mutt, Come. I’m Thinking We Should Get Out Of The House For A Bit, Perhaps A Vehicle Is In Order.” Black turned on his heel and walked out of the den, with Mutt lazily following after him. There was a familiar buzz of magic in the air, the two of them had taken a shortcut off of the property.

“Brother, I Love You.” Blue said softly, with a sigh he gave his younger brother a pointed look.” I Know That Being Here Is...Different, I Know That You Can Be Cautious. But I Am Very Disappointed In You, Papyrus. Our Mate Doesn’t Deserve That Cruelty, Especially From You.”

Edge had left not soon after Black and Mutt had, but Red stayed behind - his anger just boiling under the surface of his bones. He had had time to calm down, but with everything that had happened in the last few days - the threat of losing you was still fresh on his mind. 

It hurt. 

To him it felt like all the ones who came from an easy timeline...were just taking this - _ you _\- for granted. They never had to question if they were ever going to find their SOULmate...they never had to come to terms with the realization that they might never see the surface. He was a smart guy, could take apart anything and put it back together, but he couldn’t even begin to fathom where the ashtray got all this fucking audacity from.

“ya a judge jus’ like me, classic, n mutt. how were ya not able ta read er’SOUL.” Red tilted his skull to the side as he looked down at Stretch.

  
  
“i...i..i don’t..-” he stumbled over his words.

“ya don’t what? Ya jus too paranoid ta trust humans, eh? look, i get it - tha lil fuck in my timeline was fuckin’ psychotic.” Red chuckled gruffly, the light glinted off of his gold tooth - then the room went cold.” ya a fuckin’ judge n ya got tha ability ta read a SOUL an tell what kinda person they are, ya jus assumed tha worst about dollface cuz ya were too paranoid.”

Stretch flinched under Red’s gaze, his orange eye lights looked from his brother then to Red. Deep down, he **knew **that what Red and Black were saying was true. He knew it down in his core, but he just...couldn’t help himself. Red was right, he could’ve easily read your SOUL...yet he didn’t.

“when kitten gets back, yer gonna give er’a nice big apology. ya gonna stop n realize that ya SOULmate s’a human...and ya might wanna remember that ya livin’ wit two pair a’brothers that won’t hesitate ta kill fer their SOULmate.” With a toothy smile, Red was giving a two finger salute and stepping into the void - probably going off to his room to do stars know what.

“I Know You’re Have Trouble Adjusting, But This May Be Our Home For Awhile…” Blue sighed before he gave his brother a gentle pat on the back. Once he rose to his feet he said something about training and puzzles - more than likely he was off to go see where the classic Papyrus was. The two had become fast friends and often spent time training or working on puzzles.

Stretch watched as his brother left, he was finally alone with only his thoughts...which was a dangerous thing. His mind kept replaying the look on your face from earlier, the unshed tears made his SOUL clench. He really was a passive aggressive asshole, and it took hurting you to finally realize that.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
It's me, ya girl. Here with some important life updates that I need to share. As some of you know (and many of you don't know) my husband is currently deployed to Korea, he has been gone for the past 9 months. Well he’s coming home in two days!!  
Those of you who aren’t affiliated with the military — when a soldier comes home after months of being away they need time to adjust. Not just to being home but integrating back into their families. This is also going to be the first time my husband comes home and has to not only adjust to me but our daughter as well.  
Reintegration is a very delicate and trying process for not only the soldiers but the families as well - especially those with young children. My husband left when our daughter was 6 months, so he will not know who is she as a big girl. So I will be very focused on helping my husband adjust to being a father.  
This little absence won’t last long! It’s only until we are comfortable again


	9. I'm Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day...we don't even know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu whats this?  
I know it's been awhile since the last update and to be honest, even though I've been working on this chapter for months...I'm still not confident in it. Every story has to have a slow/filler chapter so I guess this is mine.  
2020 has not been an easy year for anyone - a lot has happened in my life since this year started. I'm working more, I'm going to school again, I'm trying to balance being a mom on top of being a working adult. I deleted my original discord server and made a new to start fresh, the old one just got overwhelming. To everyone still following this story...thank you. To those of you who have read my newest story, The Darndest Things, thank you for your support. I received a lot of positive feedback on the first chapter and I'll be working on chapter two soon enough.  
If you want to join the new server you can do so by clicking [this link](https://discord.gg/vB3uepH)  
I

* * *

You hadn’t said anything to Sans from the moment he came to your room, he didn’t ask what was wrong...he could _ feel _ it. Since the SOUL bonding, he didn’t need you to tell him what was wrong or how you felt, he just _ knew. _Your SOUL called out to him in anguish, and he knew everything he needed to know about the situation; he also knew that this was something that wouldn’t get solved by him stepping in, that would just make things worse. 

After the incident with Gaster he had spent every moment thinking over what he had done, his father even spoke about how he needed to see this from all sides. As much as he didn’t want to, his mate was hurt, that should have been the only thing that mattered. In a perfect world, maybe.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that having multiple versions of himself and his brother in their timeline was not going to be as easy a ride as he had originally thought, with the machine being fried and the idea of them actually _ staying _coming up in conversation. Gaster had told Sans to look at this entire situation objectively; they had been pulled from their Timelines, their friends, their lives only to be thrown into one that was vastly different. Under each of their confident facades, they were scared. No matter how nice they were or how calm they were acting...when it got down to the core of things, each of the brothers were in a world they didn’t know.

They’re survival instincts were in overdrive. Sans couldn’t just expect them to follow their rules, know how things worked in their world, stars...they hadn’t met **you ** in their own timelines...how could he expect them to know this version of you? And if he knew himself, which he did, he knew how paranoid he could get...and given the timelines everyone came from, not to mention the number of _ genocides _ they went through...well, it would’ve been enough for him to hate humans and be wary of them as well.

So when Black came to his door asking him if he would accompany you to Undyne’s, he didn’t hesitate to say yes and come find you.

You wrapped your arms around him almost immediately, burying your face into his chest. You could actually hear the gentle thrum of his SOUL, it felt like his was reaching out to yours to soothe it. He opened the void and the two of you disappeared into it.

The darkness faded away when you both stepped out and as if on cue, a very angry looking Undyne opened the door. The fish monster was a force to be reckoned with; she stood in the doorway looking as intimidating as ever in her sweatpants, black tank, and messy ponytail. She didn’t have an eye under her eye patch, but it felt like she did with the way she was looking at Sans.

You pulled away from Sans, taking your overnight bag from him before you looked up, giving him a soft smile. Your monster mate placed a skeletal hand against your cheek, then placed a kiss against your forehead.” i love you, you’re the stars in my sky, princess.”

You vaguely heard what you thought was squealing coming from inside the house.

He was gone before you had a chance to open your eyes and tell him you loved him, but you _ knew _that he knew. That was enough to make you smile. With a sigh you were turning on your heel, mentally preparing yourself for the questions that Undyne was undoubtedly going to ask, especially since you were red faced and puffy eyed.

“Get in here, punk.” You didn’t know that Undyne could speak so gently, but you had to guess that anything was possible at this point. You shuffled past her, not even protesting when you felt the weight of your bag lifting from your shoulders; Undyne had taken it to lessen your burden. It did nothing to ease the invisible weight you held on your shoulders already

Alphys waddled her way out of the kitchen and was at your side before you even had time to blink, somehow your hand ended up in hers and as she led you towards the living room you couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

You couldn’t stop yourself from outright sobbing.

* * *

At some point through the night you had stopped crying and started drinking - at Undyne’s behest of course. _ “The only way to feel better is to feel yourself and party!” _ Your fishy friend had said with so much confidence that you just _ couldn’t _say no; not that you were even gonna say no.

Between the wine coolers, mixed drinks, and shots you were feeling something...you were feeling _ good. _ Stars be **damned ** if you were going to let some skinny beanpole looking mother fucker make _ you _feel bad about your LV.

You were going to call him.

The voice in the back of your mind was screaming not to, but the drunk alcoholic goblin that was on your shoulder was screeching in your ear...that yes, yes you definitely **needed **to call him and let him know how you felt...right this second. You fumbled to get your phone out of your pocket, your eyes straining to focus on the screen as you looked over all your notifications.

  
2 New Snapchats from Lil Frisk😤💀🥰

3 New Texts from Red Hot🤤

7 New Texts from Blueberry👉🏻👈🏻

1 Missed Call from Dadster👻

1 New Text from Mutt😈🐶

In a haze you glanced over the messages from Red, you forgot what they said as quickly as you saw the words. Blue’s texts were apologizing on his brother's behalf, you didn’t much care for any of that. You wanted an apology for Stretch, _ not _Blue. It wouldn’t mean anything coming from Blue, as sorry as he may have been about his brother’s behavior. Then you landed on Mutt’s text thread….when you opened it you couldn’t help but smirk. 

_ “here’s his number darlin’ (xxx)xxx-xxxx “ _

Maybe you really were kindred spirits, SOULmates - whatever all that monster stuff was. Mutt had to have _ known _what he was doing by sending you Stretch’s number, there was no way he didn’t. There was a single moment of clarity where maybe, just maybe you thought calling him might not be such a good idea since you were three sheets to the wind. Undyne noticed you hesitate, she placed her hands on your shoulders and called your name.

“ Y/N, are you a bad bitch?” Her words were slurred, but she had a look of _ Determination _ in her eyes.

“Uh.._ hic _ ...Of course I am! _ Hic... _I am THAT bitch!” You nodded furiously.

“Then you...pick...pick that phone up and you call that...that skinny prick!” Undyne’s tone was resolute.

**You Are Filled With Determination**

Undyne was right! You weren’t just going to lie down and take this kind of treatment! You weren’t going to let a man - mate or not - treat you like this! Who was he to question your past? Who was he to make you feel so ashamed? With renewed confidence you copied the number from Mutt’s text and pasted it into your keypad in your contacts.

You hit dial, it rang.

He answered, you lost it.

“Uhh..hel-” Stretch said hesitantly

You cut him off before he could even finish, between Undyne hyping you up and the alcohol you were ready to fight.” No! You shut up and you listen to me!” The way you screamed into the phone had Stretch cringing on the other side and holding the speaker from his skull. 

You kept talking, he could hear you without even holding the phone to his skull.

“I-I don’t have to explain myself to anyone - especially not you! You’re so fucking paranoid you don’t care if you hurt others! Well news flash you damn beanpole, you’re not the only one with trauma. “ You were furious, and you were far from done.

“b-beanpole..?” He tried to speak up, but it was useless.

“I may be your SOULmate or whatever shit Sans said - but I get to choose to accept the bond. And since I’m just _ some _ human you fooled around with, then you won’t fucking care if I say **FUCK **this bond and fuck you. Why don’t you work on your own problems before you come at me, because you sound like you’re not appreciating your fucking kneecaps right now.”

You clicked End Call before he could even think of a response, you were filled with adrenaline. You felt **good**.

“Yes! Way to go punk!” Undyne slapped the back of your shoulder so hard you wheezed,” We should go out and party! Let’s have fun! Forget being sad.”

Suddenly, going out was the best idea that you had heard all day - with the help of Undyne, the two of you picked out something for you to wear. 

Go hard or go home.

* * *

Oh, he knew _ exactly _ what he was doing by sending you the ashtray’s number. Sure, he or Black could say something to him. Hell, maybe even the other guys could confront him...but nothing would get through to him like **you**.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. 

And Mutt had had his fair share of scorned lovers, he’d also been the scorned lover a time or two. And if he knew Stretch - which he did, Stretch was him only a pussy - then he **knew **exactly what his hoodie clad counterpart needed to hear. 

Was he doing this to help your relationship with Stretch? Stars, no. He just got a sick kick out of watching the lazy skeleton get his _ ass _handed to him; it was obvious Stretch was taking this whole timeline issue as a bad thing. 

But Mutt? Black? The Fells?

This was a fucking **blessing**.

Their timeline had gone without HOPE for so long, he had convinced himself that he would never find his SOULmate. If they were a monster they had probably already been dusted by his brother. If they were human? Well...they had probably already been slaughtered by the Queen.

He filled his bed with a different partner every night and it never helped the constant ache in his SOUL. He had to live everyday - every reset; knowing that **you **weren’t a possibility to him.

He had never found you on the surface. 

Did you even exist for him? He wondered what his world would have turned you into.

So as Mutt accompanied his brother car shopping, he pulled up your text thread and sent you that idiot’s number.

* * *

At some point Gaster had come up from the lab he had caught the tail end of what Black and Mutt were saying...but he did get to see the last little bit with Red, Blue, and Stretch. The older monster had always wondered what his life would have been like if he had had more children...suddenly living with three different version of his sons...he was fucking thankful he stopped at two. He could only imagine what the hell would happen when all of them go into their heat...he would need to make arrangements...

“ya not gonna do sumthin’ ta him? tha way ya went psycho on vanilla...figured ya do tha same ta us…” Red had spotted Gaster as he was coming back down the stairs, he moved to lean up against the kitchen bar looking at the patriarch of the family, who had been sitting there - enjoying his coffee, watching the aftermath of this morning. Red opened up his texts and frowned at the little ‘read at 9:40 pm’ under his message to you. He didn’t like that, not one bit. 

Red remembered _ his _ father, this timeline’s version of his father was _ different _ \- not as violent. Stars, he wondered if this is what his dad would’ve been like had that kid not come and fuck up his life…

Red must have spaced out into his thoughts, because soon enough his reality was coming back into focus at the sound of Gaster snapping his fingers in front of his face.

” There we are…” Gaster said once Red finally came back, he sat back into the bar stool resuming scrolling through his phone.” Now, as I was trying to say. I’ll be talking to Stretch, yes. You may be different versions of my sons..but I’m not such a sadistic imbecile that I can’t pick up that, that situation with Sans made all of you scared shitless.” He didn’t miss the way Red looked away in shame, what had this poor boy gone through? What did his alternate self do to him…

“I can’t pretend to know what happened to you, Sans.” He sipped on his coffee, placing his phone down on the counter.” But I’m a scientist, I can put two and two together...and it is painfully obvious that you and the rest of them have trauma...I don’t want anyone in my home to fear me - especially not my sons; regardless of what timeline you’re from...you’re still **my **son.”

To say that he was shocked was an understatement, he wasn’t used to _ this _ \- to all of this kindness. First you’re unbelievably accepting of the bond you share with him, you’re _ kind _ to him. You smile at him in a way that is devoid of ulterior motive, you don’t want to use him to gain favor.

It’s refreshing. It’s all he’s ever wanted.

This version’s Papyrus is _ kind _ to him. He is the complete opposite of Boss...it hurts to be around the cream puff sometimes - he hates seeing what _ could _have been had that psycho never fallen.

Boss is trying to be _ kinder _ . Boss is trying for **you** , because he can see that there isn’t a reason to be so... **cruel** anymore. 

And Gaster.

This version of his father was the same and different all at once, Red looked at Gaster and would still flinch, it didn’t go unnoticed. That little confrontation in Gaster’s study had hit a little too close for comfort for Red, after that Gaster had decided that he needed to change his approach to the boys...what worked for one wouldn’t work for them all. He had been that way with _ his _Sans because he knew - he knew that nothing else would work. He had watched Sans through so many timelines, because of his unintentional self-imprisonment; he had watched Sans make the same mistakes over and over, he wouldn’t let his eldest ruin his own happiness this time. 

“Stop staring at me like that, it’s unbelievably uncomfortable. You look like a halloween display…” Gaster shifted, lifting a brow as he motioned towards Red. Stars, these boys were hopeless…” Right, so now that I’ve gotten my required dad moment out of the way - Y/N is at a club downtown called, The Underground.”

Red looked taken aback, confusion quickly settled on his face.” sorry, huh? why ya…?”

Gaster groaned in annoyance, for someone so smart….why was Red so...utterly...dumb! “ Why am I telling you where she is?” The older skeleton looked down at Red like he was an idiot. “ Come on, son, use your big boy brain; the common response is to drink when you are severely upset...most drink at home or they go out.”

The pieces started clicking together and Red nodded slowly “oh...ya right…” He was starting to get the picture, but still seemed to be having trouble.

“Is that your mate or not?” Gaster leaned his elbows on the counter, resting his chin on the tops of his hands.” Aren’t you going to make sure that she is okay?” His expression was stoic, but he could tell from the sudden look on Red’s face that the seeds he planted were beginning to take root. 

His mate was tipsy and clubbing with her friends. His mate was probably wearing something _ revealing. _ His mate was probably _ surrounded by men who thought she looked delicious. _ His eye lights shrunk down into pinpricks his permagrin becoming tight - oh...that just **wouldn’t ** do. If they are gonna eat up the sight of **his ** mate then it would be while he’s claiming your body - showing them who you belong to. Sure, he didn’t mind an audience...but they **will **know they don’t have a shot.

“There it is…” Gaster said, hiding a smirk behind his coffee mug.” Make sure she stays out of trouble, don’t ruin her fun. Off you go~”

Red disappeared into the Void, it was **his **turn with you.

“Ahh, this is better than those Korean Dramas…” Gaster chuckled to himself, gathering up his things he looked around. It was time to speak with Stretch...

* * *

Gaster had found Stretch sitting outside on the back patio, cigarette in hand. Before he could say something the other’s phone began to ring, he saw Stretch tilt his head and slowly hold the phone to his skull “ uhh..hel-” The orange clad monster said hesitantly only to immediately jump from the sound of your voice.

Your yelling made Gaster’s sockets widen, ‘_ Oh..she mad, mad huh…’ _He thought to himself, counting his blessings that he wasn’t the one to be on the receiving end of your ire. First the situation this morning, now this? He wondered if he could get his life turned into a reality show...let Mettaton go all out...from the amount of stupid things that were going on, he was postive they would get good ratings....

_ “Well news flash you damn beanpole, you’re not the only one with trauma. “ _

“b-beanpole!?” Stretch looked so confused at your choice of name calling, he never got the chance to say anything...you ended the call before he could even form a sentence. He saw Gaster out of the corner of his socket and he inwardly shuddered as his mind went back to the study a few days ago.

“here to beat the shit outta me?” The young monster said as nonchalantly as he could muster, but he was terrified to his core. Gaster was scary - anyone who said different was obviously a psychopath. Stretch locked his phone and put it away with a sigh, he pulled another drag from his cigarette...just waiting.

Waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Gaster to lunge at him like he had Sans, but instead of doing any of that - instead of going for his throat, Gaster came and sat down on the steps beside him. Papyrus tensed, if he had skin then his knuckles would have gone white from the way he clenched his hands into fists. Paranoia began to seep into his bones.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Stretch outwardly scoffed, rolling his eyelights at his words. Yeah right, like he was just going to relax because some insidious looking tentacle creep said so. He may be an idiot, but he’s not stupid.” nyeh, yeah...okay...and i can fly.” Was this how it was going to be while they were here? Everytime one of them upset you - Gaster comes to your rescue? Were they supposed to live in fear of never making a mistake? Shit, this is where he gets dusted isn’t it?

_ ‘maybe if he dusts me...it’ll reset and i can go home…’ _ That thought played on a loop in Stretch’s head.

Gaster had watched the young monster go through so many emotions within the span of 30 seconds, it was incredible that he was still holding things together mentally...so much stress can break a monster.” I know that what I did to Sans in the study was very...unsettling for you and the others and I wanted to apologize.” Out of the corner of his socket, he saw Stretch look at him - shock evident on his face.

“I know I threatened all of you, and while I am sorry - I don’t apologize for the things I said. That young woman has been through so much, she doesn’t deserve to be hurt again. I see her as my own child...so like any father, I will protect her. Even from her own mate, even from my son.” It was obvious Stretch was about to fire off with some smart ass remark, but Gaster held up his hand; Stretch shut his mouth.

“Her trauma doesn’t negate yours. I know you have a past as well, I’d be a fool to not assume you went through just as many genocides - if not more - than your counterparts. You are so paranoid, Papyrus. You’re scared of living in the moment, scared of finally letting yourself be happy because you’re just so - _ pessimistic _. You don’t want to see the good, only the bad...because you think humans aren’t redeemable.” Gaster paused to give his words a chance to sink in, his young son had his eye lights glued to his hands.

“I don’t know what I was like in your timeline, Papyrus. But I do know one thing - you’re my son and I can’t very well be the Number One Dad, if I’m not making sure that you are okay.” He placed a hand on Stretch’s shoulder, hoping to comfort the younger monster.” You were a complete asshole to your mate, you forced her to talk about trauma she wasn’t ready to share with any of you...what did you gain from that? Did it make you feel better to hurt her?”

“i mean, no bu-” Stretch tried to speak up.

“I’m not finished, young man.” Gaster’s tone was stern, he even used _ the dad look _ to get his point across. Stretch’s face turned orange in embarrassment, but Gaster continued on.” I understand you have a hard time trusting humans...but Papyrus, son - if you didn’t find her in the Underground in your timeline...that means she was on the surface waiting for you. You’re two halves of the same SOUL, if anyone can help heal you...it will be her.”

Stretch looked like he was finally starting to understand, he nodded slowly.

“But! You must work on your own trauma first if you want to fix things between the two of you. If you don’t work on your own trauma, then how will you learn to move on?” Gaster gave the young boy’s shoulder one more squeeze before moving to stand up.” Man, parenting more than two kids is exhausting.” He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket before whistling a tune,” word of advice, give her some time to cool down _ then _ speak with her. Trust me, you **do not **want to try and reason with an angry woman who has been drinking with her friends.”

The slender skeleton was turning on his heel and disappearing back into the house before Stretch even had time to process his change in demeanor.

For a moment, Stretch felt like he was home with _ his _ Dad...it filled him with **HOPE**.

* * *

All the pregaming you did at Undyne’s house was well worth it, by the time the three of you actually got to the little club downtown you were feeling like you could take on the world. You were loosened up and just wanted to enjoy yourself; so that’s exactly what you decided to do. Alphys had reminded you to drink water - that she was watching you from the booth while you danced in the crowd. Honestly, could you have asked for a better friend?

You don’t remember why you packed so many pairs of clothes…maybe you just wanted options? You were a woman, it was just an unspoken rule that you **needed** to carry twelve different outfits and be prepared for any occasion. Undyne had you going full egirl with your outfit; black tank top, strappy body harness underneath, fishnets, high waisted shorts, and some very sick looking platform boots. Alphys had done your hair, she wanted you to look _ super kawaii _, she took inspiration from Sailor Moon and put your hair into a half up/half down hairstyle with twin space buns.

Honestly, you looked very much like a domme Usagi. You liked it.

At Undyne’s insistence you tossed back a shot of Rumple Minze while some dark techno music was playing through the speakers, it put you in a trance as you weaved through the crowd...you danced on your own accord.

You were **feeling** yourself. 

The colored lights bathed you in a cerise glow and your black outfit stood out in dark contrast against the red luminescence. You closed your eyes and just let yourself go, you started running your hands up from your thighs to the swell of your breasts. You moved to the beat, your hips began to sway, rolling them slowly to the drops.

On the other side of the bar, Red was walking through the door - he spotted you in the crowd as soon as he walked in, it was too easy. It didn’t take him much longer to find the walking Lizard sitting at a booth with her partner. Red didn’t want to interrupt, not yet - so without invitation he sat himself on the opposite side of the two love birds, his eye lights kept going back to you every few seconds. _ He liked to watch. _

“What are **you **doing here!” Undyne hissed, she was unruly in her drunken state.

“N-now Und-dyne...don’t make a-a scene.” Alphys, the more soft spoken of the two, did her best to calm the taller monster.

The Fell monster rolled his eye lights, clicking his tongue he leaned back against the booth.” gaster told me where ta find’er, told me ta keep an eye on’er since m’her mate after all.” He didn’t need to explain himself, but the lizard literally helped keep you alive and the fish cared for you like her own; so on some level he respected the two of them. 

Well, the two that existed in this timeline anyway.

“O-of course.” Alphys nodded, she was idly stirring her drink - her eyes kept drifting back to you to make sure you were alright.” She’s in the cr-crowd dancing, I’ve been ke-keeping an eye on her.” 

Their eyes went back to you in the heart of the crowd, you looked so carefree dancing among the sea of monsters and humans; even the close proximity of them all didn’t seem to bother you...but it bothered Red.

You were going to smell too much of other monsters - it made him grind his teeth. He only wanted you to smell like _ him. _But, it was a nightclub...what could he do?

That’s when he saw your hands running up from your thighs, then over the expanse of your stomach; you trailed them up over the straps, grabbing handfuls of your breasts before you ran your hands against your neck and into your hair. Your eyes were closed and the entire time your hips swayed - when you opened your eyes a playful grin pulled at your lips, flashing a smirk as you caught his eyes - _ eye lights _ \- across the dance floor.

When had he gotten here? How did he know you were here? All of those questions were unimportant, the only thing that mattered was having him...**now**. Crooking a finger you motioned for him to come towards you - and like a good boy he obeyed. You licked your lips playfully, you might as well tease him a little more - what was the harm in that?

Dropping down to your knees slowly, you rolled your hips as you descended; He had that signature feral grin spread across his skull, the artificial light glinting off of his gold tooth - Oh, Red liked this. He barely took a step into the crowd and every monster was moving out of his way, he shoulder checked any human or monster that didn’t get out of his way. His crimson eye lights trailed over your body, taking in every little detail from your outfit to the way that you moved to the music. 

All of it had his bones rattling, you were teasing him.

_ ‘oh sweetheart...tsk.’ _ Red thought to himself, you just didn’t know who you were dealing with...he couldn’t wait to show you. His eye lights traveled up your legs - red magic started dripping down his mandible - he was literally _ drooling _. You should’ve been disgusted, but there was a sick part of you that liked it. You caught the flash of his tongue licking against his teeth and a chill crept its way up your spine. You wondered if he knew how to use it.

He drank in the sight of your legs wrapped in those fishnet stockings, he liked the way your flesh looked like it was straining against it; he already had an idea of what he wanted to do with those thick thighs of yours. The closer he got to you, the more it looked like a predator stalking his prey...the sexual tension was thick. 

From your thighs, his eyes roamed up the expanse of your exposed stomach - the straps from your harness stirred something primal in him. He even got a flash of your tits because your crop top was so short. _ ‘no bra? ohh kitten, ya fuckin’ tease.’ _ You kept dancing - he kept undressing you with his eyes, it wasn’t long until they were glued to the collar wrapped around your neck.

**You feel your sins crawling on your back.**

You crawled to his feet, sitting back on your haunches; but before you could make your next move the bara monster was leaning down to hook his finger into the D-ring of the collar - yanking you up with force. Two things happened at once:

Red’s phalanges crept from the D-ring to dip three of his fingers in between the flimsy leather and your neck; he curled his fingers to a fist and ripped it off of your neck with so much force your breasts bounced. A growl tore from his throat as he replaced the collar with his own hand; his entire hand was able to wrap around your throat completely - he squeezed just hard enough to make you wheeze.

“did tha boss or i give ya that?” He leaned down a bit so that he was eye level with you, but your eyes went straight to his teeth. When you didn’t answer as quickly as he would have liked, he squeezed harder.

“N-no…” You wheezed out an answer, and while you _ should _have been scared...you weren’t. It had the complete opposite effect on you, you rubbed your thighs together, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

Red noticed.

And it only confirmed all the assumptions he had about it - oh he couldn’t wait.

“heh, thought so…” He released your neck, his massive hand going to grab your face - his grip was harsh, _ commanding. _ “posmotri na menya kotenok” His voice was rough, his words obviously foreign...you had no idea what he had said but you just felt like he was giving you a direct order. So you looked him right in the eye lights, your eyes kept wandering to his _ sharp _teeth.

“tha only thing ya gonna wear ‘round ya neck is a collar from tha boss n’me” Red leaned in a little closer, you felt his teeth brush your cheek and his breath against your ear.” or these fuckin’ hands, capiche?”

You were trembling, but it wasn’t from fear...he didn’t like not being answered; his hand squeezed your face harder, you winced from the pain but you did manage to croak out a soft ‘_ yes, sir. _’ When he heard that he couldn’t help but grin, you were either a natural or you were toying with him. He’d make it his mission to find out - one way or another.

The two of you stayed like that for a few more moments, his hand wrapped around your throat while the sea of humans and monsters that surrounded the both of you kept moving to the beat. “Dance with me, Red.” Your voice was soft and had it not been for his heightened senses, he wouldn’t have been able to hear you.

“ah, i don’t dance kitten.” He released your neck, using that same hand to rub the back of his skull. Red had a sheepish look on his face as he looked around at everyone else; was he embarrassed? You thought it was cute how his expression changed so quickly.

“Come on, for me? Pretty please?” You pouted, those full lips of yours making Red weak.

He wanted to say no and drag you off of the dance floor, he didn’t dance - not in his timeline...but no one here knew him; he was just another monster in this timeline. He had no reputation to uphold, at least not yet, so what was the harm in _ slacking off _just a little bit? Out of the corner of his socket he saw one of the shot girls wading through the crowd, he flagged her down and snagged two shots from her tray; he tossed them back one after another.

“aight, lets dance dollface. Tonight is about you.” the way your face lit up was enough to make his SOUL thrum - making you happy was his top priority tonight and if his baby doll wanted to party...well shit, how could he say no to that?

The night went on, both of you consuming more alcohol than you probably should have; Red really was a party animal, you couldn’t remember the last time you had partied so hard. You tried to go shot for shot with him, but you had to tap out once you felt your teeth going numb - at some point you had switched to monster alcohol and that was ultimately your downfall. 

You vaguely remember leaving the club or even getting into Undyne’s car, Red carried you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while Alphys practically dragged Undyne out. He gently lifted you up and into the backseat, climbing in right next to you as you laid your head down in his lap. 

“Sans…” you moaned out against his femur, you could feel his phalanges combing through your hair.

“yeah, kitten?” His deep voice was so soothing, he glanced down at you.

“Thank you...for tonight.” Even though your words were a little slurred, he could tell that you meant them sincerely and that they weren’t just drunk ramblings. “I feel like I’ve known you forever, Red. I wish you and Papyrus could stay…”

His fingers stilled in your hair, his cheekbones were flushed with magic at your alcohol induced confession. He had wanted to say something, anything...but he couldn’t put the words together. He picked up the sound of little snores, you must have passed out - and he felt tension leave his bones. Logically, he _ knew _that he and his brother had to go back to their own timeline...didn’t they?

That was the right thing to do - but when did he ever do the right thing?

He was a strong monster in his own right - maybe one of the strongest in this timeline...but he didn’t know if he had the strength to leave you here. Your words weighed heavy on his SOUL...for the second time in his life he didn’t know what to do. So far there was no anomaly present in this timeline...surely if their presence was a danger...things would’ve already started happening. Right?

He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice when Alphys pulled into your driveway, it wasn’t until the yellow monster cleared her throat that he looked up.  
  


“We’re here...don’t let her sleep alone tonight.” Red couldn’t even be bothered to comment on the fact that the lizard’s stutter was gone. He simply nodded his head, cradled you in his arms and made his way towards the front door; as if on cue Gaster opened the front door and stepped aside so that the two of you could come inside.

Of course it was no surprise that a few of the boys were still awake. 

Black and Mutt were seated in the living room along with Blue, the boys and Gaster had decided to stay up in case something happened and you needed help. Red could feel the tension in the room lift when they saw you in his arms; head buried in the fluff of his parka, little snores leaving your mouth. Red glanced towards the three on the couch and gave a curt nod, they did the same and went back to whatever it was they were watching. 

Just the sight of you and knowing you were home safe was enough for them, the aftermath would be dealt with in the morning. They were all dreading it.

“Will you be able to make it up the stairs with her, Red?” Gaster called out quietly, after he had shut the front door.

“m’just gonna take’er ta my room fer tha night.” Red grumbled out, he was too focused on getting to his room and tucking you in.

He opened and closed his door with his magic, took his time removing your shoes - had this been any other moment he probably would have been drooling and fisting his cock, but he was in a different headspace. Red pulled your stockings off before he moved on to getting you out of your clothes; he pulled off his own shirt, and carefully put it on you. Your comfort was his top priority at the moment, he even laid you down on his side of the bed to sleep before pulling on some sweatpants.

It had been a long day for everyone - all Red really wanted to do was cover you in his scent and sleep. Having to share a SOULmate with so many versions of him was exhausting...he wanted time to have you to himself. After being dragged into a new timeline, finding you, the incident with your SOUL fracturing...Red just wanted to wrap you up and lock you away.

But he figured he’d settle for you holding you throughout the night and taking care of you throughout your hangover tomorrow.

Red’s arms wrapped around you, pulling you against his ribcage as he placed a kiss on the top of your head. “I feel like i’ve known ya forever too y/n.”


End file.
